


Vacilante

by FyreArcana



Series: Nos Vemos En La Estación... [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Amigos a amantes, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 57,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyreArcana/pseuds/FyreArcana
Summary: Te mudas a Ciudad República queriendo cumplir el propósito de tu vida de salvar y proteger. Decide que nada sería mejor que unirse al RCPD. ¿Cómo progresará su relación con el jefe de policía cuando la ciudad sea tomada por una fuerza maligna dirigida por un hombre conocido como Amon?Esto va a lo largo de la primera temporada de TLOK, contiene escenas y diálogos de la serie animada.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Series: Nos Vemos En La Estación... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. La Entrevista

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, escribí este trabajo en inglés. Quería expandir y escribir esta historia también en español. Aunque soy un estadounidense de primera generación. Quería honrar mis raíces mexicanas y lanzar una versión en español. Mi español no es el mejor así que perdóname si mi gramática y ortografía no son tan buenas.
> 
> t/n = Tu Nombre

Ubicación: Ciudad República

Respiras profundamente mientras te paras frente a las puertas del departamento de policía de Ciudad República, "puedes hacer esto, solo entra y da una buena impresión", murmuras en voz baja mientras escuchas una tos detrás de ti que te hace Hazte a un lado y deja que la persona entre. A través del reflejo de las puertas verificas que tu atuendo esté presentable. Tu ropa se adhirió a colores mínimos, negro y gris con toques de verde para representar las raíces de tu reino tierra. Este todo negro con botas negras parecía una buena elección para una entrevista. Sin mirar atrás, entras y te dirigen a la oficina dla jefa y tomas asiento esperando a que te llamen. Lo que pareció mucho tiempo, escuchas un clic y la puerta se abre, notas que todos los oficiales miran hacia la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo una fuerte voz femenina dominante

Te levantas, pasas una mano por la camisa y respiras profundamente antes de entrar, la jefa cierra la puerta con un movimiento de su dedo.

"Siéntese señorita (Y / N)" La jefa tiene sus anteojos puestos y revisa su currículum mientras le da algunas miradas entre lecturas. No puedes evitar sentir un ligero calor subiendo a tus mejillas, pero espero que los espíritus no se enrojezcan.

“Veamos, eres del reino de la tierra, tienes grandes comentarios de los profesores y cartas de recomendación del equipo de seguridad de Zaofu. ¿Qué te hizo decidir venir a Ciudad República? " la Jefa deja los papeles y se quita las gafas mientras te mira.

Sientes que tu garganta se seca al ver su cara que no puedes evitar toser levemente para aclararte la garganta y sentarte "Bueno, Jefa ... He escuchado mucho sobre el RCPD y el RCPF, todas cosas buenas , por supuesto. Aunque tuve una gran experiencia en Zaofu, sentí que mi propósito allí había llegado a su punto. Siempre he tenido mis ojos en mudarme a la ciudad y sentí que mis talentos se adaptarían mejor aquí. Eso es si estás de acuerdo y me aceptas ”, intentas sonar confiado, pero terminas tropezando hacia el final y te pones un poco nervioso al ver a la Jefa levantar una ceja hacia ti. Tienes la sensación de que ella también sintió tus nervios. Se empuja hacia atrás de su silla y se levanta caminando alrededor del escritorio y se para frente a ti apoyándose ligeramente en él cruzando los brazos sin decir una palabra.

“¿Está segura de que no está aquí por otros negocios, señorita (y / n)? Al ver que ha trabajado en Zaofu, no me gustaría saber que dejaron entrar a un topo en mi fuerza policial ". No puedes evitar sorprenderte y tomarte de vuelta. “No estoy seguro de a qué te refieres jefa. ¿Qué tienen Ciudad República y Zaofu el uno con el otro? respondes y miras al lado dla jefa y notas la placa de identificación en su escritorio que dice 'JEFA BEIFONG' "¿Beifong?" miras desde el plato y luego a ella. Lin mira la placa de identificación y la baja de golpe mirando hacia otro lado rodando los ojos y luego hacia ti como en una forma de 'por el amor de Dios'.

“¿Eres pariente de la familia Beifong en Zaofu? Eres la Lin Beifong. Ahora tiene sentido." no puedes evitar sonreír y recostarte en tu silla, que ves a Lin enrojecerse un poco de disgusto "¿qué tiene sentido ahora?" ella balbucea. “Bueno… de camino a Ciudad República, Suyin había mencionado que tenía que estar atento a…. sabes que no es importante terminar esa parte ”tus mejillas se ponen rojas y no puedes evitar cruzar la pierna poniéndose especialmente nervioso.

"No, por favor, ¿qué tiene que decir la matriarca del clan de metal? Termina esa línea", respondió con un gruñido agitando la mano en el aire. Se acomoda en su silla "Lo repetiré si no me cuesta mi posible admisión en la fuerza, Jefa Beifong". la miras con una débil sonrisa

"Multa." ella murmuro

Das una tos nerviosa de nuevo y te sientas tomando un respiro antes de escupir el siguiente “Suyin mencionó que ten cuidado, y estas son sus palabras, no las mías por cierto, para la vieja amargada a cargo de la fuerza policial en Ciudad República. " estás bastante seguro de que tu cara está al rojo vivo después de repetir las palabras de Suyin y no pude evitar taparte la boca e intentar de alguna manera quitar el rubor de tus mejillas, tus ojos buscando un posible escape cuando notas que el rostro de Lin se enrojece.

Rápidamente se te ocurre algo para aliviar la tensión “pero Suyin está equivocado. Ella bromea mucho y todo es diversión y juegos, pero puedo decir que no eres viejo y estoy seguro de que no estás amargado ". Le das una sonrisa débil y no puedes evitar morderte el labio esperando que de alguna manera, en nombre del espíritu, te haya salvado la piel. Mientras esperaba una respuesta, miró a Lin y analizó su rostro.

“No me importa lo que digan los demás, no tengo una declaración de seguimiento. Simplemente no me importa lo que digan los demás, especialmente Suyin ”respondió Lin tratando de ocultar sus emociones agitando su mano mientras se encogía de hombros. "Y deja de hablar de que no soy mayor". Notas la cicatriz obvia en su mejilla derecha, pero rápidamente apartas la mirada de ella y notas algunos bordes ásperos y algo de envejecimiento cerca de sus ojos, una estructura de hueso fuerte en la mejilla y algunas líneas de expresión, pero en su mayor parte tenía una forma increíble durante 50 años. antiguo. "¿Terminaste de analizar o necesitas otro minuto?" escuchas al jefa y te das cuenta de que te está mirando fijamente, lo que hace que mires hacia abajo, tus mejillas rojas y el corazón acelerado "lo siento, jefa".

Hay un momento incómodo antes de que Lin vuelva a hablar.

“Mira, tu currículum es bueno, te perdono este pequeño fiasco de una entrevista que pasó aquí. Las tasas de criminalidad están aumentando debido a las tríadas, por lo que necesitamos oficiales ". Ella toma una respiración profunda "Bienvenido a la fuerza, chico". Ella extiende la mano y te da la mano, su mano es sorprendentemente suave y tus manos se sostienen un poco más de lo normal antes de que se suelte y se gire para volver a sentarse en su escritorio "Infórmeme por la mañana para una evaluación de su flexión y combate habilidades. Por ahora, recibirás tu papeleo, salario y uniforme ". Coge sus gafas, se las pone y luego te mira. "¿Había algo más que quisieras decirme para arruinar aún más mi mañana?"

Rápidamente niega con la cabeza y se pone de pie. “No, jefa, gracias por la oportunidad. Te prometo que no te defraudaré ”, gira sobre sus talones y abres la puerta para salir antes de escuchar al jefa murmurar

"es demasiado tarde."

Cierras la puerta detrás de ti y pasas tu mano por tu cabello sin estar seguro de si todavía estás vivo o si esto es una especie de sueño. Apenas logras sobrevivir a esa entrevista. Uno de los oficiales lo escolta para obtener su casillero y su uniforme, firmar algunos documentos y configurar el depósito de su cheque de pago antes de que esté libre por el día. No estoy seguro de lo que traerá la vida, pero emocionado por esta nueva aventura. Una cosa es segura que su mente sigue pensando en Lin Beifong. No se parece en nada a las mujeres que ha conocido en su vida.


	2. La Evaluación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu primer día en la fuerza, pero antes de que se le permita salir al campo, debe realizar una evaluación y debe actuar con la Jefa Bei Fong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola chicos, aquí está el próximo capítulo. Si tienen alguna idea sobre cómo puedo mejorar. ¡No dudes en hacérmelo saber! ¡Estoy contento con los comentarios y espero seguir así! Como he dicho antes, no soy un escritor. Incluso reprobé un curso de escritura creativa (T.T). De todos modos, ¡espero que disfrutes este segundo capítulo!

Te miraste en el espejo con el uniforme oficial de la policia de Republic City y no podías creerlo. La sensación del metal frío contra tu piel y lo firme y seguro que se siente. No pudiste evitar tomar un poco de los pantalones para que quedaran más ajustados y no tan holgados, dale un ligero aspecto de jeans ajustados sin hacerlo drástico. El uniforme no es tan malo, lo único que cambiarías sería la pequeña falda que sale de la parte inferior del uniforme, pero aparte de eso, parecía bastante agradable. Coges tu casco y tu mochila y sales de tu apartamento, te montas en tu motocicleta y conduces hasta la estación.

Encuentra un lugar de estacionamiento para tu moto y se quita el casco caminando hacia la estación y rápidamente coloca su casco, guantes y mochila en su casillero provisto. Subes corriendo las escaleras arreglando tu cabello pasándote una mano por él mientras llegas al piso superior y llamas a la puerta dla jefa.

"¿Si?"

Entras y das tu mejor cara matutina y sonríes cálidamente "Jefa de la mañana, reportando para la evaluación".

La jefa te mira con sus lentes y se burla en voz baja "bueno, parece que alguien tomó su café esta mañana".

"Oh, lo siento jefa, ¿quería un café?" mira hacia atrás a los escritorios de los oficiales antes de mirar al Jefa.

"Creo que te contraté como oficial, no como secretaria o asistente, novato" La jefa se quitó las gafas y se puso de pie caminando alrededor de su escritorio haciendo un gesto con el dedo índice para seguirla "Vamos", ordenó mientras se abría paso su oficina. Se apresuró a no decir nada y la siguió por las escaleras mientras se dirigían a uno de los campos de entrenamiento. No podía evitar mirar a la Jefa mientras caminaba, alta, recta y decidida. No darle a nadie la oportunidad de mirarla más que con gran respeto. No como nadie se atrevería a hacerlo a menos que estuvieran listos para que la Jefa Lin Beifong les entregase el culo.

Ambos entran a la sala de entrenamiento y se paran en medio del campo de entrenamiento y observan la habitación antes de que Lin se pare frente a ustedes.

"Así que es seguro asumir que tu tiempo en Zaofu lo has experimentado en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y trabajando con un traje de metal antes, ¿no?" Dijo con los brazos a la espalda en posición de atención.

"Eso sería correcto, Jefa" respondió usted

"Bueno, bien, no hay necesidad de ver cómo te comportas con el traje, evaluemos tu pelea a corta distancia" Lin giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia el otro lado del campo y el metal dobló su armadura revelando su camiseta blanca sin mangas y ligeramente mueve su cabello de lado a lado para volver a colocarlo en su lugar perfecto antes de mirarte. "Bueno, quítate la armadura (t / n), no tenemos tiempo que perder" murmuró, y caminaste rápidamente hacia la línea lateral y el metal dobló tu armadura y reveló tu tanque negro y una gran cicatriz de quemadura en tu bíceps izquierdo. Te das cuenta de cómo los ojos de la Jefa miran hacia tu cicatriz antes de apartar la mirada y toser para comenzar la lección. Ambos caminan a ambos lados del campo y comienzan su postura de lucha inicial, poniendo sus brazos cerca de sus manos y miran los ojos dla jefa.

"Dame todo lo que tienes, niña", dijo mientras se paraba relajada

¿No se pondrá en posición? Empiezo a pensar, ¿quizás esta es su forma de analizar cómo lucho? Bueno, no hay necesidad de quedarse parado. Doblas tres pedazos de tierra desde el suelo y haces una patada voladora en las dos rocas exteriores antes de golpear el centro hacia la jefa y hacer un sprint completo hacia ella y saltar justo antes de que las rocas la golpeen para darle una sorpresa. atacar desde arriba y terminar golpeando el suelo. Miras hacia arriba al notar que ella ha calculado tus movimientos y esquivó el ataque. Te levantas rápidamente y comienzas a lanzarle puñetazos mientras ella devuelve cada golpe con la misma fuerza. Ella te envía un ataque sorpresa al enviar un gran trozo de roca desde tu punto ciego, y te envían al lado del suelo golpeando la pared y luego caes al suelo rodando de costado y luego te acuestas boca abajo. Te levantas y respiras profundamente un par de veces y no puedes evitar darle a Lin una sonrisa. No todos los días puedes entrenar con un Beifong especialmente, el estimado Jefa de Policía. Doblas una mezcla de discos de tierra y metal y comienzas a enviarlos en todas las direcciones posibles hacia la Jefa. Justo cuando parece desviar cada disco, le pones un poco de tierra que la derriba. Caminas y te paras junto a ella ofreciendo tu mano mientras ambos respiran profundamente. Ella te mira y da una patada redonda desde el suelo y te patea mientras ella gira, se empuja y se pone de pie. Te caes al suelo cayendo de espaldas y la miras sorprendentemente. Doblas una mezcla de discos de tierra y metal y comienzas a enviarlos en todas las direcciones posibles hacia la jefa. Justo cuando parece desviar cada disco, le pones un poco de tierra que la derriba. Caminas y te paras junto a ella ofreciendo tu mano mientras ambos respiran profundamente. Ella te mira y da una patada redonda desde el suelo y te patea mientras ella gira, se empuja y se pone de pie. Te caes al suelo cayendo de espaldas y la miras sorprendentemente. Doblas una mezcla de discos de tierra y metal y comienzas a enviarlos en todas las direcciones posibles hacia la jefa. Justo cuando parece desviar cada disco, le pones un poco de tierra que la derriba. Caminas y te paras junto a ella ofreciendo tu mano mientras ambos respiran profundamente. Ella te mira y da una patada redonda desde el suelo y te patea mientras ella gira, se empuja y se pone de pie. Te caes al suelo cayendo de espaldas y la miras sorprendentemente. Ella te mira y da una patada redonda desde el suelo y te patea mientras ella gira, se empuja y se pone de pie. Te caes al suelo cayendo de espaldas y la miras sorprendentemente. Ella te mira y da una patada redonda desde el suelo y te patea mientras ella gira, se empuja y se pone de pie. Te caes al suelo cayendo de espaldas y la miras sorprendentemente.

“Nunca subestimes a tu oponente. Puede que sea mayor, pero no soy frágil. Ella exhaló y le ofreció su mano y usted la toma de la mano mientras ella lo levanta.

"Créame, nunca lo subestimo, jefa, y definitivamente no es viejo". Exhaló mientras ambos caminaban hacia una estación de agua y tomaban un trago.

La jefa no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante tu comentario, pero no puedes confundir la leve sonrisa que asoma a sus labios antes de que se corrija y comience a comentar: “te mueves como si estuvieras en un combate pro-Control. Tu estilo de lucha se ha adaptado a un ritmo rápido adecuado. La forma en que has aprendido a mantenerte móvil y solo a mantenerte root el tiempo suficiente para lanzar y dirigir los discos terrestres ". Comentó mientras analizaba toda la evaluación. Se siente satisfecho con su desempeño, pero sabía que podría haberlo hecho mejor.

“… Pero… peleas en la ofensiva. Earthbending mantiene un claro equilibrio entre las capacidades ofensivas y defensivas. Earthbending usa un equilibrio de fuerza y defensa para abrumar a tus oponentes ". Lin se mantuvo tranquila y serena mientras tomaba la evaluación.

“Mejoraré, Jefa. Espero poder impresionarte durante mi tiempo en la fuerza. Entrenaré sin parar ”, la miras y no puedes evitar tomar la imagen de ti y Lin muy cerca y ella en una camiseta blanca admirando su físico.

“No mejore para mí. Mejor tú, chico ”tomó un trago de agua y comenzó a caminar agarrándose la armadura.

Seguiste su paso y agarraste tu pieza de armadura mientras te volviste hacia ella.

“Uhh… lo hiciste bien, chico. Ve a las duchas "murmuró

Hiciste sonar tus tacones y le diste un saludo antes de darte la vuelta y caminar hacia las duchas. Te golpeaste en la frente '¡Qué fue eso, un clic de los tacones y un saludo mudo, qué eres un idiota!' gritaste en tu cabeza mientras caminabas por el pasillo

Coges tu bolso del casillero y pones la armadura dentro y te diriges a un puesto. Empieza a quitarse la ropa y la dobla sobre el banco. Te pones en la pared de la ducha y abres el agua y sientes que el agua fría golpea tu piel y lentamente sientes el agua tibia contra tu piel. No puede evitar dejar escapar un suspiro de sus labios mientras coloca las manos en la pared y se relaja bajo el agua tibia. Empiezas a lavarte el cabello y el cuerpo cuando escuchas que se enciende el cabezal de la ducha de otro baño. Tus oídos se animan ante el movimiento repentino y se preguntan quién más está contigo. Rápidamente se enjuaga el cabello y se asoma a través de la cortina para encontrar a la jefa ella misma al otro lado de la ducha. Pensaste que ella tendría su propia ducha como jefa y casi no querías cuestionarlo más. Desde el espacio de la cortina no puedes evitar ver las curvas del cuerpo de Lin, ver el agua caer sobre su piel. Sin embargo, de nuevo, el cuerpo que tiene esta mujer es increíble, ¡de ninguna manera esta mujer tiene 50 años! No puedes evitar morderte el labio inferior, resbalas un poco con un poco de jabón pero trata de que no te pille que intentas quedarte callado y terminas de ducharte, te secas y envuelves una toalla alrededor de tu cuerpo y te diriges al banco para ponerte en tu ropa interior y envuelve tus senos. Te subes los pantalones y sacas un tanque negro limpio de tu bolso cuando escuchas que el cabezal de la ducha se apaga en la dirección de Lin y haces todo lo posible por no mirar en su dirección. Olvidas el hecho de que tu espalda está expuesta, y se ve la otra marca de la quemadura, y rápidamente te pones el tanque, te pones de pie, te lo pones en los pantalones y miras hacia arriba para ver a Lin. La toalla blanca abrazándose a su cuerpo desnudo, viendo su relación cadera a cintura y tus ojos simplemente miran hacia abajo en esa curva natural. Mira hacia otro lado antes de empezar a verte como un asqueroso, idiota. Te dices a ti mismo mientras miras hacia otro lado y te vuelves a sentar y doblas tus zapatos.

"Jefa" hablaste cortando el silencio

's/n ”, respondió mientras se vestía desde su lado de la habitación.

Te das la vuelta y le das la privacidad para cambiar mientras distraídamente pones tus brazos detrás de tu espalda en una postura de atención. “Lo siento, Jefa. Solo me preguntaba cuál sería mi asignación ". Tu hablaste

“Estarás siguiendo al oficial Song, hazte una idea en el campo. Solo me estás siguiendo, me escuchas. Si escucho que está realizando arrestos o actuando fuera de lugar. Piense en su carrera antes de empezar ".

Tragas saliva y le das un breve asentimiento con la cabeza "entendido, jefa"

"Bien, adelante"

Agarras tus cosas y rápidamente regresas a los casilleros y guardas tus cosas y doblas de metal tu armadura antes de reportarte al oficial Song mientras empacan un coche patrulla. Entrar en la parte trasera del automóvil y mirarlo en el asiento del pasajero mientras comienza a conducir por Ciudad República.

“Entonces eres el nuevo cadete. Bueno, vamos, tenemos un informe de una niña y un gran perro oso polar que están causando estragos en la ciudad "

Siempre hay algo nuevo en Ciudad República.


	3. La supuesta justicia vigilante

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es tu primer día en el campo y recibes la llamada de cierta persona que está causando conmoción frente a algunas tiendas con unos matones.

Saltó del coche patrulla y notas todas los daños que una niña y un gran perro oso polar podían causar en numerosas tiendas. El oficial Song y los otros oficiales comenzaron a intentar detener a la niña mientras otro oficial va y recibe los relatos de los testigos de lo sucedido. No pudiste evitar escuchar cómo la pareja de ancianos juró a los espíritus que la niña estaba doblando tres de los cuatro elementos. Te sorprende saber si esta chica podría ser el avatar. Te enfocas en el testigo cuando no te das cuenta de la lucha que tiene la niña peleando con los oficiales y ella se va sobre su perro oso polar. Todos vuelven al auto y comienzan a perseguir a la niña. Song Metal dobla su cable para aprehenderla, pero ella se libera justo cuando cree que está libre, la aeronave de la policía captura al perro oso polar y la niña los lleva directamente a la estación. Mientras que usted y el oficial Song hacen lo mismo detrás del dirigible.

Mientras miraba a través del espejo unidireccional en la sala de interrogatorios con el oficial Song, podía sentir la tensión lo suficiente como para cortar con algo tan suave como una hoja; ni la jefa ni la niña estaban felices de ver a ninguna de las dos.

Lin recorrió con el dedo la lista de cargos contra Avatar Korra mientras caminaba de un lado al otro detrás de ella, "Veamos. Múltiples relatos de la destrucción de propiedad privada y de la ciudad. Sin mencionar la evasión del arresto. Estás en un lío de problema, jovencita ". El portapapeles cayó de golpe sobre la mesa de metal, el Avatar se apresuró a interponer su defensa.

"Pero había un grupo de matones amenazando a un comerciante y tuve que—" las palabras del Avatar fueron rápidamente silenciadas por las duras palabras de Lin.

"—Puede. Deberías haber llamado a la policía y mantenerte fuera del camino". Una leve sonrisa en el rostro de la jefa antes de que vuelva a una expresión molesta cuando el Avatar se prepara para refutar.

"Pero no podía quedarme sentada y no hacer nada. Mi deber es ayudar a la gente", dijo Korra, "Verás, soy el Avatar".

"Un poco de ayuda, ha destruido varias tiendas" murmuras en voz baja mientras cruzas los brazos, tampoco muy impresionado con el Avatar.

Lin dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, "Oh, soy muy consciente de quién eres, y tu título de Avatar podría impresionar a algunas personas, pero no a mí".

"Está bien, entonces quiero hablar con quien esté a cargo", dijo Korra con aire de suficiencia.

"Estás hablando con ella. Soy la jefa Beifong". Lin tomó asiento frente a Korra en la mesa de interrogatorios.

Korra se sorprendió al darse cuenta de con quién estaba hablando, "espera. ¿Beifong? ¿Lin Beifong? ¿Eres la hija de Toph?"

"¿Lo que de ella?"

“Bueno, entonces, ¿por qué me tratas como a un criminal? Avatar Aang y tu madre eran amigos, salvaron el mundo juntos "dijo Korra.

“Me parece una mocosa. lanzar ese título como si fuera una especie de pase libre ”comenta de nuevo

“Eso es historia antigua y tiene poco que ver con el lío en el que estás ahora. No se puede simplemente entrar aquí y repartir justicia de los justicieros como si fuera el dueño del lugar ”, un guardia abrió la puerta,“ La jefa, el concejal Tenzin está aquí ”.

"Déjalo entrar", dijo Lin mientras se levantaba y se ponía firme, con los brazos detrás de la espalda.

El concejal Tenzin entra en la sala de interrogatorios, su mirada se posa sobre ellos dos. De Korra y finalmente a Lin. Así que este era el único maestro de Aire Control. Sin duda, se había forjado una reputación.

Korra lo sorprendió, "Tenzin, lo siento. Me desvié un poco de camino a verte".

Tenzin pareció ignorar al Avatar por completo e inhaló profundamente antes de volver su atención a Lin, "Lin, te ves tan radiante como siempre", dijo.

Lin se cruzó de brazos y terminó con las tonterías, "Corta la basura, Tenzin. ¿Por qué el Avatar está en Ciudad República? Pensé que se suponía que debías mudarte al Polo Sur para entrenarla".

Estaba claro que no estaba satisfecho con sus acciones. Desobedecer deliberadamente una orden, ya en problemas el primer día en la ciudad. "Mi reubicación se ha retrasado. El Avatar, por otro lado, se dirigirá de regreso al polo sur de inmediato, donde se quedará".

"Pero-" Korra trató de intervenir pero una vez más fue apagada.

"–Si es tan amable de retirar los cargos contra Korra, asumiré la total responsabilidad por los lamentables eventos de hoy y cubriré todos los daños."

"Bien. Sácala de mi ciudad." Lin, molesta mientras miraba a Korra y luego la soltó de las esposas antes de cruzar sus brazos.

"Siempre es un placer, Lin. Vamos, Korra."

Rápidamente sales de la habitación de al lado y te las arreglas para ver al Avatar y al concejal Tenzin y miras a Lin todavía en la sala de interrogatorios mirando los papeles y destrozándolos. No puedes evitar hablar

¿Quién se cree que es, nada más que una mocosa irresponsable y exaltada? Nada en absoluto como el Avatar anterior ". Cruzas los brazos y miras hacia abajo apoyado en las paredes metálicas.

Lin mira hacia arriba y no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante tu comentario. Si miraste más tarde, te lo habrías perdido.

"Vuelve al trabajo, novato"

Trabajó por el resto del día hasta que terminó su turno. Has seguido al oficial Song y has observado pequeños robos y difundiendo altercados entre ciudadanos.

Regresaste a tu apartamento y te quitaste la armadura antes de darte una ducha y ponerte ropa de casa. Solo una ropa negra y se dirigió a las calles y vio la vida nocturna en la ciudad. Aunque estaba cansado desde su primer turno, no se había dado cuenta de que no había comido en todo el día. Caminas hacia un pequeño restaurante escondido en un callejón bastante cerca del apartamento, parecía ser el punto medio entre la estación y tu lugar de residencia.

Coges una mesa, pides una botella de sake y tomas un trago antes de pedir un cuenco de arroz y un poco de pollo teriyaki.

"Sorprendido de encontrarte aquí" dijo la mujer mayor

Miras hacia arriba y notas que la jefa todavía con su uniforme tiene una expresión de sorpresa antes de darle rápidamente una leve sonrisa “¿sorprendida de ver a alguien comer? Sí, supongo que si no estás acostumbrado a la vista "

Lin soltó una suave burla y se sentó frente a ti. No pudiste evitar ponerte un poco nervioso porque de todos los asientos Lin decidió sentarse frente a ti. “¿Estás siendo inteligente conmigo? Es sorprendente que no muchos conozcan este lugar ". ella dijo

“Oh, lo siento… Está cerca de mi apartamento, y lo encontré de camino a casa una noche. Tienen mejor comida que los lugares más establecidos "

"Tienes razón en eso" murmuró Lin el camarero trae tu comida y toma el pedido dla jefa y tú rápidamente pides una botella de sake para la jefa antes de que ella pueda negarse

"Vamos Jefa, su turno está hecho, relájese un poco", aunque con su rigidez se podría pensar que no lo haría. Te acercas la botella a los labios para tomar un sorbo, pero no puedes dejar de mirar a Lin, que solo mira la botella insegura.

“No está envenenado si eso es lo que estás pensando” murmuraste mientras tomas el sorbo “¿necesitas una lección sobre cómo beber de una botella? No pensé que sabrías cómo "

Lin puso los ojos en blanco y sus mejillas se enrojecieron de ira “por supuesto que sé beber, no soy idiota. Podría dejarte beber cualquier día "

Te burlas y no puedes evitar reír “claro, me gustaría verte intentarlo, pero no estoy de humor para emborracharme, pero si lo estás, no dejes que te detenga. Yo te cuidaré "

"No haré tal cosa, ciertamente esa no es la imagen correcta para que el público vea a su jefa", murmuró.

Un silencio entra entre ustedes mientras ambos comienzan a comer sus cenas. Estás disfrutando tu comida antes de escuchar su voz.

"Entonces, ¿qué pensaste de tu primer día?" una sorprendente cantidad de suavidad en su voz que podrías haber jurado que provenía de otra persona.

“Fue interesante aparte del molesto Avatar. Algún equilibrio que se suponía que era todo lo que había hecho ha causado destrucción a la ciudad ”suenas molesto pensando en esa sala de interrogatorios.

"Sí, ella no se parece en nada al Avatar Aang, eso es seguro" respondió Lin mientras seguía comiendo.

"Sabes, sospecho que ella causará más problemas", dices

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Lin te miró poniendo su tazón de arroz.

“Bueno, no es de extrañar la polémica entre dobladores y no dobladores. La ciudad no ha elaborado un plan de acción para aliviar esa tensión para crear una armonía y hacer que sea justo entre los no dobladores y los dobladores. Ahora entra Avatar Korra, que es la encarnación de todos los elementos de la flexión, lo que empujará aún más ese riff entre las dos partes. Más riff significa más caos, lo que significa más trabajo para la policía ". Suspiras mientras miras la botella de sake, luego tomas un trago y lo terminas y notas que la jefa te mira, un pequeño rubor subiendo por tus mejillas sin saber si es por su mirada o por el alcohol que te golpea.

"Eso es intuitivo de tu parte", dijo mirándote y luego miró hacia el comedor.

"Sí ... pero de todos modos, esto ha sido agradable" dijiste

"¿los alimentos? Sí, es uno de los mejores en Ciudad República ", dijo la jefa con indiferencia.

Bueno, eso también, pero no jefa. Me refiero a la empresa. Es agradable comer con un colega ... un amigo ". Hablaste suavemente

Lin se sentó en su asiento, con una ceja levantada, “seguro que es mejor que una comida sola, depende de la persona. A veces es mejor tener una comida tranquila que una molesta "

"Es verdad. Suenas como si tuvieras suficiente experiencia con ese tipo de comidas ”. Sonríe cuando el camarero viene y recoge los platos y las botellas de sake vacías, y saca su billetera y toma algunos yuanes para pagar la comida.

"Tengo esto (t / n)" Lin habló

“No se preocupe, Jefa. Lo tengo. No todos los días tienes la oportunidad de compartir una comida con la jefa de policía ".

"Lin ..." respondió ella

"Hmm?" la miraste sin saber por qué dijo su nombre.

"No estamos de turno, puedes llamarme por mi nombre"

"Bueno, Lin, si los espíritus lo permiten, puedes pagar la próxima comida que compartamos". Le das una sonrisa suave y ambos se levantan, salen por la puerta y salen a la acera.

Te das cuenta de que Lin se acerca a su coche y entra y te quedas quieto en la acera mirándola. Le das una pequeña sonrisa y le haces un gesto con la mano poniendo las manos en su chaqueta y te giras para empezar a caminar en la dirección opuesta.

"¿Caminaste hasta el restaurante?" Lin llamó.

“Sí, tanto tiempo en mi culo en el trabajo. Será bueno caminar y estar de pie ”dices

"Quiero decir ... puedo llevarte a tu residencia"

“Oh no, Jefa, no tiene que molestarse. Estoy bien ”, le agitas la mano tratando de ser cortés y luego la pasas por la nuca.

"Lin, e insisto, ahora consíguelo, a menos que esperes que te dé una orden como jefa" ella te miró y arqueó una ceja.

Te paras con la espalda rígida, honestamente, ella puede ordenarme en cualquier momento en cualquier lugar, pero caminas y te subes a su satomóvil.

"Uh ... está a unas 7 cuadras de aquí, 12th y 3rd St" te sientas y miras a Lin encender el satomóvil y hacer un giro en U y luego conducir en dirección a tu apartamento.

Hay un silencio dentro del coche, pero es una sensación cómoda. Disfrutas contemplando la escena nocturna contemplando las luces y la vida de la ciudad. Miras a Lin y tus ojos recorren su rostro admirando cómo las luces de la ciudad se iluminan en su rostro mientras conduce. Su mirada concentrada mientras conduce con ambas manos en el volante. Miras hacia otro lado antes de que ella pueda llamarte, en poco tiempo Lin se detiene frente a tu edificio y estás distraído y no parece notarlo al principio antes de escuchar a In murmurar.

"Hmm?" la miras y luego miras a tu alrededor y notas tu edificio de apartamentos "oh, estamos aquí, lo siento" te sientas, abres la puerta y sales.

"Gracias por el ascensor ... Lin" le das una suave sonrisa

"Seguro, nos vemos mañana, (t / n)". Ella te hace señas para que te vayas y te vas y tú la ves irse, luego gira lentamente dentro del edificio y subes a tu apartamento, te quitas los zapatos junto a la puerta y guardas las llaves en el cuenco. Entras en tu dormitorio y vuelves a sumergirte en la cama. Miras hacia el techo, sintiendo tus ojos pesados desde tu primer día en la policía, pero no puedes evitar sonreír porque pudiste tener una cena inesperada con Lin e incluso dar un paseo con ella. En poco tiempo te quedas inconsciente preguntándote cómo será tu segundo día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, chicos, he estado debatiendo si esta historia sigue la historia de los libros y agrega escenas entre Lin y el lector, así como interacciones con el Equipo Avatar. Todos los comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos. ¡Gracias por leer!


	4. Bienvenidos a Ciudad República

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu primer encuentro con el avatar no sale realmente de acuerdo al plan, pero un amigo cercano te da algunos consejos y te da una perspectiva.

La alarma suena a todo volumen y usted gime y se pone boca arriba y aprieta el botón de repetición. Te tomas un par de segundos para tomar la mañana manteniendo los ojos cerrados y respirando un par de veces, luego abre lentamente los ojos cansados. Usted se sienta y se frota los ojos, luego se pasa las manos por el cabello para domar la cabecera de la cama y luego mira por la ventana.

Oscuridad

Todavía está oscuro afuera, pero puedes ver que los rayos de color amarillo anaranjado comienzan a escabullirse del sol que sale del horizonte.

Te vuelves para ir al baño y te preparas para trabajar. Las imágenes de Lin surgen en tu mente mientras te duchas y sientes un ligero cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Rápidamente lo cepilla y se viste de metal doblándose en su armadura antes de salir de su apartamento y montar en su bicicleta y dirigirse al trabajo.

*

Te abres camino a tu escritorio y miras hacia la oficina dla jefa, está en su línea de visión que no puede mirar fácilmente y tu escritorio es lo primero que ve. Puede ser algo bueno o malo dependiendo del estado de ánimo dla jefa. Pones tu casco en el cajón inferior y te acercas para mirar un par de estuches, agarras una taza de café en la estación de refrigerios y regresas a tu escritorio. El oficial Song te llama y te dice que vayas a dar un paseo y que pases un tiempo vigilando las calles. Asiente con la cabeza y se pone de pie mientras ambos empiezan a salir y entrar en un coche patrulla.

*

Oficial Song y usted regresa a la estación mientras camina hacia su escritorio, Lin lo detiene y le toca el hombro, lo que envía una ligera descarga por su columna vertebral y la mira por encima del hombro y ve la curva de su dedo índice señalando a seguir.

"¿Sí, Jefa?" sigues un paso atrás

"Me acompañarás al Ayuntamiento esta mañana por seguridad". Dijo la jefa de una manera ligeramente molesta.

"Seguro Jefa, ¿qué está pasando en el Ayuntamiento?" no puedes evitar preguntar

“El Avatar ha decidido presentarse al público y quiere hacer un anuncio. Ya que tiene experiencia previa con detalles de seguridad en la fuerza de seguridad en Zaofu. Parecías ser la elección perfecta ".

"Bueno, gracias por el voto de confianza, Jefa". Sonríes, pero no puedes evitar sentirte un poco molesto por el Avatar. Tu primera impresión en ella no fue la mejor, tal vez esta conferencia de prensa la haga cambiar de opinión.

Usted y la jefa Beifong llegan al ayuntamiento y caminan alrededor del perímetro para asegurarse de que cada esquina tenga oficiales antes de volver a los escalones y pararse cerca del lado izquierdo del Avatar Korra mientras la jefa estaba al otro lado, ambos con tus brazos detrás de tu espalda. Escuchas que el Avatar no puede responder ninguna de las preguntas del periodista. La mayoría de ellos se preguntan sobre sus planes para manejar el creciente número de tríadas y la revolución anti-flexión.

"Pero, honestamente, todavía no tengo un plan exactamente". Korra dijo nerviosamente mientras estaba de pie en el podio. Usted la mira y no puede evitarlo, pero pone los ojos en blanco y se pregunta por qué ella incluso reuniría al público sin algún tipo de plan.

“Pero, mira, todo lo que sé es que Avatar Aang tenía la intención de que esta ciudad fuera el centro de paz y equilibrio en el mundo, y creo que podemos hacer realidad su sueño. Espero poder servirle. Estoy tan feliz de estar aquí. Gracias, Ciudad República ". Hablaba más animada y confiada mientras hablaba. No puedes evitar mirar a la multitud, una vez que terminó, el concejal Tenzin se hizo cargo y escoltó a Korra fuera de los puntos de vista de la prensa. Lin los lleva adentro con usted siguiendo a Tenzin y Korra mientras el resto de la fuerza de seguridad dispersa a la multitud.

"Bueno, eso fue ..." Tenzin

"¿estúpido?" La jefa intervino mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras se mantenía firme

Korra se enoja rápidamente "Oye, estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo"

"Estoy de acuerdo ..." intervino y los tres te miraron mientras tú miraste a Korra "... con la jefa Beifong. Fue estúpido y una pérdida de tiempo para la gente, simplemente te dabas la bienvenida a la ciudad pero no ofreciste ningún tipo de plan o acción, ni siquiera tienes idea de cómo ayudar a la ciudad. Básicamente fue una aparición publicitaria. Preferiría que hubieras mantenido tu apariencia baja hasta que tuvieras una buena comprensión de la situación en lugar de parecer un tonto ahí afuera ”hablaste tranquila, serena pero molesta por no romper el contacto visual con ella mientras cruzas tus brazos.

Korra roja en sus mejillas se acerca a ti “wow, gracias por el voto de confianza. La ciudad está totalmente fuera de control y necesita dirección, estoy seguro de que la policía está haciendo lo que puede, pero necesitan el avatar. Quienquiera que seas."

"S / n", le respondes rápidamente, sin inmutarte, pero con una leve sonrisa al ver lo temperamental que puede ponerse el avatar. "Está bien, retírate, s / n". intervino la jefa. Resopla cuando se pone de pie y ambos tratan de calmarse. "Bueno, la conferencia ha terminado, no hay necesidad de permanecer acurrucados" Lin habló con severidad mientras pasaba junto a Tenzin y Korra hacia la puerta y tú la seguías de cerca.

Ambos suben al coche patrulla y regresan a la estación no antes de que Lin los mire en el camino.

"Esas fueron algunas palabras, t / n", mira, sin apartar la vista de la carretera mientras conduce.

“Sí, lo siento jefa. Simplemente no tiene sentido, ella es el avatar pero no parece saber lo que está haciendo ”murmuras.

"Hmm, bueno, por mucho que esté de acuerdo contigo, ella no ha hecho nada para merecer elogios por ese pequeño programa, pero ¿vas a perder los estribos en cada conferencia?" Ella frunció el ceño mientras levantaba la ceja y te miraba mientras conducía.

"No, lo siento jefa, no volverá a suceder". Miras a las calles hasta que llegas a la estación, sales del auto y regresas al interior de la estación con la jefa.

"Será mejor", dijo Lin mientras caminaba de regreso a su oficina mientras usted tomaba asiento en su escritorio. Para su pequeño arrebato, se le asignó la tarea de reescribir informes y realizar investigaciones criminales y de tráfico preliminares y de seguimiento durante el resto del día.

Una cosa es segura que tienes la sensación de que esta no será la última vez que te encuentres con el Avatar.

Terminas con tu turno y te frotas la nuca después de una ducha en la estación y te pones tu ropa de casa. Caminas hacia el escritorio de oficiales y notas que la jefa todavía está en su oficina cuando la mayoría de los oficiales se han ido, excepto el turno de noche.

usted camina hacia el marco de la puerta y golpea mientras mira a Lin "¿no se dirige a casa, jefa?" tu preguntaste

"No, tengo montones de papeleo para escribir, pero me iré en una o dos horas, pero tú vete a casa o donde sea que planees hacer", murmura mientras revuelve los papeles mientras escribe notas. y hace señas a otros y luego te mira. "¿Algo más?" ella empuja sus lentes hacia abajo.

"Nada jefa, espero que tengas una linda noche. Nos vemos luego, buenas noches" le das una cálida sonrisa y sales de la estación. Estás cansado y listo para relajarte, pero decides salir a la ciudad e ir a visitar a un amigo que no has visto en mucho tiempo.

*

La puerta se abre con el mayordomo dándote la bienvenida adentro "ah, bienvenida señorita y / n. Le haré saber al maestro Hiroshi y a la señorita Asami que estás aquí"

"Gracias" sonríe suavemente y se para en el vestíbulo gigante de la mansión de la familia Sato.

"¡S / n!" te das la vuelta y notas a Asami y sonríes mientras ella corre y te da un abrazo. “Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. ¿Deberías reunirte con mi padre y yo para cenar? ella sonrió mientras te miraba

“Seguro, espero no entrometerme en la cena familiar. Debería haber llamado antes de venir, lo siento "Sonríes tímidamente

“Oh tonterías, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido aquí. Entonces, ¿qué te trae a la ciudad? dice mientras ambos caminan hacia el comedor donde se ha preparado la cena y el mayordomo les prepara un plato. Miras a tu alrededor y notas que el Sr. Hiroshi no está allí.

“De hecho, me mudé aquí; Han pasado un par de días, así que me he estado adaptando a la mudanza. Conseguí un trabajo en la policía…. ¿Tu padre no va a cenar con nosotros? la miras mientras te sientas a su lado mientras el mayordomo te sirve la cena.

“No, mi papá está ocupado trabajando esta noche. Obtuvo un golpe de genialidad y quiso trabajar en sus ideas antes de que pudiera olvidarlo. Conoces a mi padre. Entonces está trabajando en su taller detrás de la casa ".

"Ah, bueno, eso es bueno, no quisiera interponerse en el camino del éxito". Una cita que escuchó mucho de Suyin mientras crecía en Zaofu.

"Sí, tienes razón" Asami se rió suavemente "deberías pasar por la fábrica. Estoy seguro de que a mi padre no le importaría obtener una segunda opinión sobre los diseños de la nueva línea de satomóviles que hemos preparado. Papá realmente te extraña en la oficina, tus diseños todavía se están usando en los modelos actuales. ¿Recuerdas cómo competíamos entre nosotros en las pistas? " ella sonrió

No puedes evitar recordar el breve tiempo que pasaste en Ciudad República antes de establecerte en Zaofu. "Sí, supongo que puedo pasar en mi día libre y mirar los diseños ... Recuerdo haber golpeado tu trasero en las vías, pero admitiré que tú también me has servido el mío" sonrió y no pudo evitar pero ríete. Ambos disfrutan de sus comidas y hablan sobre su tiempo en la ciudad y no pueden evitar desahogarse con ella sobre su encuentro con el avatar.

“Sí, escuché en la radio cómo Avatar llegó a Ciudad República, pero este es un nuevo entorno para ella. Necesita tiempo para adaptarse y controlar cómo funciona la ciudad. ¿Quizás deberías relajarte y ver cómo funciona? " ella tiene su dedo en su barbilla mientras piensa. No puedes evitar sonreír ante la forma en que ella siempre intentaría pensar en la otra persona.

"Oh, ¿como la primera impresión que tuve de ti cuando nos conocimos?" Te reíste entre dientes, lo que hizo que Asami sonriera y pensara en el pasado. "Oh, sí, así como así".

*

Recuerdas cuando conociste a Asami la primera vez en uno de los centros comerciales. Ella estaba buscando algunas partes para un proyecto en el que estaba trabajando mientras tenía un guardia esperando. Estaba comprando un reloj nuevo cuando accidentalmente rompió el último con su inclinación. Cuando ambos se vuelven el uno hacia el otro golpeándose el uno al otro y aterrizando sobre sus traseros.

"Oye, mira por dónde vas", escupiste y miras el reloj recién comprado roto en el suelo a tu lado "oh genial" gruñes

“Lo siento, debería haber visto a dónde iba. No te vi ”dijo una voz suave, y ella te ayudó a levantarte y notó tu reloj roto. “Oh hombre, rompí tu reloj. Puedo arreglarlo por usted si lo desea o reemplazarlo por usted. Aquí sígueme ". distraídamente toma su mano y lo lleva al automóvil privado donde el chofer está allí para regresar a la mansión.

"¿esperar lo? No creo que sea una buena idea que te siga. Quiero decir que la gente pensaría que te estoy robando o algo así "

"¿Robarle en mi propio coche y chofer?" Asami se detuvo y miró hacia atrás confundida "solo entra, no va a pasar nada". Exhaló y entró en el coche con ella siguiéndola.

Miras a tu alrededor en silencio para asimilar tu nuevo entorno antes de hablar “entonces, ¿eres rico o algo así? No todos los días tienes un chofer cerca. ¿Quién eres tú?" tu murmuraste

"Oh lo siento, soy Asami Sato"

“¿Sato? ¿Como hija de Hiroshi Sato, industrial y fundadora de Future Industries Sato? la mirabas sorprendida mientras ella miraba por la ventana “¿Qué es una chica rica como tú caminando por las concurridas calles de la ciudad república? ¿No debería haber seguridad siguiéndote? "

“No soy rico, ese es el éxito de mi padre. No necesito seguridad; Yo sé defenderme. Mi padre me hizo juzgar por los mejores profesores de defensa personal de la ciudad para que siempre pudiera protegerme ”.

"Uh bueno, supongo que es inteligente por parte de tu padre", sigues mirando a Asami mientras el camino continúa. Tu primera impresión de ella fue rápida al pensar que era otra heredera que sería remilgada y querría hacer alarde de sus riquezas, pero pronto estarías tan equivocado.

Una vez que llegas a la mansión Sato, te sorprendes de lo grande que es la finca. Asami te lleva a su habitación ya que tiene un escritorio con un pequeño juego de herramientas. Ella agarra tu reloj que no has soltado y comienza a arreglarlo en poco tiempo. Miras a tu alrededor y notas que su habitación se ve tan normal como el escritorio un poco desordenado de cualquier adolescente con dibujos e ideas. Parece que tiene la misma mente innovadora que su padre.

“Ok, listo” dice mientras enciende el reloj y funciona en perfectas condiciones.

"Guau, bueno, mira eso, gracias" sonríes mientras miras el reloj y ves cómo ella pudo arreglarlo.

"Supongo que te identifiqué mal, lo siento", hablaste en voz baja con un ligero rubor subiendo por tu mejilla

"¿Qué quieres decir?" ella te mira mientras se sienta en su escritorio

"Bueno, una vez que me dijiste quién eras, pensé que eras una chica rica y remilgada, pero al mirar a tu alrededor y conocerte un poco más, puedo ver que estaba equivocado", la miras.

“Bueno, no deberías ser tan rápido para juzgar a alguien. Te sorprenderá saber sobre una persona una vez que la conozcas ”, sonrió suavemente.

No pudiste evitar devolverle la sonrisa

Vuelves de ese recuerdo cuando miras a Asami `` desde entonces siempre has sido como una hermana pequeña para mí. Tuvo que acostumbrarse a ser amigo de una chica 7 años menor, pero siempre has sido más maduro que los niños de tu edad. A veces me olvido de tu edad, Sami '' te ríes `` ¿qué tienes 19? '' sonríes mientras tomas un trago de tu taza.

“Cerca, 18. Bueno, siempre has actuado más joven de lo que eres. Has tenido un espíritu infantil, pero veo que tu tiempo trabajando con la fuerza de seguridad de Zaofu te ha hecho madurar un poco ". Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

“Oye, puedo actuar según mi edad cuando quiera, solo fui, estoy con la compañía adecuada, bueno, mi actitud es diferente” la miras y ambos no pueden evitar reír.

Después de un poco más de tiempo para ponerse al día, llegó el momento de despedirse y despedirse de Asami.

Sales de la residencia cuando vislumbras dos figuras acurrucadas en la esquina susurrando. Intentas acercarte sin que te detecten, pero un pequeño crujido de hojas vuela tu cubierta y rápidamente montas en tu ciclo y aceleras antes de que cualquiera de esas figuras se dé cuenta de tu identidad.

Su mente corre mientras se instala en su apartamento y se pone a dormir. Pensando en quiénes eran esas figuras cerca de la residencia Sato susurrando. ¿Deberías haberte dado la vuelta y entrometerte? No parecía peligroso, solo algunos susurros turbios. Piensas en ese momento sobre el allanamiento y el robo en la mansión Sato y decides darle a Asami un anillo para calmar tus nervios.

"¿Hola?" escuchas la voz de Asami en la línea

“Oh, hola Sami, siento molestarte, solo olvidé avisarte cuando llegué a casa. Por si acaso te preguntabas. ¿Todo está bien en casa? trataste de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

“Oh, eso es genial, llegaste a casa a salvo. Sí, todo bien por aquí, solo preparándome para la cama, ¿tú? su voz era igual de tranquila, no sonaba nerviosa ni dio ninguna indicación de que estaba bien, lo que te calmó.

“Eso es bueno, bueno, debería dejarte ir. Espero que duermas bien. Gracias por la cena por cierto. Fue genial como siempre ”.

“En cualquier momento, t/n. siempre eres bienvenido aquí. Buenas noches, que duermas bien también ”, ambos terminaron la llamada y se dirigieron a la cama y miraron hacia el techo, que es algo que siempre suele hacer antes de quedarse dormido. Aunque todo te dio la indicación de que Asami y su padre están a salvo, hay un sentimiento que no puedes evitar sacudir.


	5. Un Trato Es Un Trato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se vuelven aburridas durante el día en la estación, por lo que decide invitar al jefa a un partido de pro-Control. ¿Cómo terminará tu noche con la jefa de policía?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por lo tanto, sigo la historia a medida que avanza en las estaciones. Intentaré saltarme un par de episodios, pero todo en su propio tiempo para encajar el diálogo entre el lector y Lin, así como el resto del Equipo Avatar.

Hoy ha sido un aburrimiento total en el trabajo, nada más que delitos menores y disputas civiles para ti. Solo procedimientos estándar, nada emocionante para escribir en sus informes. Una vez que terminó su turno, recordó que iba a haber un partido de Pro-Bending en el Pro-Bending Arena. El partido de esta noche fueron las semifinales de las rondas preliminares antes de que comenzara el torneo oficial. Esta ronda fue los Hurones de Fuego contra los Tigerdillos del Templo Dorado, el competidor más duro del hurón hasta el momento. El equipo estaba formado por dos hermanos maestro fuego y maestro tierra, Mako y Bolin, y un maestro agua con el nombre de Hasook. Siempre te ha gustado animar a los desamparados, así que estabas considerando ir a ver el partido con la esperanza de que los Fire Ferrets pudieran lograr una victoria.

Hiciste lo que parecía convertirse en una rutina al ducharte en las duchas de la estación y te preparaste allí. Caminaste hacia la oficina dla jefa donde ella estaba en su estado habitual, irritada y rodeada de papeleo. Estás decidiendo si disparar tu tiro y pedirle al jefa que salga por la noche. Solo una noche amistosa. Entonces, ¿cuál es el daño en eso? ¿Correcto?

"Parece que el papeleo nunca se detiene, ¿eh?" interrumpes el silencio

Lin levanta la vista un poco sorprendida al escuchar tu voz y gruñe en respuesta "¿Necesitas algo?" ella mira hacia abajo mientras lee los papeles en sus manos.

"En realidad no, lo estaba si quisieras ir al partido de pro-control esta noche ... conmigo" te apoyaste contra el marco de la puerta

Lin miró hacia arriba y arqueó una ceja intrigada por la repentina invitación. "Gracias, pero tengo papeleo que manejar, chico"

“Lo tengo, la jefa nunca descansa, pero quiero decir que nunca te vuelves más joven. Tómate un tiempo y disfruta de la simplicidad de la vida, como ver a los chicos hacerse daño ". Te rompes y sonríes y sonríes.

Lin no puede evitar sonreír y baja la mirada: "¿Quién jugará esta noche?"

"Hurones de fuego y los tigre-dillos" respondiste

“Un equipo tan novato, esos Hurones. No lo lograrán ”, murmura rápidamente.

“Ah, entonces sí te mantienes al día con los equipos… los Hurones llegaron más lejos de lo que nadie esperaba esta temporada. Pueden sorprenderte ". Sonríes mientras cruzas los brazos "si te ayuda a convencerte más, te ayudaré con cualquier papeleo que te falte para que no te quedes atrás y mantengas el rumbo", agregas rápidamente

"Bien, me has convencido, t / n" gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco mientras sonreía levemente y se ponía de pie.

"¿Vas a cambiar?" gritas mientras ella pasa junto a ti y comienza a caminar por la habitación.

"No"

"…Bien entonces"

*

Lin y tú se sientan en las gradas mientras sostienen unos copos de fuego y dos limonada de cereza y bayas. Lin insistió en que no quería nada más que saber por instancias anteriores con chicas que siempre terminan masticando, así que para estar seguro, ordenaste una bebida adicional y una bolsa mediana de hojuelas de fuego.

"¿De verdad crees que los Tiger-dillos van a vencer a los Hurones de Fuego?" inicias una conversación mientras preparas la merienda y las bebidas entre los dos y comienzas a mirar a la multitud antes de agarrar algunos copos y masticar un poco.

"Son más fuertes, experimentados y pelean más agresivos que los Hurones, eso los pone en ventaja" mira al ring mientras ella se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño.

"Bueno, eso es cierto, pero siempre es divertido apoyar a los desamparados" sonríes y luego la miras haciendo que levantes una ceja "uhh ... ¿estás bien, jefa?"

"¿qué?" Ella te da la espalda y no está segura de lo que quieres decir

“¿Es eso como tu ir a moverte? ¿Inmediatamente con los brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño? Si tuviera un yuan cada vez que veo esa imagen, tendré suficiente para una comida familiar ". Sonríes y bromeas. Lin, por otro lado, solo mira hacia otro lado y gruñe ligeramente, pero no lo niega, lo que solo te hace sonreír más.

Vamos, relájate, Lin. Disfruta de unas hojuelas de fuego y un poco de limonada de cerezas y bayas y mira el partido ".

"Te dije que no quería ningún refrigerio"

"Cierto, lo hiciste, pero si por casualidad necesitas un trago o algo para masticar, eres más que bienvenido a ayudarte a ti mismo", le hablaste con calma.

Las luces se atenúan, no puedes evitar sentirte feliz de que así fuera para poder salir de esa situación incómoda. Ambos observan cómo comienza el partido y ven cómo ambos equipos no pierden el tiempo tratando de sacarse el uno al otro de la primera zona. Los Hurones de Fuego están tratando de empujar una ventaja contra los dillos-tigre, pero Bolin y Hasook son lanzados a la siguiente zona.

Te preguntas si es demasiado pronto para pensar que esta podría no ser su temporada para llegar al torneo. Los tigre-dillos son un equipo bueno y difícil de vencer, pero miras con entusiasmo para ver si el Fire Ferret puede trabajar juntos y vencerlos. Tan pronto como creas que hay alguna posibilidad de que Mako también sea empujado a la zona dos, dejando que el otro equipo avance hacia su lado de la arena. En este punto, parece que los tigres-dillos son más fuertes ya que empujan a Hasook a la zona tres y finalmente lo empujan al agua y empujan a ambos hermanos a la zona tres. Tanto usted como Lin se inclinan para ver mejor lo que está pasando en el ring y escuchar al locutor recordar lo que está pasando. No puedes evitar ver como Lin se agacha y agarra algunos copos y mastica haciéndote sonreír. Sabía que comería un poco, pensó. Antes de que los tigre-dillos puedan hacer más avances, el tiempo se acaba y la primera ronda va a los tigre-dillos. No puedes evitar suspirar contento de que los hurones de fuego de alguna manera hayan podido quedarse.

Mira, los tigre-dillos son más fuertes. Los Hurones no pueden comprender la situación para hacer movimientos para avanzar ". Lin deja escapar

La miras mientras ella todavía tiene los ojos en el anillo, y le das una taza de limonada de cereza y bayas y ves qué haría. Arrastra la taza hacia su mano y ella, distraídamente, toma la taza y toma un sorbo de la pajita y luego la deja en la mesa. Miras hacia abajo y te ríes en voz baja, no puedes evitar pensar en lo lindo que es ver a Lin ver el partido. En breve rodee dos estrellas y esperas que la primera ronda sea solo un buen calentamiento para los hurones y notes un enfoque más agresivo en el equipo, ya que en los siguientes segundos finales de la ronda pudieron empujar a los tigres-dillos a su siguiente zonas.

Asegurando un punto para su equipo, lo que hace que esta tercera y última ronda sea aún más intensa de ver. Miras como comienza el tercer asalto y notas cómo Hasook está tropezando, perdiendo su terreno y dando tumbos entre Mako y Bolin antes de caer sobre Bolin.

"¿Qué diablos le pasa a este tipo?" Gritas levantando un brazo hacia el ring mientras miras el partido con atención. "Es más resbaladizo que un pingüino nutria". Lin no puede evitar reírse de tu comentario. Procedes a observar que debido al error de Hasook, tanto él como Bolin son enviados al agua. Gimes golpeando tu mano sobre tu regazo. "Maldita sea" murmuras.

"Bueno, siempre hay una próxima temporada", dijo Lin sonriendo burlonamente ante tu reacción.

La miras y le das una cara de "siempre la próxima temporada" de la que te burlas, pero rápidamente miras el anillo. Ahora no hay forma de que Mako pueda manejar una situación de tres a uno, pero es de esperar que este chico pueda aguantarlo.

Ves a Mako balanceándose y tejiendo los diferentes ataques que se le presentan. Sin dar puñetazos todavía, "parece que está tratando de que el equipo se canse antes de hacer cualquier tipo de ataque". Le hablaste a Lin mientras señalabas a Mako "está accediendo a la situación antes de atacar, bastante inteligente", sigues comentando, ya que Lin no puede evitar estar de acuerdo mientras observa. Mako finalmente hace un movimiento y da un poderoso golpe que noquea a un chico y pronto noquea a otro chico, dejándolo en un enfrentamiento repentino entre el maestro fuego y el maestro tierra en el equipo opuesto. Pronto hay tanto humo en la arena del partido que no puedes ver dónde está Mako, pero pronto lo ves saltar a través de la pantalla de humo y golpear al doblador de tierra fuera del ring.

"¡Es un golpe de gracia!" oyes al locutor gritar desde los altavoces y no puedes evitar animar al equipo novato que salta de tu asiento. Mako acaba de ganar el partido para su equipo sin ayuda. Luego recuerdas con quién estás y miras a Lin, que tiene una cara sorprendente al verte celebrar que no puedes evitar tener un rubor en tu mejilla y frotar la parte posterior de tu cuello mientras te muerdes el labio. "Me dejé llevar" murmuras "pero oye los hurones llegan a la final" sonríes

Así, el partido acaba y los dos se levantan. Intentas limpiar el desastre que hiciste tanto como puedas y sales de la arena, tirando tu basura. Me alegro de que hayas pasado algún tiempo disfrutando de la ciudad con Lin.

"Entonces, ¿qué piensas de la noche hasta ahora, Lin?" caminas a su lado mientras metes las manos en los bolsillos.

“En realidad, no tan mal. Esos hurones tuvieron suerte. Si no fuera por ese maestro fuego, no podrían tener éxito. Tú, por otro lado, estás muy animado en pro-bending "

“Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero la suerte no es tan mala a veces. Oye, son interesantes, me gustan los estilos de lucha, son tan diferentes a los típicos que hacen los dobladores "das un par de pasos y luego la miras" ¿quieres tomar un poco de té antes de que termine la noche? "

“Antes de que termine la noche? Estás olvidando la otra parte del trato, t / n ”Lin rápidamente intervino

"¿acuerdo?" la miras, tus ojos se abren sin saber de qué está hablando.

“Regresaremos a la estación para terminar ese montón de papeleo. No se va a acabar solo ”sigue caminando, va hacia el coche y sube.

Te quedas ahí habiendo olvidado que efectivamente mencionaste que la ayudarías con el papeleo. Empiezas a arrepentirte de haber mencionado eso, ya que te estás cansando, pero luego una voz en tu cabeza te habla. 'puedes pasar más tiempo con Lin, probablemente uno a uno con Lin Beifong, no seas idiota, t / n'. sientes que se enciende una bombilla cuando te das cuenta y caminas hacia el coche y entras. Lin te mira sorprendido, lo que te da una mirada confusa "¿qué pasa, me senté en algo?" te levantas rápidamente y miras el asiento ella te detiene rápidamente "no, no pensé que realmente vendrías" habló

"Bueno, un trato es un trato", vuelve a sentarse y coloca el cinturón de seguridad mientras espera a que Lin conduzca.

*

Estás sentado en el sofá de la oficina dla jefa mientras escribes cualquier rasguño de gallina de zarigüeya que escribieron estos oficiales y tratas de reescribirlo con tu mejor caligrafía. Miras a la jefa y notas las bolsas debajo de sus ojos y luego miras el reloj. Ambos han estado en la oficina durante aproximadamente dos horas desde que regresaron del partido. La noche un poco pasada la medianoche, te levantas y te diriges a la estación de refrigerios y preparas un poco de té para ti y para la jefa, y le entregas la taza. Ella no dice mucho, pero toma la taza y te saluda con la cabeza en señal de agradecimiento y toma un sorbo. Usted asiente con la cabeza y vuelve al sofá y sigue trabajando en el papeleo. Pronto podrás bajar la pila el 80% del camino hecho. Solo un par más, te dices a ti mismo mientras sientes que tus ojos se mueven nerviosamente, tratas de sacudirte la somnolencia. Lin te mira "puedes irte si quieres, puedo terminar el resto en una hora" dijo llenando el silencio en el aire "Estoy bien, te prometo" bostezas y sacudes la cabeza "¿de verdad? Parece que estás a punto de caerte al suelo en cualquier momento ", murmuró.

“¿Qué es otra hora?” Sonríes suavemente, una débil mientras tus ojos se entrecierran levemente. "Sólo sigue hablando, eso te ayudará", hablaste suavemente mientras miras los papeles y Lin los clasifica en su pila correspondiente. "Está bien, ¿cómo terminaste trabajando en Zaofu?" Lin te miró y giró su silla en tu dirección.

Rápidamente la miras, sorprendido por su repentino interés en el tema, tal vez porque Zaofu es la ciudad-estado que fundó su hermana. “Bueno, ¿quieres la historia corta o larga? Bien, estamos tratando de mantenernos despiertos tan bien. Pensé que una ciudad que era solo de metal era interesante, así que fui a visitarla y me convertí en un lugar de residencia por un par de años. La historia de cómo y por qué llegué a Zaofu es parte de una historia que llevo años preparándola ”, la miraba y luego miraba por la ventana de su oficina mirando la luna y las estrellas que se arrastran. Sus luces brillan en tu cara y luego miran a Lin. “De todos modos, Zaofu ... estaba de visita en la ciudad y tenía una familia agradable para recibirme, y un día me encontré con Wei y Wing mientras jugaban un juego que estaban inventando. Los gemelos y yo nos hicimos amigos rápidamente me llevó a su casa donde conocí al resto de la familia, fueron muy acogedores y me invitaron. Me acerqué a casi todo el mundo, Wei y Wing, luego Opal. Creo que se alegró de hacerse amiga de una chica que no era su madre ". Esbozas una sonrisa y Lin siente la distancia repentina entre ustedes dos y decide levantarse entre su historia y sentarse a su lado, luego le indica que continúe. Piensas donde lo dejaste “Luego está Huan, que es un poco extremo, y Bataar Jr, que siempre estaba ocupado inventando con su padre. Así que me mantuve cerca de los niños más pequeños. Un día, mientras los gemelos jugaban a su juego de metal, perdieron el control del disco de metal y vino directamente hacia mí. mi instinto fue poner mis brazos frente a mí y cerré los ojos pero nunca sentí ningún impacto…. "Te quedas atrás recordando ese día y luego vuelves a la historia" Abro los ojos y veo que había tomado el control del disco manteniéndolo suspendido lo que sorprendió a los gemelos, comenzaron a hacerme preguntas sobre por qué no les dije que podía doblar metal a lo que les dije que no sabía, a mí me sorprendió tanto como a ellos. Poco después de ese momento, Suyin se ofreció a entrenarme, feliz de tener un compañero maestro de metales en su niebla y me tomó bajo su protección, enseñándome todo lo que sabía sobre el subelemento. Comprendí sus enseñanzas con bastante rapidez y pronto pude seguir su ritmo en los combates de sparring. Me di cuenta de que las fuerzas de seguridad de la ciudad entraban cuando llegué por primera vez y cuando sentí que tenía un buen control sobre mi flexión, fui a Su y Bataar Sr para unirme a la fuerza. Ambos me apoyaron y me ofrecieron un lugar para quedarme en la residencia Beifong. Me quedé en Zaofu por poco más de 10 años con la familia mientras trabajaba en la fuerza de seguridad, hice rango y era bastante bueno en mi trabajo ”. Miras a Lin que no ha dicho mucho mientras te frotas los muslos y luego juntas tus manos en un suave aplauso "así que esa es la historia" exhalas profundamente y sonríes débilmente.

"Eso es interesante, ¿entonces no naciste en Zaofu?" preguntó tratando de averiguar la historia de su vida, sin decir mucho y simplemente tomando la información y accediendo a ella a medida que la escuchaba.

"Oh no, como dije, mi vida es una historia completa y Zaofu es solo una parte de ella", sonríes. "Te diría más, pero tal vez deberíamos intentar hacer estos informes", recoges los archivos y miras a ellos

“S / n, puedes irte, ya te he excusado” Lin te mira. Ella puede sentir que tus ojos están cansados y bastante segura de que han aparecido algunas bolsas.

“Sí, y dije que un trato es un trato. Podemos mantener este baile de ida y vuelta toda la noche. He oído que puedes ser terco, pero yo puedo ser igual de terco, Lin. No tiene sentido empujar ". La miras un poco molesta, pero no puedes evitar pensar que se está acercando a ti por preocupación en lugar de simplemente empujarte. “No te voy a dejar con el gruñido del trabajo”, coges un bolígrafo y continúas trabajando, y escribes en los informes corrigiendo los errores que habían cometido los agentes.

Lin solo sacude la cabeza con incredulidad y gruñó antes de volver a levantarse y dirigirse a su escritorio, te mira y sonríe suavemente antes de volver al trabajo y pronto, en la próxima hora, ambos terminan y limpian la configuración de su oficina. archivos e informes en su escritorio en una pila ordenada antes de salir, poco después de las dos de la mañana.

Ambos están fuera de la estación con el casco en la mano y la chaqueta ahora puesta mientras se vuelven para mirar al jefa. Ambos están uno frente al otro con una distancia de visión. No estoy seguro si estás demasiado cansado para hablar o simplemente asimilando el silencio, antes de que Lin abra la boca.

"... gracias por quedarte y ayudar, realmente no tenías que hacerlo" te agradeció incómodamente sin saber muy bien cómo mostrar el gesto.

"No hay problema, cualquier cosa para ti, Ch-Lin" sonríes, alcanzas la puerta y la abres. Lin te mira sin saber qué hacer o por qué hiciste esa acción por ella, pero ella entra lentamente al auto y tú cierras la puerta detrás de ella, ella enciende su satomóvil poco después.

Estás a punto de voltear hacia tu motocicleta cuando ella te llama la atención "oye, como agradecimiento por esta noche, puedes llegar tarde esta mañana, en lugar de las 6 puedes entrar a las 10." Ella te mira y te da una sonrisa suave, una sonrisa que no has visto antes en Lin, ¿se sentía agradecida por tu ayuda?

"Aw gracias jefa, eres demasiado amable" sonríes y te ríes

"No lo arruines, t / n", pone los ojos en blanco pero no mueve su auto, te imaginas que está esperando hasta que montes tu bicicleta y empieces a moverse antes de que ella haga un movimiento, así que caminas hacia tu bicicleta y sube, ponlo en marcha y ponte el casco. Miras a Lin y le das un suave asentimiento y la saluda con la mano mientras levantas el pie de apoyo y miras a tu alrededor antes de girar en U y dirigirte a casa con Lin siguiéndote. En breve se detiene en su apartamento mientras Lin sigue avanzando y le da un suave bocinazo. Le devuelve el saludo mientras empuja su bicicleta hacia su pequeño garaje y se dirige a su apartamento, donde simplemente se quita el casco y se derrumba en su cama y se desmaya sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse la ropa.


	6. Ahí está su titulo, amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justo cuando crees que Korra no puede ponerte aún más de los nervios, te das cuenta de que está en un equipo pro-Control y tiene una gala en su honor. ¿Cuáles son sus pensamientos a medida que ocurren los eventos?

Estás corriendo a toda velocidad tras el culpable por un callejón. Arroja algunos cubos de basura para bloquear tu página y les prende fuego. Saltas y doblas un pedazo de tierra para levantarte y levantarte en el aire. El tipo mira hacia atrás y ve que te has ido pensando que está despejado, pero una vez que se da la vuelta, aterrizas justo frente a él y le das una sonrisa.

"Hey, eh oficial" te saluda nerviosamente antes de intentar hacer otra carrera antes de que lo agarres por el cuello y lo empujes contra la pared y comiences a esposarlo.

"Entonces, ¿qué robaste esta vez, ping de dos dedos?" murmuraste mientras echas un vistazo dentro de la bolsa

"No sé de lo que está hablando, oficial, no tengo nada", dijo nerviosamente mientras trataba de moverse, pero su mano en el centro de la espalda le impidió hacer un presupuesto.

“Corriste mucho por nada. Pensé que toda esa pequeña escena con el Avatar te habría enfriado ".

Two Toed Ping solo murmuró algunas tonterías sobre el Avatar y lo acompañó por el callejón donde está Office Song para ayudar a traer a Two Toed Ping en la parte trasera del coche patrulla.

“Eh… buen trabajo, chico. Apenas usaste tu flexión ". El oficial Song sonrió mientras le tocaba el hombro.

“No fue ningún sudor, me gusta la persecución y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Solo lo uso en caso de que las cosas se pongan feas. Nada que no pueda manejar ”cruzas los brazos y sonríes, triunfante en la forma en que te manejaste.

"Vamos a reservar a este tipo". El oficial Song subió al coche patrulla, subió y condujo de regreso a la estación. Donde dos oficiales vienen y acompañan a Two Toed Ping a una celda y lo reservan.

"Deberíamos nombrar una celda en honor a usted Ping". Te ríes mientras ves que el proceso de reserva ocurre frente a ti y vas a tu escritorio y comienzas a escribir el informe.

Hacia el final de tu turno, las cosas empezaron a enfriarse y decides tu descanso para dirigirte al campo de entrenamiento y hacer un entrenamiento.

Te quitas la armadura de metal doblado dejándote en tu tanque negro habitual y te envuelves las manos con algunas bandas y luego comienzas a trabajar en tus golpes de corta distancia en un saco de boxeo lleno de arena.

Trabaja en sus jabs y patadas, sudando y jadeando sin darse cuenta de la audiencia en la entrada. Te das la vuelta y notas que Lin te está mirando.

“Uh… hola Jefa. ¿Querías usar el espacio? " te pones de pie derecho para comenzar a desenvolver tus bandas para darle espacio a Lin.

"Tal como estabas, estaba pasando cuando escuché a alguien entrenando".

Sonríes mientras recuperas el aliento “sí, pensé que trabajo en mis habilidades de lucha. Mantener mis habilidades y estar en forma. No quiero terminar como Lu o Gang ”, no puedes evitar reírte.

Lin gime “esos dos imbéciles… bueno, tienes razón. Escuché sobre el arresto que hiciste hoy. Song dijo que no necesitabas ninguna ayuda. Buen trabajo."

"¿Es eso ... estoy escuchando un cumplido dla jefa?" la miras y cruzas los brazos enarcando una ceja.

"Olvida que dije algo", murmura Lin y se gira para alejarse.

"Espere…. gracias, significa mucho viniendo de usted ... Jefa ”, trota hacia ella y le dice en voz baja. Lin no se da la vuelta para mirarte, pero puedes ver que la esquina de su boca se levanta un poco antes de que continúe caminando.

*

Después de la ducha, te diriges a la oficina de Lin y la ves, como siempre, sentada en su escritorio con papeles en las manos. Sientes Dejavu de la noche anterior y golpeas el marco de la puerta. Lin no mira hacia arriba y sigue revisando sus informes y simplemente dice "¿qué es ahora?"

"Iba a presionar mi suerte y ver si querías ver el partido final de pro-flexión esta noche" te apoyaste contra el marco de la puerta cruzando los brazos mientras esperabas que Lin respondiera.

Lin deja de levantar una ceja mientras te mira sorprendida de que la estés invitando a un evento. Empiezas a preguntarte si fue un error preguntar en primer lugar por la forma en que te mira que tragas saliva de miedo.

Ella exhala y cuando frunce el ceño “lo siento niña, ayer me relajé lo suficiente. Lo último que quiero es acumular y los espíritus saben cuánto odio los atrasos ".

“Oh ...” exhalas lentamente. Pensaste que te iban a regañar por interrumpir su paz, pero eso parecía un buen rechazo. Apesta, pero es mejor que ser gritado.

“Está bien, perfectamente comprensible. Quizás en otro momento ”le das una cálida sonrisa y te inclinas en el marco de la puerta cuando comienzas a alejarte.

"... gracias, t / n" escuchas a Lin murmurar

"¿Qué es ese jefa?" te detienes a mitad de la vuelta y la miras

"Por la invitación ... gracias por considerarme"

Le das una pequeña sonrisa “en cualquier momento jefa, que tengas una buena noche” y te despides mientras tomas tu chaqueta y casco del cajón inferior y te diriges al resto de la noche antes de ir a la arena.

*

Toma asiento y espera a que comience el partido, esta vez solo, aunque fue una vez en la que no puede evitar perderse de compartir experiencias con alguien. Notas que una persona diferente sube al ring por los Hurones "¿Qué pasó con Hasook?" murmuras mientras miras confundido.

Escuchas al locutor a través de los parlantes “un maestro agua de reemplazo de último minuto. A ver si es otro diamante en bruto, como los hermanos de la escuela de los golpes duros ”.

"Eh, una chica, no está mal ..." sonríes un poco. Es bueno ver a las mujeres unirse a la diversión. Miras con anticipación el comienzo del partido, y luego escuchas al árbitro hacer sonar su silbato para comenzar el partido. Miras como la chica del lado del agua patea a su oponente maestra agua al lado del ring y tu mandíbula cae. "¡¿Qué diablos fue eso ?!" murmuras. Un par de fanáticos te miran, un par de risas y gemidos llenan el área de comedia e irritación porque esta chica está jugando sucio o no sabe cómo jugar en absoluto.

Ves a la chica inclinándose pero sin seguir las reglas del juego y cruzando la línea en su zona. Te golpeas la cara con agravio, “hombre, ¿de dónde sacaron a esta chica, de las calles? ¡Puedo jugar mejor que eso! " murmuras. Ronda uno encima. Oso ornitorrinco toma el punto.

Las estrellas de la segunda ronda y el equipo contrario muestran signos de acabar con la chica maestra agua, ya que obviamente ella es el eslabón débil de los Hurones. Ves como los tres jugadores del oso ornitorrinco básicamente intimidan a esta chica y todos le envían un golpe y luego miran cómo bloquea sus golpes ... ¿qué es eso ... Tierra Control? Escupiste tu bebida sin estar seguro de que eso fue exactamente lo que viste, y parece que tú y el locutor vieron lo mismo porque justo en la cola ambos dicen "espera un minuto, ¿esa maestra agua simplemente se dobló?" miras al árbitro que no está seguro de qué llamada hacer. Nada como esto ha sucedido antes.

Te levantas y miras a la chica para tener una mejor vista mientras escuchas al locutor. "Creo que este jugador de reemplazo podría ser, no, de ninguna manera ..."

"No hay manera" murmuras mientras te acercas al borde. Con la esperanza de que no fuera la persona que crees que es.

"…Tienes que estar bromeando. ¡Ella es el avatar, amigos! "

"¡¿Korra ?!" jadeas. Tus ojos se abren cuando finalmente ves el rostro de Korra en el ring.

"¡¿Qué diablos está haciendo jugando en un partido de pro-control ?!" te irrita verla ahí fuera. ¿Tenzin sabe sobre esto? En lugar de intentar equilibrar el mundo, ella está aquí jugando un juego. Te enojas cuando escuchas que el árbitro le da el visto bueno para seguir jugando siempre y cuando solo se doble el agua durante el resto del partido. Caminas de regreso a tu asiento y observas cómo el otro equipo rápidamente y actúa de manera más agresiva al derribar a Korra al agua.

No puedes evitar sonreír. Ella se lo merece. La ronda 2 va para los osos ornitorrincos. En este punto empiezas a preguntarte si vale la pena quedarse el resto del partido. Los Hurones de Fuego están siendo poseídos y Korra no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo allí. Todavía puedes escuchar los informes del locutor cuando te levantas: "Creo que el debut de Avatar se interrumpirá".

decide que es mejor irse y adelantarse al tráfico "La han empujado de regreso a la zona tres, y el agua la está llamando". subes los escalones hacia uno de los pasillos "en cualquier momento y se acabará para ellos", piensas en tu mente.

“Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes — sostenga el teléfono. Detengan las prensas ". El locutor grita y te detienes a tu paso sorprendido y te das la vuelta.

"¿Eh?" miras el ring y ves que ella todavía está en el juego ...

"Se mueve como un jugador completamente diferente"

La ves moverse con más fluidez, casi como… ”una hoja”, murmuras en voz baja mientras observas atentamente los movimientos de Korra. Observe cómo los osos ornitorrincos están perdiendo energía y observe cómo los Hurones de Fuego comienzan a hacer su movimiento y le dan al equipo todo lo que tienen para lograr un sorprendente nocaut.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal eso?", Murmuras con incredulidad, luego te pones derecho, te das la vuelta y sales. Montas tu bicicleta y miras hacia atrás a la arena antes de ponerte el casco y regresar rápidamente a tu lugar. No puedes creer que realmente viste lo que ocurrió allí. Todavía no te gusta la chica, pero lo que presenciaste fue agradable.

Usted se destaca en la terraza de su apartamento y contempla la vida nocturna y las tranquilas olas del agua del canal.

*

Desde ese último partido de pro-Control hace dos noches, te asignaron tareas de patrulla y no puedes evitar aburrirte. Al menos la jefa te dejó usar tu bicicleta en lugar del coche patrulla. No le importa el automóvil, pero siente que puede moverse más libremente con su bicicleta, es más fácil moverse por las calles con una bicicleta que con un automóvil grande. Estás conduciendo por la calle y notas a Asami hablando con un chico, se ve bastante desgastado y en el suelo. Acelera y se detiene al costado de la calle.

"¿Todo bien por aquí?" gritas mientras te quitas el casco y caminas hacia Asami mientras se prepara para volver a montar en su ciclomotor.

“¡S / n! si todo bien. Como que me choqué con él con mi ciclomotor, pero todos estamos bien ”Asami te llama.

Los ojos de Mako se agrandan mientras sus mejillas se enrojecen, “sí oficial, todo está bien. ¡Solo pequeños rasguños! No es necesario involucrar a la policía "

Miras a Mako y luego a Asami "¿estás seguro?"

Asami sonríe y pone una mano en tu hombro "sí, lo invito a cenar en Kwong's Cuisine".

Le devuelves la sonrisa y te inclinas hacia ella "sabes que cuando dicen que puedes hacer que un chico se vuelva loco, en realidad no tienen la intención de hacerlo perder, especialmente con un ciclomotor, Sami" te ríes, lo que hace que Asami se ría mientras bien

Mako se queda ahí confundido "espera, ¿ustedes dos se conocen?"

Te quedas ahí levantando una ceja. “Pensé que eso era un hecho, cuando ella me llamó por mi nombre. Ese golpe debe haberte golpeado en la cabeza "

“Uh… uh no, soy muy honesto. Lo siento, pero no estoy seguro de por qué estoy nervioso ". Mako se frota la nuca

“Mira, está todo bien, ambos dicen que está bien. Se les ocurrió un compromiso y parece que ninguno de los dos va a presentar cargos, así que lo dejaré pasar ". Te encoges de hombros mientras cruzas los brazos y mueves la mano con un movimiento deslizante.

"Pero como ella te está invitando a cenar, y como amiga cercana de Asami, es mejor que te portes lo mejor posible, y como sabes que soy policía, sabes lo que pasará si no lo haces" caminas hacia él con un tono severo y serio en tu voz.

"Aww, vamos, no lo asustes, t / n" Asami te detiene poniendo una mano en tu hombro.

"Lo siento, Sami no puedo evitar ser protector con mis amigos" sonríes y te paras, luego exhalas y recuperas la compostura.

"Soy y / n" extiendes tu mano hacia Mako para presentarte

"Mako, es un gusto conocerte", toma tu mano y te devuelve el gesto.

"Está bien, ahora ya que hicimos las presentaciones, y antes de que comencemos a detener el tráfico, salgamos de la calle y sigamos por nuestros caminos diferentes", los miras a ambos y te saludan mientras caminas de regreso a tu ciclo

"Veo que todavía tienes el ciclo, ¿cómo va y / n?" Asami grita

"Perfecto como siempre, Asami, gracias a ti" sonríes y te pones el casco, les haces una señal y te vas.

*

"¿Para qué es la gala?" no puedes evitar preguntar mientras estás en medio de la oficina de Lin. Ella le preguntó una vez más si podía encargarse de la seguridad, mientras que lamentablemente tuvo que aparecer como jefa de policía.

“Tarrlok tuvo la idea más grandiosa de organizar una gala en el" honor de Avatar ". Como es el avatar, todas las figuras importantes estarán allí para verla ". Ella gime y pone los ojos en blanco, poniendo su mano en su cadera mientras pasa por alto los planes de seguridad.

"¿Una gala para el Avatar?" murmuras incrédulo “¿qué hizo para conseguir una gala? Hombre, ella da dos pasos en la ciudad y la están desfilando como una especie de celebridad. Ella no merece la atención ". Frunces el ceño y empiezas a enfadarte. Intentas escuchar el consejo de Asami en tu cabeza, pero esta chica hace que sea difícil que te guste.

"¿Vas a manejarte solo o voy a tener que reemplazarte por alguien más?" Lin gime de molestia mientras te mira.

"Puedo hacerlo, Jefa". Reúnas tus sentidos y le das un saludo antes de salir y comenzar a revisar la información de seguridad de la gala.

*

Miras a tu alrededor y ves a todas las figuras importantes de la política para saludar a Avatar Korra. Tus ojos escanean y no puedes evitar aterrizar en Lin. La ves caminar entre la multitud con su uniforme de jefa y notas que Tarrlok la llama. Miras a tu alrededor asegurándote de que todo va en consecuencia y luego caminas más de cerca vigilando mientras lo haces, sin perder la concentración en el trabajo. Incluso si esta noche es para Korra, vas a hacer un buen trabajo.

Te acercas lo suficiente para escuchar a Lin darle algunas palabras a Korra. “Solo porque la ciudad te está lanzando una gran tarea pendiente, no creas que eres algo especial. No has hecho absolutamente nada para merecer esto ". Ella mira a Korra con una trampa e inmediatamente se aleja mientras continúa. No puede evitar sonreír haciendo todo lo posible por no reírse, eso no sería profesional y regresar a su publicación.

Lin te mira mientras regresas a tu puesto. "¿Qué estás haciendo fuera de lugar, t / n?" ella te ladra

“Pensé que había una perturbación en el ala este, pero resultó ser bromas y risas innecesarias. Regresé tan pronto como se manejó ". La miras mientras te enfrentas a la audiencia con los brazos detrás de la espalda.

Lin no dice mucho, pero se nota que no quiere estar aquí. Ambos permanecen en silencio durante el resto de la noche.

Te alejas de Lin y revisas el perímetro antes de regresar con ella y te das cuenta de que Tarrlok escolta a Korra por las escaleras donde hay numerosos reporteros y comienza a emboscarla con preguntas sobre los Igualitarios.

“¿Por qué te has negado a unirte al grupo de trabajo de Tarrlok? Como Avatar, ¿no deberías ir tras Amon?

“Prometiste servir a esta ciudad. ¿Vas a retractarte de esa promesa ahora?

"¿Crees que inclinarse a favor es más importante que luchar contra la revolución?" De usted sabía que esa pregunta iba a surgir.

Ves a estos reporteros comerse a Korra con más preguntas de las que ella puede responder. Luego, escuche a un periodista preguntarle cuál parece que realmente la pone de los nervios.

"¿Le tienes miedo a Amon?"

Miras a Korra y la ves explotar “¡No le tengo miedo a nadie! Si la ciudad me necesita, me uniré al grupo de trabajo de Tarrlok y ayudaré a luchar contra Amon ".

Tarrlok rápidamente agarra a Korra con una excitación sospechosa "ahí está su titular, amigos" y observa mientras todos los reporteros toman fotografías. Estás sorprendido por el arrebato de Korra. Miras a Tarrlok y empiezas a pensar que toda esta gala y el enjambre de reporteros era solo una forma de empujar a Korra a unirse a su agenda. No puedes evitar mirar a Lin, que también tiene la sorpresa impresa en su rostro y te devuelve la mirada.

"Está bien, es suficiente, tienes lo que querías". Lin les grita a los reporteros mientras camina entre la multitud y usted y un par de oficiales escoltan a la prensa fuera del edificio. Pronto la gala se apaga y tú y Lin se aseguran de que el área esté despejada y segura.

Sales del edificio detrás de Lin "¿Korra realmente se va a unir al grupo de trabajo de Tarrlok?"

"La escuchaste, ¿no es así?" Murmura molesta

“Sí, pero fue manipulada por Tarrlok. Lo viste ”la miras

"Su culpa por enamorarse de sus planes". Ella se encogió de hombros sin importarle

"Sí, supongo", murmuras mientras Lin entra en el coche patrulla.

"¿Dónde está tu ciclo?" Lin mira a su alrededor y luego a ti

“Oh, tomé un paseo con el resto del equipo, pero todos se fueron después de que los despedí después de la autorización. Está bien, puedo caminar ". Te encoges de hombros y empiezas a caminar por la acera.

"Súbete", murmura mientras pasa lentamente "Puedo llevarte de regreso a la estación"

"¿De Verdad? No quiero molestarte ”la miras

"Súbete antes de que me arrepienta de la oferta", gritó

Saltas por la puerta sin perder el tiempo y ella se marcha.

Estás mirando las luces de la ciudad con el ceño fruncido tratando de pensar en algo y luego miras a Lin "sabes, me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca me he ofrecido a llevarte a dar una vuelta"

"Sí, no gracias" Lin solo se queja

“Vamos, creo que eres Jefa, significa que te gusta la emoción y el peligro. Siente la adrenalina mientras estás en bicicleta ". Sonríes sintiendo la emoción de solo pensar en montar tu bicicleta.

"Tal vez un día simplemente no hoy", murmura

“Genial, lo planearé” sonríes y luego miras pensativamente “así que ¿no te gusta Avatar también? No pude evitar escuchar su declaración mientras pasaba durante mi barrido "

Lin echa un vistazo y luego vuelve a mirar la carretera. “Simplemente no se merecía la gala. Quise decir lo que dije"

"Bueno, estoy de acuerdo, hasta que ..."

"¿hasta?"

“Hasta que fue solo una estratagema para que Korra hiciera lo que Tarrlok quería, que era que ella se uniera a su grupo de trabajo”, miras hacia atrás en el evento y analizas todo lo que sucedió.

"Hmm, con una mente como la tuya, puedes avanzar rápido y convertirte en detective", dijo mientras se detenía en una señal de alto.

"¿De verdad lo crees? El detective estaría bien ”sonríe astutamente mientras Lin avanza con precaución por la calle.

*

“Hiciste un buen trabajo en la gala de esta noche, de hecho mantuviste la cabeza despejada y concentrada. Incluso con el Avatar allí ”, dijo Lin desde su auto mientras subías a tu bicicleta.

“Sí, no voy a dejar que me afecte. fue algo de una sola vez ". Te encoges de hombros al comenzar tu ciclo

"¿Te veré mañana?" Lin te mira

"De hecho, tengo una salida programada, pero puedo entrar si me necesitas también", estabas a punto de ponerte el casco, pero te detuviste a mitad de camino.

"no, esta bien. Descansa un poco ”, asiente con la cabeza mientras se pone el casco y se dirige a casa.

Largo día y noche, pero al menos pudiste ver a Lin en la gala sin importar cuánto trataste de mantener tus ojos fuera de ella y concentrarte, tus ojos siempre miraban hacia atrás. Siempre es agradable cuando tu noche termina con momentos con Lin. Aunque no puedes evitar preguntarte cuáles son los planes de Tarrlok con Korra.


	7. Tu dices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente le dejas saber a Lin tu historia. Quién eres y qué causó esas cicatrices en tu cuerpo.

Pasas el día con Asami y corres en los nuevos autos Racer que ha hecho su papá.

"Pensé que te tenía allí" sonríes mientras te quitas el casco y miras a Asami mientras se baja de su auto y se arregla el cabello.

“He tenido tiempo de mejorar, estos autos no se parecen en nada a los satomóviles”, sonríe mientras coloca el casco en el asiento del automóvil.

"Sí, tiene mucho más poder y velocidad" sonríes mientras hiciste lo mismo y seguiste a Asami de regreso a la mansión y tomaste algunos refrigerios.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu pequeña cita con Mako, fue hace un par de noches, verdad?" la miras mientras Asami bebe un poco de jugo de lichi.

“Hmm? Oh, fue realmente agradable. Es dulce. Cenamos y luego viste que vino conmigo a la gala, luego tomamos un carruaje por el parque ”sonríe y un leve rubor aparece en sus mejillas.

"Eso es bueno, siempre que te guste y feliz, entonces yo también soy feliz" sonríes y comes un poco de fruta del frutero.

"¡S / n!" Escuchaste a un hombre mayor llamándote y te giras y ves a Hiroshi Sato

“¡Oye, Sr. Sato! Cuánto tiempo sin verte ”sonríes, caminas hacia él y le extiendes una mano.

"Vamos, lo sabes mejor, te dije que me llamaras Hiroshi". Me lanza una mirada severa pero rápidamente sonríe “no importa, cuando Asami te dijo que habías regresado a Ciudad República, supe que era cuestión de tiempo antes de verte aquí. ¿Volverás a Future Industries? " él mira hacia arriba con esperanza

"Y / N está trabajando con la policía, ¿recuerdas, papá?" Asami se acerca a ustedes dos y pone una mano en el hombro de su padre.

“Ah, sí, eso es correcto. Entonces, ¿cómo está trabajando con la jefa Beifong? " te mira con expresión intrigada.

“Es emocionante, honestamente, pero veo de dónde vienen todos los comentarios sobre su comportamiento. ¿Qué puede esperar de ser Jefa de Policía? Viene con el título, supongo, "sonríes pero cambias rápidamente de tema porque no quieres hablar mal de Lin" Asami mencionó tu nueva línea de autos de carreras, hicimos una prueba y está saliendo muy bien ".

“Ahh, entonces has tenido la oportunidad de verlos, bien. ¿Qué te pareció el diseño? Implementamos los colores que mencionaste, amarillo y rojo ". Las acompaña a las chicas hacia los jardines de la mansión.

“El general es agradable, seguramente llamará la atención del público cuando los autos rojos y amarillos pasen destellando. Sin duda, ayudará a captar la atención de futuros inversores y clientes ”, sonríe.

“Bueno, recibo ayuda de cualquier manera que pueda y si no fuera por su buen ojo en el diseño, estos satomóviles no hubieran despegado. ¿Cuál fue su discurso en la reunión? "

“Oh, te estás excediendo allí, Hiroshi, todo lo que mencioné fue sobre curvar el aspecto general del auto, ayudó con la velocidad. 100% de durabilidad 100% de conveniencia 1000% Un buen momento ”, se ríe entre dientes cuando vuelve a mencionar el terreno de juego.

"Ese es el tono, eso es lo que ganó a esos inversores". Dio una palmada y se rió

“Bueno, fue un esfuerzo de grupo. Future Industries es conocida por utilizar los mejores materiales, sin atajos. Todo lo que teníamos que hacer era diseñar un automóvil que no solo atrajera a las personas, sino que también elevara a las personas que lo conducían. Si te hace sentir bien mientras lo conduces, estará en la calle más veces que simplemente estacionado en alguna calle o casa. Incluso entonces, es publicidad gratuita cuando un automóvil se ve tan bien que atrae a más clientes a comprar un satomóvil en lugar de un automóvil Cabbage ".

Hiroshi sonríe y se ríe "siempre es bastante vendedor, es esa mente brillante la que extraño en el equipo, pero tengo entendido que tenías otros planes".

Asientes entendiendo y te encoges de hombros ligeramente "Aprendí mucho contigo y Asami, pero los espíritus tenían otros planes para mí, y quién soy yo para ignorarlo" sonríes

Después de pasar un tiempo con Asami e Hiroshi, se despidió después del almuerzo y se fue.

*

Camina por el parque y decide sentarte debajo de un árbol con vista al agua, te tomas un momento para meditar cerrando los ojos y concentrarte en el ruido a tu alrededor de las personas que disfrutan de su tiempo al aire libre y las risas de los niños, no puedes evitarlo. sonreír.

'Me encanta verte aquí' una voz que reconociste demasiado bien

Esbozas una sonrisa mientras abres los ojos lentamente y miras hacia tu derecha y ves a Lin caminando hacia ti. “Buenas tardes, Jefa, podría decir lo mismo. ¿Te importaría unirte a mí?

Lin mira a su alrededor y justo cuando crees que se iba a negar, sorprendentemente se inclina y se sienta a tu lado. "Veo que estás disfrutando tu día libre"

"Sí, pensé que sería bueno tomar un poco de aire fresco" exhalas profundamente y luego miras el agua "¿cómo está la estación?"

"Ocupado como siempre, nada nuevo, pero las calles están tranquilas, sorprendentemente", gime mientras se recuesta en el árbol.

“Eso es bueno, contemplar el paisaje, respirar un poco de aire fresco antes de tener que regresar a la estación. Aprovéchalo ”la miras y tus ojos sonríen por sí mismos, ya que no puedes evitar notar cómo la carrera irradia y resalta los ojos de Lin en un hermoso verde suave.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Lin no se da cuenta de tu mirada, pero gira la cabeza para mirarte.

"Cualquier cosa jefa"

“Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? Mencionaste que tienes toda esta historia en proceso ". Ella arrastra los brazos hacia arriba y los cruza frente a ella.

"Ahh, mi historia eh, bueno, es bastante larga, si te atreves a quedarte para escucharla toda". Sonríes mientras te frotas la nuca

"Depende de lo bien que esté la historia", murmura.

Respiras profundamente preparándote mentalmente para contar tu historia “bueno, tengo un padre maestro tierra y mi madre era maestra agua, su matrimonio produjo tres hijos, todas niñas, siendo yo la mayor y la maestra tierra, el segundo una maestra agua, luego la sorpresa de la familia el más joven, un maestro fuego. Ella es bastante excitante, resulta que tenemos algunos maestros fuego del lado de mi padre. Nos quedamos en Ba Sing Se ”. Te acercas cuando recuerdas a tu familia y te ríes al pensar en tus hermanas.

"¿Tu cicatriz vino a tu hermana que dobla el fuego?" Lin preguntó suavemente escuchando atentamente.

"Oh, ya veo, estás tratando de descubrir la historia detrás de estas cicatrices". Sonríe “todo lo que tenías que hacer era preguntarle al Jefa, no hay necesidad de andar por las ramas. Soy un libro abierto, solo tengo que aprender a hacer la pregunta ". La miras y te burlas

Lin se pone tensa y frunce el ceño rodando los ojos "no es agradable entrometerse, a algunas personas no les gusta hablar de su vida". Murmuró en voz baja.

"Entonces, si te cuento la historia de mi cicatriz, ¿me contarás la tuya?" te burlas de ella al ver si tu empujón puede hacer que descubras cómo ella también consiguió su cicatriz.

Lin te mira y luego aparta la mirada "No me gusta hablar de eso ..."

“Oye, no me gusta que me presionen para nada, así que no te presionaré, pero como me gustas no me importa contar mi historia. Todo el mundo tiene una historia que vale la pena contar, pero nadie la escuchará a menos que la expreses ". Imitas tu voz como un viejo monje y te ríes "eso es lo que me dijo una vez este viejo comerciante"

"Entonces, ¿cómo conseguiste tu cicatriz?" escuchas la voz de Lin tan suave como nunca antes, piensas que otra dama estaba contigo.

Inhala y exhala mientras se prepara para hablar

“Tenía 12 años y salía de la escuela y me dirigía a casa. En mi camino, vi a este pequeño niño que no doblaba, probablemente alrededor de los 10 años, siendo molestado e intimidado por 5 niños mayores. Les escuché decirle a este niño todo tipo de comentarios basura. Qué débil es para no ser un doblador y que no tiene ningún propósito en la vida si no puede doblarse ".

Miras hacia abajo entristecido recordando la escena y luego juntas tus manos en puños

“Me enojé tanto que me entrometí y defendí al niño, le dije al grupo que lo dejaran en paz y que todos eran solo un montón de escolares tontos. No eran mejores que el niño. El grupo de chicos se rió disimuladamente y me dijo que me fuera, que este no era lugar para una chica. Una chica bonita como yo debería centrarse en cómo ser una dama en lugar de entrometerse en las conversaciones de "hombres". Lo que sea que eso signifique ”, pone los ojos en blanco y se burla.

“Les dije que metieran a sus hombres en los pantalones y comencé a pelear con ellos, dándole tiempo al niño para correr y escapar. Pude asustar a dos de los chicos, pero me dominó cuando el maestro agua congeló mis manos juntas y le dio a un maestro tierra la oportunidad de tirarme al suelo, el maestro fuego, el líder de su grupo, le dijo a los otros dos chicos que sostuvieran me abajo y puso su pie en mi cabeza. Me dijo que esperaba que esto me impidiera entrometerme en lo que no me concierne y que es una lástima ya que era una chica bonita, luego me atacó con su Fuego Control por todo el lado izquierdo de mi espalda y un corte a través mi bíceps izquierdo. Los otros dos chicos se asustaron tanto con la vista que no creo que supieran que el maestro fuego haría tal cosa. Mis gritos de agonía los asustaron a todos para huir de la escena. Pronto me desmayé por el dolor, lo siguiente que sé es que me despierto en un recipiente de agua en una habitación oscura iluminada por velas. Mi vista estaba vidriosa, pero podía ver a alguien conmigo, una sanadora, hablándome en voz baja que estaba bien y que estaba haciendo todo lo posible para curar mis quemaduras. Su voz sonaba tan hermosa y fácilmente confiada, no la reconocí ni vi ningún detalle en su rostro excepto dos cosas, una, tenía los ojos más hermosos, un azul brillante casi verde azulado, tan azul como el océano o el mar más claro en el mundo. El segundo que tenía en este collar con una media luna o algo que realmente no podía decir. Traté de hablar, pero tenía la garganta tan seca y me sentí tan débil que volví a perder el conocimiento. A la mañana siguiente estaba en una cama con vendas envueltas alrededor de mi pecho y brazo. Nunca volví a ver a esa curandera, le pregunté por ella, pero resultó que ella estaba viajando al salir cuando se topó conmigo y me llevó a esa cabaña de curación y no se fue hasta que estuve libre. Una vez que llegué a casa, mis padres se enojaron mucho cuando se enteraron de lo que me había pasado. Rechacé que no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados y dejar que un pobre chico fuera atormentado. Mi papá finalmente se rindió y sonrió; me dijo que estaba orgulloso a pesar de que era una estupidez intentar enfrentarse a 5 tipos al mismo tiempo ". Sonríes y ríes recordando sus palabras, luego miras hacia abajo abrumado por la tristeza. me dijo que estaba orgulloso a pesar de que era una estupidez intentar enfrentarse a 5 tipos al mismo tiempo ". Sonríes y ríes recordando sus palabras, luego miras hacia abajo abrumado por la tristeza. me dijo que estaba orgulloso a pesar de que era una estupidez intentar enfrentarse a 5 tipos al mismo tiempo ". Sonríes y ríes recordando sus palabras, luego miras hacia abajo abrumado por la tristeza.

“Algún tiempo después, mi padre superó una enfermedad, la fiebre de la col, creo. Mi madre probó todos los remedios que conocía de las raíces de su tribu agua, pero nada funcionó y él falleció pronto ". Tómate un momento para ti mismo mientras miras el agua cercana frente a ti y Lin. No la miras mientras tratas de controlar tus emociones y luego continúas. “Ya sabes ... hay un dicho que dice que cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, sus espíritus están unidos. Como si uno no pudiera vivir sin el otro… creo que eso es lo que pasó con mis padres. No podían vivir sin el otro porque en cuanto mi papá falleció, mi mamá ya no tenía fuerzas para vivir. O al menos su espíritu no lo hizo, y su cuerpo lo siguió y pronto pasó tranquilamente en su sueño.

“Yo tenía 16 años, mis hermanas 14 y 12. Mis padres se prepararon en cualquier caso donde esto sucedería; teníamos guardianes en su lugar. Resulta que tenemos familia en todo el mundo. El maestro agua se fue a vivir con una tía en la tribu agua del sur y el maestro fuego vivía con un tío y una tía en la nación del fuego. Se suponía que debía irme a vivir con mi tío a Ba Sing Se, pero insistí en que quería viajar por el mundo. No quería quedarme atrapado en la casa de otra persona. Así que empaqué mis cosas, me aseguré de que mis hermanas fueran atendidas y prometí enviarles todo el dinero que pudiera y cartas de mi viaje. Pasé el próximo año viajando por todo el mundo. Pasé un par de meses en la isla Kyoshi, donde los guerreros Kyoshi tuvieron la amabilidad de enseñarme a luchar, aprendieron sobre el poder femenino, e incluso fueron lo suficientemente amables como para enseñarme un estilo de lucha bloqueador de chi. Pasé otro mes en la isla Ember, visitando el desierto de Si Wong, donde pasé un tiempo navegando por la arena con algunas personas de Si Wong. El Templo Aire del Norte fue interesante ya que fue tomado por Maestros de la Tierra, pasé algún tiempo con mis hermanas en la tribu del agua del Sur y vi las luces espirituales del norte. Solo para nombrar un par de lugares ”sonríe“ Conocí a un par de personas agradables en el camino. Después de dos años sentí que tal vez era el momento de sentar cabeza y fui a Ciudad República, entré en esta pequeña tienda de té propiedad de la anciana más dulce que me ofreció refugio a cambio de ayudarla a limpiar la tienda y lavar los platos. Incluso me enseñó a cocinar algunos platos. Pasé alrededor de un mes en la ciudad y un día me encontré con la familia Sato. Les di algunas ideas inteligentes sobre los diseños de sus satomóviles, a Hiroshi Sato le gustó tanto que me ofreció un trabajo como Jefa de Diseño para satomóviles y otros automóviles ". Escuchas un ruido proveniente de Lin y tu oído se anima y se gira hacia ella.

"Espera, me estás diciendo que el auto que conduzco, así como el resto de Ciudad República ..." Lin te da una cara de incredulidad, sus labios se separaron sin creer una palabra de lo que estás diciendo en este momento. Te da un momento para empezar a reír y sonríes. “Sí, yo los diseñé. Bueno, Hiroshi Sato tenía un plano de su plan inicial, pero lo modifiqué para darle el diseño elegante que tiene ahora. Las curvas y la apariencia general que hacen que esos autos sean deseables. Debo agregar, se ve increíble en su auto, Jefa. Aunque no necesitas que el coche luzca increíble. Lo haces bien por tu cuenta ". Sonríes y la miras mientras Lin cierra los labios y te frunce el ceño. Puedes ver un leve rubor subiendo por sus mejillas y rodar sus ojos dándote una bocanada y aparta la mirada. "Deja la basura, t / n"

Te ríes suavemente. “Hablo en serio en todos los aspectos, en el diseño y en ti en el auto. Creo que me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que no soy más que honesto ". Sonríes, luego te apoyas en tus brazos y la miras. Solo deja que una bocanada de aire cruce sus brazos más en su cheque. Dejas que el silencio se calme un poco antes de intentar hablar de nuevo “Pasé dos años en la ciudad república trabajando con el Sato, seguí escuchando una voz que decía que había más para mí. La mayoría de la gente me llamaría estúpido por dejar un buen trabajo. Me pagaron generosamente; Podría permitirme todo lo que quisiera. Gasté la mitad de mis ganancias divididas entre mis hermanas y me quedé con la otra mitad y todavía me quedaba una gran cantidad de yuanes. Miré las atracciones turísticas y un par de mapas y me di cuenta de Zaofu. Ya te dije esa parte y toda la parte de mí que regrese aquí ". Piensas en el pasado asegurándote de no haber dejado nada y luego te das cuenta de “¡oh! El ciclo, fue un regalo de despedida de Asami e Hiroshi Sato, fue idea de Asami y les dio a los dos la oportunidad de trabajar juntos, así que estuvo bien. Ambos lo construyeron juntos, pero Asami dejó en claro que ella manejaba el aspecto general. Durante el tiempo que pasé con Asami, aprendí a mantener ese ciclo. Hasta ahora, ese ciclo es mi posesión más preciada. Es mi medio de transporte preferido ". Sonríes, luego exageras una larga exhalación y luego das un largo estiramiento Ambos lo construyeron juntos, pero Asami dejó en claro que ella manejaba el aspecto general. Durante el tiempo que pasé con Asami, aprendí a mantener ese ciclo. Hasta ahora, ese ciclo es mi posesión más preciada. Es mi medio de transporte preferido ". Sonríes, luego exageras una larga exhalación y luego das un largo estiramiento Ambos lo construyeron juntos, pero Asami dejó en claro que ella manejaba el aspecto general. Durante el tiempo que pasé con Asami, aprendí a mantener ese ciclo. Hasta ahora, ese ciclo es mi posesión más preciada. Es mi medio de transporte preferido ". Sonríes, luego exageras una larga exhalación y luego das un largo estiramiento

"Bueno, eso es todo, estás atrapado en mi historia", miras a Lin y sus ojos están llenos de asombro y asombro.

"Pero eres tan joven, pero has experimentado tanto". Lin murmuró

"Sí, es un regalo y una maldición" murmuras

"¿Cómo es eso?" Lin arqueó una ceja mientras miraba en tu dirección enfocada en ti y solo en ti.

“Bueno, la mayoría de las personas simplemente se quedan en el lugar donde nacieron. Así que la gente de mi edad todo lo que conocen es su lugar de nacimiento. Por eso es difícil encontrar gente interesante. Tiendo a relacionarme más y hacer mejores amigos con la generación mayor, que ha salido y explorado o tiene experiencias, que personas de mi edad ”. Te ríes suavemente

“Bueno, yo no, he estado aquí en Ciudad República la mayor parte de mi vida. Es todo lo que sé y todo lo que quiero saber "Lin murmuró.

"No quise ofender, es bueno que sepas lo que quieres, pero siento en el fondo que Ciudad República es donde me necesitan". Miras hacia el cielo y ves el cielo ponerse

“Así que desde que llegaste a saber más sobre mí. ¿Quieres hablarme de tu cicatriz? hablas en voz baja sin mirar realmente a Lin

Hay una pausa larga y estás a punto de decirle que se olvide hasta que escuches su voz mientras intenta hablar.

“Estaba respondiendo una llamada sobre un robo, respondí y corrí hacia el auto y lo perseguí. Choqué contra el coche con mis cables metálicos y vi a Supellero salir del coche. Le dije que se quedara donde estaba e intentó irse. La apresé con mis cables metálicos, fue entonces cuando Su- se soltó y los cables retrocedieron y me golpearon en la mejilla. El dolor era insoportable. Cerré los ojos por el dolor y cuando los abrí, los delincuentes se habían ido ". Parece que la historia hace que Lin se moleste.

“Guau, eso apesta. Espero que hayas encontrado a ese delincuente y la hayas estrellado contra el techo ”murmuras en voz alta mientras te recuestas y colocas los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

"Oh, lo intenté" Lin murmuró en voz baja; apenas se podía entender lo que decía.

"¿qué?" la miras

“No pude encontrarla. Parecía que había escapado de la ciudad ”Lin rápidamente habló.

“Bueno, si yo fuera ese delincuente, haría lo mismo. Probablemente cambiaría mi nombre y le pediría a Mother of Faces que me conceda una nueva cara ". Exhalas, no puedes evitar notar que Lin sonríe ante tus comentarios, lo que te hace sonreír.

"Pero ese maestro fuego, el que me dio esta cicatriz, estaba equivocado en una cosa"

"¿que es eso?" Lin preguntó y sonríes satisfecho mientras miras hacia abajo.

“Esas cicatrices en realidad me ayudaron en todo el departamento de romance. A las mujeres les encantan las cicatrices, mentiría si dijera que las recogí por mi encantadora personalidad ”sonríes y ríes suavemente“ hay algo acerca de las cicatrices que la gente encuentra atractivo, supongo que es el misterio detrás de la cicatriz, les da un sentido de peligro, sensualidad. No lo sé pero funciona. Así que tal vez debería encontrar a ese tipo y darle una tarjeta de agradecimiento ”te encoges de hombros y miras a Lin con tus ojos mirando sus cicatrices. "Creo que tienen razón" murmuras mientras te sientas y miras a Lin girando la mitad de tu cuerpo hacia ella.

“Tenía toda la intención de vengarme de ese tipo, pero si mal no recuerdo, hay un dicho sobre cómo la venganza es como una víbora-rata de dos cabezas. Mientras ves caer a tu enemigo, tú mismo estás siendo envenenado. Es fácil no hacer nada, pero es difícil perdonar ". Hablas en voz baja y luego miras a Lin "por mucho que sea fácil perseguir a la persona que te causó daño y a mí, a veces es mejor perdonar y seguir adelante, y además las cicatrices que tienes son calientes" sonríes

“No dejes que las cicatrices te desgasten. Llevas las cicatrices como un tipo sexy. Aumentan tu atractivo sexual. Quiero decir que eres hermosa con o sin las cicatrices. Nunca te había visto sin las cicatrices, pero ahora te ves increíblemente sexy ". murmuras y luego abres los ojos al darte cuenta de que acabas de decir todo eso en voz alta. Lentamente vuelves la cabeza para mirar a Lin, tus mejillas de un rojo brillante, y ves que ella te mira con un sonrojo también.

"¿Qué fué lo que me dijiste?" murmuró, su respiración se volvía un poco incómoda. no esta segura de qué hacer.

Te inclinas un poco, te acercas y le rozas suavemente las cicatrices en la mejilla, su respiración se entrecorta. “Tú, Lin Beifong, estás bellísima. Hermosa. Es difícil no encontrarte como tal ". Susurras suavemente mientras miras sus ojos y ves la puesta de sol. Los rayos que golpean sus ojos iluminando tu mirada entre sus ojos y labios y el aire alrededor de los dos ha cambiado drásticamente. Sientes un cambio de gravedad a medida que te inclinas lentamente y el cuerpo de Lin parece reaccionar de la misma manera. Ambos rostros están a solo unos centímetros de distancia, "Lin ..." susurras el aliento de tus labios, tocas los de ella y haces que sus labios se separen ligeramente mientras puedes sentir su aliento golpear tus labios también. Tu mano suavemente sobre su mejilla llena de cicatrices y cierras los ojos preparándote con anticipación para besarla. Mueves tus labios más cerca, "Me gustaría besarte", susurras, sus labios rozan los de ella mientras Lin respira con dificultad. "Soy demasiado mayor para ti", respira

Sonríes "eres lo suficientemente mayor para mí, tu edad no me importa". Respira con el pulgar separando sus labios inferiores. Justo cuando estás a punto de cerrar el milímetro restante.

Hay un ruido estático y el sonido de una interferencia de radio llega a través de "Jefa Beifong, ¿copia?", Esas palabras parecen despertar a Lin de un trance y sientes una mano en tu pecho que te empuja lentamente hacia atrás, abres los ojos y ves a Lin inclinarse. hacia atrás mientras mira hacia abajo sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza.

"Esto no puede pasar" murmura Lin

"Jefa, ¿copias?" el oficial de la radio vuelve a llamar.

"Lin ..." hablas en voz baja, tus ojos con confusión sobre lo que está pasando.

"Esto no sucedió" Lin no parece escucharte mientras se levanta rápidamente y se recupera.

"Lin", la llamas nuevamente. No puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea su nombre. Finalmente te mira y se mantiene firme.

"No pasó nada" su voz severa mientras te mira con furia mientras comienza a caminar de regreso a su auto.

"1-2 Jefa, ¿me lee?" el oficial vuelve a llamar a través de la radio

"¡Qué es!" Lin ladra mientras responde la llamada.

“Lo siento Jefa, llamó el concejal Tarrlok. Quiere hablar contigo sobre una reunión del consejo en el Ayuntamiento ”, llamó el oficial Lin presiona el botón para responder

"Me dirijo hacia allí ahora" Lin gime molesto y luego termina la transmisión.

Finalmente captas tus pensamientos y caminas hacia Lin "entonces, ¿no vamos a hablar sobre lo que casi sucedió?"

Lin mira a su alrededor y luego le da una mirada dura. “No hay nada de qué hablar. Nada. sucedió ". Ella murmura con dureza y luego acelera rápidamente. Te quedas parado en la acera de la izquierda con más confusión y regresas al árbol y tratas de ordenar tus pensamientos.

Gimes y te vuelves a sentar, luego, por agravio, golpeas el suelo y accidentalmente levantas un trozo de tierra por encima del suelo y maldices en voz baja y haces todo lo posible para arreglar el suelo de nuevo a su estado anterior. Luego, recuéstese sobre su espalda y cierre los ojos imaginando todo como si retrocediera y luego deténgase en ese momento. En el momento en que todo cambió.

*

Lin condujo por las calles de Ciudad República, pero su mente estaba corriendo con las imágenes en su mente. t/n mencionó que eras hermosa y todo tu comportamiento cambió. Tu rostro se volvió ... suave. Es como si Lin no pensara que ella podría o sería llamada hermosa, sexy, ella pensó que no tenía ningún atractivo sexual. Sin embargo, aquí está y / n y ella le está diciendo todas estas cosas que nunca antes había escuchado para usted. Luego, si eso no fuera suficiente, tuvo que tocarte suavemente la cara, acarició tu mejilla con tanta delicadeza como si no quisiera causarte más daño en tu mejilla llena de cicatrices.

Tu cuerpo simplemente reaccionó al de ella y se inclinó, se inclinó hacia su toque, se inclinó hacia su espacio. Tenías este sentimiento de nostalgia, algo despertó en tu interior que no pudiste ubicar. La viste inclinarse, ¿verdad? t/n se inclinó tanto como tú. ¿Correcto? No. Perdiste el control. Te debilitaste. Sacude la cabeza y se concentra detrás del volante, desviándose hacia el siguiente carril cuando casi choca con un camión, luego gana el control.

“No, esto no puede suceder. No pasó nada. Esto es solo mi mente jugándome una mala pasada ". Lin murmura en voz baja mientras mira hacia las calles mientras conduce apretando los dientes.

*

Te quedas en el parque y llevas las rodillas hacia el pecho mientras tu mente sigue reproduciendo esas imágenes en tu mente. Hay algo entre ustedes dos, al menos por tu parte estás empezando a enamorarte de Lin. ¿Crees que Lin siente lo mismo? Espero que nada cambie entre nosotros durante el trabajo. Te preguntas y luego caes de espaldas y te cubres la cara con las manos. Esta será una noche larga.


	8. Ciudad República está en guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las secuelas de esa noche en el parque. ¿Cómo continuarán trabajando usted y la jefa? ¿Interferirá y cómo manejará el caos de los Igualitarios durante el partido pro-Control?

**_Avatar Korra y el grupo de trabajo se estrellan en un gimnasio ecualista subterráneo anoche._ **

Lees el artículo del periódico mientras bebes un té durante la cena en un restaurante cercano a tu apartamento. Dejas el periódico y pagas tu comida antes de dirigirte a la estación para un turno tarde. Lin y tú no se han hablado desde esa vez en el parque. Pensaste que era mejor darle espacio, no serás tú quien lleve tus asuntos privados al lugar de trabajo.

Te sientas en tu escritorio terminando algunos informes y luego revisas la celda de detención "Oye Lee, ¿cómo te va aquí?" miras al oficial algo joven.

"Nada mucho, solo algunos borrachos, pero oye, ¿oyes lo que hay en la radio?" sube el volumen de su radio y puedes escuchar la voz de Tarrlok y Korra así como algunos reporteros.

“Amon se esconde en las sombras como un cobarde. Amon, te desafío a un trato ... solo nosotros dos, medianoche. Si eres lo suficientemente hombre para enfrentarme ".

Lee deja escapar un silbido bajo "Maldita sea, un desafío, ¿crees que Amon morderá el anzuelo?" te mira. Estás parado allí con incredulidad, como si estuvieras tratando de decidir si Korra fue valiente para enfrentarse a Amon o increíblemente estúpida al hacerlo. “Honestamente, no lo sé ... Avatar Korra solo está tratando de agradar al público, así que ¿a quién está tratando de demostrar realmente? ¿Los ciudadanos de Ciudad República o ella misma? Entonces Amon aparecerá, sí, eso creo. Amon no parece la persona a la que se pueda asustar, pero no creo que ocurra una pelea ".

“Bueno, quién sabe, tal vez pueda haber un informe del desafío después. ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? Lee sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en su silla.

"Solo dije que nadie va a pelear, esa es mi suposición". Sonríes mientras te apoyas contra la pared

"Ahh no eres divertido" gimió

Te ríes, luego te pateas de la pared y te alejas despidiendo a Lee mientras regresas a tu escritorio. "¿Es Korra realmente tan estúpida como para asumir un peligro real como Amon por sí misma?" murmuras en voz baja mientras subes las escaleras y te diriges hacia tu escritorio.

*

A pesar de que estaba en el turno de noche. Todos los oficiales debían presentarse para el entrenamiento obligatorio de spar. Te emparejan con el oficial Long, él promete tomárselo con calma y tú simplemente te burlas de él y comienzas a entrenar. Puedes ver a Lin en la esquina de la habitación mirando el progreso de todos mientras sostiene un portapapeles. Ella mira a todos menos a ti, estás distraído porque no te das cuenta de que Long te ha enviado un trozo de metal y te tiran al suelo.

"Ah mierda, lo siento t / n." Long corre y te ayuda a levantarte. Tomas su mano y vuelves a ponerte de pie.

“Esto es lo que ocurre cuando estás distraído y no estás concentrado en tu oponente, oficiales. Un segundo es todo lo que se necesita para que un delincuente te alcance ". Lin llama a toda la habitación mientras camina hacia ti y Long. Sus brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda mientras les da a los dos una mirada severa. No la miras y estás de espaldas a ella y no puedes evitar enojarte.

"Buen trabajo usando esa apertura para atacar, Long". Lin se aleja, miras por encima del hombro y te enojas.

"Cambiar de pareja", grita Lin. Todos caminan y agarran a diferentes compañeros; ibas a asociarte con Lee antes de que Pak te detenga y te diga que la jefa se asoció contigo. Se burla y pone los ojos en blanco, pero se encoge de hombros.

Esta vez la tarea era tratar de liberarse de un agarre, sin usar la necesidad de doblarse, solo poder físico puro. Miras a Pak, es fácilmente el tipo más fuerte de la fuerza, no hay forma de que puedas derrotar a este tipo. Miras a Lin y te preguntas cuál es su problema, antes de volver a mirar a Pak y ponerte en posición.

*

"otra vez"

Golpea la colchoneta con fuerza una y otra vez en la espalda y gruñe en silencio. Te estás cansando de este entrenamiento, no importa cuánto lo intentes, Pak es demasiado fuerte para que puedas escapar de su agarre.

Hay un tiempo para un breve descanso para tomar agua, y tiene la oportunidad de enjuagarse la boca y beber.

Observas y notas a Lin, por sí misma y aprovechas la oportunidad para caminar hacia ella y hablar.

“¿Cuál es tu problema Lin?” Le susurras.

“Oficial y / n, necesito recordarle que soy su jefa”, habla pero tiene su atención en su portapapeles.

"Bueno," Jefa ", no estaba segura de quién estoy viendo es realmente jefa Beifong o Lin". le murmuras enojada.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso, oficial?" interviene rápidamente mientras escribe algunas notas en su papel sin prestarle atención.

“Vamos, sabes mejor que yo que me pones contra Pak. Por alguna venganza personal ".

"Déjame detenerte allí mismo. Te asocié con el oficial Pak, porque no sabes quién será tu agresor. Necesitas experimentar todo tipo de personas. Pak no es una excepción” Lin se encogió de hombros sin realmente preocuparte. "Ahora, si realmente crees que no puedes manejar la forma en que hago las cosas con mis fuerzas, ahí está la puerta", finalmente te mira y te da una mirada severa.

La miras a los ojos y no te detienes, devolviéndole la misma mirada de intensidad antes de asentir con la cabeza y regresar a la alfombra.

"Muy bien, posiciona y haz esa tarea de nuevo", ladró Lin mientras veía a todos trabajar en sus posturas.

Tú y Pak se ponen en posición, estás agachado y Pak tiene su brazo alrededor de ti en una llave de cabeza. Tienes toda esta ira y rabia por tu conversación con Lin. Con toda esta rabia reprimida, pones tu brazo detrás de ti y agarras el cuello de Pak y el yelmo de su armadura y con todas tus fuerzas puedes balancearlo sobre tu hombro y golpearlo contra el suelo.

Tu poder hizo que su cuerpo se hundiera en el suelo y puedes escuchar a Pak gimiendo de dolor. Todos paran lo que están haciendo y quedan sorprendidos por la escena. Respiras profundamente y te paras pasando tu mano por tu cabello. "Lo siento, Pak" caminas junto a él mientras agarras tu bolsa y empiezas a caminar fuera de la habitación no antes de mirar a Lin mientras te diriges a las duchas.

“El entrenamiento ha terminado. Ve a las duchas ”, grita Lin,“alguien ayude a ese pobre imbecile a la enfermería ”, dos oficiales corren y recogen a Pak y comienzan a sacarlo de la sala de entrenamiento y lo llevan a ver a un sanador mientras el resto de los oficiales van y golpean el baño de hombres.

Aunque fuiste la primera en ducharse, la mayoría de las otras mujeres terminaron y se fueron. Dejándote solo para ordenar tus pensamientos. Eso es que pensabas que estabas solo.

Apagas el agua, te envuelves con una toalla y empiezas a vestirte. Justo cuando te pones el tanque, notas a alguien por el rabillo del ojo y miras y ves a Lin mirándote.

"¿Sí, Jefa?" miras hacia atrás en tus cosas

"Le hiciste bastante daño a Pak"

"la tarea era derribar a tu oponente por cualquier medio necesario sin usar tus poderes, cierto", escupiste.

"Sin matarlos"

"Pak está bien, lo mas que puede tener es un moretón en la espalda" te encoges de hombros mientras empacas tu bolso, lo cierras y luego lo balanceas en tu espalda. Miras a Lin "¿así que quieres decirme de qué se trata?"

"¿de qué, oficial?" Lin te mira, sin cambiar su tono. Ella te está dando la misma personalidad de Jefa.

Gimes, cansándote de la mierda, “vamos, deja la basura, Lin. Tú y yo sabemos que toda la sesión de entrenamiento no estuvo relacionada con el trabajo. Hiciste todo eso consciente o incluso inconscientemente para lastimarme o para obtener algún tipo de control de mi". Caminas hacia ella enojándote de nuevo y te paras frente a ella.

"No pasó nada", dijo Lin

“¡Exactamente, no pasó nada! Sin embargo, sus acciones dicen lo contrario ". Su voz se eleva por la frustración, pero se detiene, respira hondo y luego da un paso atrás. "Mira, no me gusta hablar de mi vida personal en el trabajo y, francamente, estoy bastante seguro de que hay algunos tipos que intentan escuchar la conversación". La miras, tus ojos se suavizan lentamente cuando realmente la miras. Sus ojos se cansan como si no hubiera dormido bien, pero se queda callada y pone los ojos en blanco.

"Será mejor que tenga los informes en mi escritorio para cuando salga de esta habitación" Lin ladró y se puede escuchar los pies arrastrando los pies mientras huyen de la puerta. "Idiotas" gruñó. Hay un breve silencio entre ustedes dos antes de volver a hablar.

“Yo puedo mantener las cosas separadas; mi pregunta es ¿tú puedes? ¿O se verá obstaculizada nuestra relación profesional? " usted se pone de pie y le ofrece una mano. Lin te mira, mira tu mano, luego se da la vuelta y se dirige a la puerta.

“Simplemente no rompas más de mis oficiales” Lin gime mientras abre la puerta. Aunque ella no tomó tu mano, podrías sentir como si el Lin que conoces todavía estuviera allí y sonreír suavemente antes de salir y volver al trabajo.

*

Han pasado un par de días desde esa charla en la ducha y parecía volver a la normalidad que tenías con Lin. Te asociste con ella tratando de encontrar algún tipo de control sobre las tríadas cuando un oficial te interrumpe en su oficina.

"¡Amon está en la radio!" Tú y Lin intercambian una mirada y Lin enciende su radio lo suficiente para escuchar su mensaje. “… Esperaba que hubieras disfrutado el partido de pro-control de anoche, porque será el último. Es hora de que esta ciudad deje de adorar a los deportistas como si fueran héroes. Hago un llamado al consejo para que cierre la arena de flexión y cancele las finales o de lo contrario ... habrá graves consecuencias ". Se acabó la radio estática y la transmisión.

"Ese tipo tiene algo de valor" murmuras "¿Crees que el consejo escuchará?" miras a Lin.

"No lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que la ciudad ceda al miedo" se burló Lin mientras se levantaba y salía de su oficina, miras a tu alrededor y decides seguirla. "Espera, ¿a dónde vas Jefa?" corres tras ella. "Reunión del consejo" Lin se sube al coche, se sienta en el asiento del pasajero y tú te subes, enciendes el coche y te diriges al Ayuntamiento.

*

“Quédate en el auto, iré a hablar con el consejo” Lin sale y comienza a correr escaleras arriba y entra al edificio. Miras a tu alrededor y frunces el ceño, después de un par de minutos te aburres. Quiero decir que nadie va a multar el auto dla jefa. Sales y subes corriendo los escalones y entras preguntándote si podrás ver algo de lo que está pasando. Te quedas junto a la puerta sin decir nada con la esperanza de no llamar la atención del consejo.

“Si mantienes la arena abierta, mis maestros metal y yo brindaremos seguridad adicional durante el partido por el campeonato. No hay mejor fuerza para lidiar con los bloqueadores de chi. Nuestra armadura es impermeable a sus ataques ". Lin le dice al consejo, con los brazos a la espalda.

Tarrlok la mira fijamente y hay una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. "¿Estás diciendo que personalmente asumirás la responsabilidad de la seguridad de los espectadores en la arena?" parece que solo tú y Tenzin notaron el tono en la voz de Tarrlok cuando hizo esa pregunta, Tenzin cambia su cuerpo hacia Tarrlok y lo miras con sospecha.

"Te lo garantizo", dice Lin con confianza

“Es difícil discutir con el historial dla jefa Beifong. Si está segura de que sus oficiales de élite pueden proteger la arena, entonces cuenta con mi apoyo. Estoy cambiando mi voto, ¿quién más está conmigo? " lentamente, uno por uno, cada miembro del consejo levanta la mano excepto Tenzin.

“La arena permanece abierta. Suerte en la final. Y buena suerte, Jefa Beifong ". Tarrlok mira a los Hurones de Fuego y al Jefa Beifong. Tenzin mira derrotado mientras los Hurones de Fuego intercambian vítores. Tenzin se acerca a Lin y él le intercambia algunas palabras en silencio. Lin lo mira por encima del hombro antes de notar que estás parado en la parte trasera de la habitación.

Ella gime mientras se acerca a ti "Pensé que te había dicho que esperaras en el auto" se burló antes de que pudieras decir algo "Tengo que intercambiar algunas palabras con el concejal Tenzin". Dijo molesta y salió de la habitación y fue a reunirse con él.

Mientras los Hurones de Fuego salen de la habitación, Mako te mira a los ojos y te llama. “¡Oh oye, t / n! ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?" miras a todos antes de responder a Mako "Vine aquí con la jefa Beifong, ¿y tú?"

"Oh, vinimos aquí para evitar que el consejo terminara el partido pro-Control". Mako mira tímidamente frotándose la nuca.

“Sí, capté un poco de la reunión. ¿De verdad crees que dejar que el partido continúe es lo mejor para la ciudad? " miras a Korra, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

“No podemos dejar que Amon gane asustándonos. Le daremos lo que quiere. Temor." Korra te mira con una ligera molestia en su voz.

“Oye, lo entiendo. Estoy de acuerdo en no ceder al miedo, pero están a punto de poner en juego miles de vidas inocentes para que ustedes tres puedan jugar un juego. ¿Estás listo para correr ese riesgo? " refutaste enojarte con Korra, pero miras a Mako y Bolin que solo han estado mirando entre ustedes dos. Miras a los dos molestos y les levantas una mano suave "sin ofender, soy un fan del equipo".

"Siempre es un placer conocer a un fan" Bolin sonríe torpemente y te saluda con la mano. Korra pone los ojos en blanco

“La Jefa Beifong está de mi lado y parece lo suficientemente segura para pensar eso. Al menos tiene fe en su fuerza ”Korra se cruza de brazos y se burla de ti.

"¡Tengo fe en la fuerza!" levantas la voz y tus mejillas enrojecen. “Creo que todo esto es un riesgo innecesario a tomar. Incluso si es por el Avatar ”te burlas y Korra resopla y se aleja. Te frotas la cara y luego notas que los chicos todavía están ahí e inhalas profundamente “solo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Yo me ocuparé de la seguridad; ustedes intentan sacar una victoria ”se atreve a darles una sonrisa suave y ellos le dan la mano. Mako te presenta a Bolin "Encantado de conocerte Bolin"

“Del mismo modo” Bolin sonríe y enérgicamente toma tu mano. "¿De verdad crees que mantener abierto el partido es una mala idea?" Bolin te mira mientras los tres salen del edificio.

"Espíritus, espero que no". Murmuras mientras miras hacia abajo.

“Bueno, tenemos un partido para el que prepararnos”, llama Mako a Bolin y se despiden de ti mientras esperas junto al coche. Entras y luego notas que Lin sale del edificio y entra en el auto. Lo inicias y sin decir nada y te diriges a la arena para comenzar el barrido de seguridad. “Sé que tú y yo tenemos opiniones diferentes sobre esta noche, si crees que es una buena idea. Entonces seguiré cualquier orden que me ordene, Jefa ".

"No es como si tuvieras una opción" Lin te mira y sonríes "eso es cierto"

“Está bien, empecemos a asegurar el perímetro. No quiero rincones oscuros "

"Lo tienes, jefa"

*

Todos los oficiales registran el área asegurándose de que no haya nada cableado o escondido en ningún rincón o grieta. Estás caminando por la arena mientras los oficiales trabajan en las gradas. Miras hacia arriba y ves a Lin con Tenzin, te preguntas de qué están hablando, pero te concentras en tu barrido. Ves que Lin te mira mientras pasas, pero no lo reconoces ya que Tenzin está justo a su lado.

Caminas otra ronda antes de caminar hacia Lin y Tenzin. “Concejal Tenzin, encantado de verlo. Jefa, el área está despejada. Así como fuera de la arena y los puestos de concesión. ¿Deberíamos empezar a dejar entrar a los espectadores? " hablas en tu tono más profesional.

“Déjalos entrar pero barre a todos. No queremos que nada se cuele. No permitiré que nada ni nadie se cuele por las rendijas ". Lin te ordena y le das un saludo antes de caminar por el pasillo. Lin mira por encima del hombro y te ve alejarse y luego nota que Tenzin la está mirando.

"Ella es nueva, la vi un par de veces en la gala y luego hoy en la reunión". Tenzin habló

“Vino de Zaofu hace un mes, es una buena incorporación al equipo y ha demostrado su valía. Tiene mucha experiencia en seguridad ". Lin dice ásperamente mientras pone su mano en su cadera.

"Eh ... Zaofu, eso significa ..." Tenzin habla lentamente hasta que Lin lo interrumpe. "Sí", pone los ojos en blanco cuando Tenzin intenta mencionar a su hermana.

“Bien, bueno, tú y el Oficial y / n parecen llevarse bien” Tenzin mira fijamente mientras mira hacia las gradas y observa a los espectadores que comienzan a tomar asiento.

“Tenzin, déjame concentrarme en mi trabajo”, gime Lin mientras vigila a sus oficiales.

"Vamos Lin, acabamos de decir que intentaríamos llevarnos bien como en los viejos tiempos". Tenzin suspira mientras mira a Lin.

"Solo somos colegas". Lin se burló

“Claro… no te veo mirando a tus oficiales como lo haces con ella” Tenzin se encoge de hombros y arquea una ceja.

"¡de qué estás hablando!" Lin se pone rígida y vuelve la cabeza hacia él, sus ojos se agrandan pero trata de recuperar la compostura. Deja de ladrar o te sacaré. Te dije que solo somos colegas. Si quieres chismorrear. Cotillea con tu esposa ". Lin ladró.

Tenzin suspira y se queda callado esperando a que todos se calmen y comience el partido.

*

Cuando comienza el partido, haces tus rondas dentro y fuera de la arena. Vuelves a las gradas y pasas mientras puedes escuchar a Tenzin gritando “¡Oh, vamos, árbitros! ¡Hubo algo gracioso en esa última obra! " golpea el dorso de la mano contra la otra palma. Ves a Lin darle algunas palabras y rápidamente cambia su comportamiento como si estuviera avergonzado y te hace reír suavemente.

Escuchas las jugadas del locutor y comienzas a darte cuenta de que los árbitros han sido sobornados para dejar que ganen los murciélagos lobo. Pronto escuchará al locutor llamar un nocaut “parece que los murciélagos-lobo han ganado por cuarto año en un — ¡esperen un segundo, amigos! Rasca eso. ¡Los hurones todavía están vivos! " miras y ves a Korra y Mako apenas colgando del borde del ring. Observas atentamente cómo van a volver. Korra lleva a Mako a la plataforma dándoles tiempo para llegar a la segunda ronda.

Cada ronda se está volviendo intensa con más tiros ilegales y jugadas que los árbitros simplemente no están pidiendo. Caminas fuera de las gradas y te aseguras de que todo esté en orden. Nada te llama la atención y escuchas por los altavoces que Korra gana el desempate y consigue un punto para los Hurones de Fuego. "Bueno, mira eso", murmuras mientras continúas vigilando el área.

La tercera ronda se vuelve aún más intensa a medida que los murciélagos lobo se vuelven más agresivos con sus disparos. Caminas por el pasillo y ves a Lin y Tenzin, luego miras el ring para ver que los murciélagos-lobo han ganado la ronda en un nocaut. Escuchas a Tenzin gritar tonterías acerca de que los árbitros no pidieron los disparos ilegales a la cabeza que hicieron los murciélagos lobo. Te hace reír al ver a alguien sensato mientras Tenzin se calienta con una pelea pro-Control. Empiezas a bajar los escalones hacia ellos y notas algo en el rabillo del ojo mientras te acercas. Miras a Tenzin y Lin. Tenzin miró hacia donde acababa de mirar. Luego mire hacia atrás y vea a alguien sacando algo de su recipiente de palomitas de maíz y salga corriendo.

"¡Cuidado!" gritas y empujas a Lin fuera del camino, Lin cae hacia adelante, pero tienes tu mano en su brazo mientras te disparan con electricidad. Todo pasó muy rápido. Gritas al sentir un millón de agujas y una intensa sensación de ardor y perforación recorriendo todo tu cuerpo. También escuchas a Lin gritar y haces todo lo posible por soltar su brazo. Ella cae noqueada por el golpe, tú eres golpeado por el golpe total, pero incluso la corriente que recibió causó algunos daños. Tenzin air golpea al tipo dejándolo inconsciente antes de que lo golpeen por detrás y lo golpeen en la espalda y lo noqueen. Tenzin y tú están inconscientes en la espalda. Lin se despierta en un par de momentos, frotándose los ojos mientras trata de averiguar qué está pasando.

Lin gime mientras se levanta y luego ve a Tenzin "¡Tenzin!" ella mira a su alrededor y ve que todavía estás inconsciente. "¡t/n!" Lin se apresura y te mira, pasa su mano por tu brazo y luego coloca la palma a un lado de tu cuello, revisando el pulso. Es débil pero constante. Ella exhala aliviada, luego mira y ve a Amon y sus hombres comenzando a irse desde el techo. Ella se enoja apretando los dientes, Lin te mira y se levanta con Tenzin antes de que ocurra una gran explosión en el medio del ring. Esa explosión parece despertar tus espíritus mientras gimes, despertando. Lin te mira después de cubrirse los ojos por la explosión y se arrodilla a tu lado cuando comienzas a inclinarte. Abres los ojos y ves el contorno de Lin. "Atrápalo", te quejas. Lin asiente,

Te levantas y comienzas a controlar tu cuerpo, mirando a tu alrededor para evaluar el daño. La plataforma de combate fue destruida y la explosión hizo que los pasillos inferiores se derrumbaran. Supongo que Amon y sus hombres no planeaban dejar que los pro-dobladores se fueran. Corres hacia el ring y ves a Mako y Bolin en la plataforma inferior junto al agua y doblas tus cables y bajas.

“Vamos, agárrense de mí” les gritas, ellos corren y agarran tus hombros y tú los lanzas a los tres a las gradas. Miras hacia el techo y ves a Lin y Korra peleando con algunos de los igualadores. Intentas escoltar a la multitud y luchar contra los igualadores que todavía están aquí en la arena.

Estás a punto de lanzarte al techo cuando un ecualista pasa con su batuta y te electrocuta por la espalda. Gimes y caes de rodillas, luego aprietas los dientes y haces una patada giratoria baja que los derriba del borde y los arroja al agua. Escuchas gritos provenientes del techo y miras hacia arriba para ver a Korra caer, el techo debe haberse agrietado bajo sus pies. Lin se lanza desde el techo para alcanzar a Korra y la agarra y luego los balancea hacia las gradas. Mako y Bolin corren hacia Korra y la abrazan. "Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien", le dice Mako a Korra "Yo también", intervino Bolin. Tú y Tenzin caminan hacia Lin con Tenzin poniendo una mano en su hombro. Lin se ve derrotada y molesta consigo misma. “No puedo creer que Amon haya hecho esto. Jugué directamente en su mano "

“Nos jugó a todos. Ciudad República está en guerra ". Tenzin habla y todos ustedes miran hacia el techo. Preguntándose el futuro de la ciudad. Solo tú miras hacia abajo y miras a Lin.

*

"Deberías hacerte un chequeo con un curandero", dice Lin mientras entras en tu ciclo.

"Estoy bien. No se preocupe por mí, Jefa ”le grita, mira hacia abajo pensando en los eventos que ocurrieron en la arena.

"¿Por qué te paraste frente a mí?" Preguntó Lin, volviendo a ese Lin suave que rara vez ves. Ha sido la primera vez desde entonces en el parque.

“¿De verdad me estas preguntando? Te vi en peligro, tuve que salvarte. Prefiero que me golpee a mí en vez de verte a ti ". Miras hacia abajo sin mirarla realmente.

"Además, ¿qué tipo de oficial sería yo si dejo que la jefa salga lastimada?"

“Eso fue imprudente pero, gracias t/n, en serio, hazte un chequeo mañana. Esa es una orden de tu jefa. ”Lin te mira con severidad, pero ves que sus ojos son principalmente de preocupación. Le das una sonrisa reconfortante: “Está bien, jefa, si eso te da un poco de descanso. Haré que me revisen a primera hora de la mañana ". Si ponerse en la línea de fuego fuera lo que necesitara para ver que Lin todavía se preocupa por ti, lo volvería a hacerlo.


	9. ¿Compras o cambios de imagen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del ataque a la arena, ¿cómo puedes hacer frente a las crecientes tensiones de Amon y los Igualitarios?

“Todavía no puedo creer que estén cerrando este lugar” Mako empaca sus pertenencias mientras mira hacia abajo con tristeza.

“Sí… pero con todos los daños, no es seguro para nadie estar en el edificio. No hasta que se arregle de todos modos ". Miras por la ventana mientras te sientas en la escalera del área del loft, mientras vigilas a los muchachos mientras el resto de tu escuadrón está fuera de la arena asegurándose de que ningún peatón ingrese a la arena. Viniste con Asami para ayudar a Mako y Bolin a trasladar sus pertenencias a la Mansión Sato.

Escuchas pasos que se acercan al ático y te sientas para ver a Korra corriendo, “Chicos, buenas noticias. No tienes que volver a las calles. Hablé con Tenzin e hice todos los arreglos. Puedes venir a vivir a Isla Templo del Aire conmigo ".

Miras a Mako y Bolin, sintiendo que el aire se torna incómodo. "Ahhh, ¿nadie le dijo?" lentamente hablas Korra te mira como si no te viera ahí arriba. "¿Nadie me dijo qué?" miró a Mako y Bolin en busca de una respuesta. "Oh ... bueno, nos encantaría, pero—" Mako se frotó la nuca tratando de sonar lo más agradable posible, Bolin lo interrumpió rápidamente "¡Asami ya nos invitó a vivir en la mansión gigante de su padre!" Korra se ve sorprendida mientras mira a los chicos y Asami aparece detrás de ti con Pabu y saluda a Korra cálidamente, “oh, oye, Korra. Esperaba que pasaras por aquí ". Saltas de la escalera y te paras frente a todos "um, sí, Asami y yo vinimos para ayudar a los chicos a empacar y trasladar sus pertenencias a la mansión", intentas aliviar la tensión obvia en el aire. "Eres bienvenido a venir con nosotros, si quieres ”entiendes con Korra mientras Asami baja la escalera. "Me estaba yendo". Korra se ve molesta y luego mira a los chicos "así que, supongo que los veré por ahí ... en algún momento", lentamente se dirige hacia la trampilla. Pabu se escabulle y corre hacia Bolin mientras Asami baja al suelo “¿por qué no mañana? Me encantaría que vinieras a visitar la finca ". Miras a Asami y suspiras suavemente "sí, deberías venir". Tu sonríes. Korra rápidamente rechaza "No sé si tengo algunas ... cosas de Avatar que hacer". Bolin levanta a Pabu y hace un tono de voz alto a lo que imagina que sería la voz de Pabu. “Vamos, Korra. Ven a relajarte con nosotros, nos lo merecemos después de toda la locura. Podemos nadar en la piscina de Asami. Será divertido ”Pabu chirría mientras Bolin le indica que lo siga. Korra baja los escalones de la trampilla y se ríe. “Está bien, Pabu. "Tú y Asami caminan hacia Mako y Bolin" Genial, nos vemos mañana ". Asami intervino y caminaste hacia Korra. “Aquí, déjame acompañarte. Yo también tengo que salir de todos modos y te daré la dirección ”Sigues detrás de Korra mientras te diriges hacia el frente de la arena.

"Estás siendo extrañamente amable conmigo" murmura Korra mientras ambos salen y caminan hacia su perro oso polar. "Soy agradable, es solo que a veces me molestas, pero Asami me dijo que tratara de no juzgarte tan pronto y darte una oportunidad". Te encoges de hombros tímidamente. Korra está ahí sumida en sus pensamientos, tal vez tomando en cuenta tus palabras. Miras a su perro oso polar “¿quién es este tipo?” Sonríes, “¿eh? Oh, esta es Naga, mi perra oso polar ”, sonríe y acaricia su cabeza. "Bueno, hola Naga, es un placer conocerte" sonríes y extiendes la mano para que ella huela tu aroma antes de darle una palmadita en la cabeza. Miras a Korra que parece estar todavía molesta por Mako y Bolin, "realmente deberías venir a la mansión mañana". Korra te mira. "Será bueno, mejor que cualquier entrenamiento o cosas que Tenzin probablemente te haya hecho" sonríes, y trae una suave risa de Korra. "Sí, puede que tengas razón". Te ríes "Normalmente estoy aquí ..." sacas una libreta y un bolígrafo de tu bolsillo y escribes la dirección de Asami en una hoja de papel, luego la arrancas del libro y se la das a Korra, "esta es la dirección. Espero verte allí." La miras y luego comienzas a alejarte, Korra mira el papel y luego te mira "gracias, t / n". ella te llama. Montas tu bicicleta y te pones el casco “no lo menciones…. Avatar ”te despides con la mano y se va. 

*

Llegas a Cabbage Corp y ves que el escuadrón ya está investigando el almacén. Cajas entre cajas destrozadas, te quitas el casco, lo subes al asiento y entras. Caminando hacia Lin "Jefa ...", miras a tu alrededor a la increíble cantidad de evidencia en el almacén. "¿Cómo va todo en la arena?" Lin te mira. “Un desastre, pero tengo un equipo en la arena. Mako y Bolin han terminado de empacar, Asami Sato está allí con un auto para llevarlos a su propiedad. Después de eso, el edificio se cerrará oficialmente "

"Bien" Lin mira alrededor de la habitación mientras sus oficiales empacan las pruebas. "¿Entonces los encontraste escondidos en alguna habitación?" caminas lentamente viendo los cajones de guantes y propaganda. "No, fue sólo aquí", pones el dedo en la barbilla y piensas profundamente. Lin te mira y levanta una ceja "¿Qué estás pensando?"

"Es demasiado pronto para saberlo a primera vista, pero ..." Miras a tu alrededor una vez más en todas las cajas "¿No crees que es un poco sospechoso lo conveniente que pudiste encontrar todas estas cosas?" la miras con un poco de preocupación. Usted ayuda a los oficiales a empacar las pruebas y llevarlas a la estación mientras conduce tras Lin en el coche patrulla hasta la sede de Cabbage Corp para realizar el arresto.

Estás de pie a un lado de la entrada principal mientras un oficial escolta al Sr. Gan-Lan al coche patrulla esposado. "¡Soy inocente!" Grita el Sr. Gan-Lan. Ves a Lin responder preguntas sobre Cabbage Corp y su supuesta participación con los Igualitarios. “La evidencia apunta en esa dirección, pero la investigación está en curso. Por el momento, hemos congelado los activos del Sr. Gan-Lan y cerramos Cabbage Corp. "

"¡No! ¡mi Cabbage Corp No! " El Sr. Gan-Lan grita desde los escalones y lo suben al auto.

*

“Quiero decir, cuando la mayoría de las personas tienen algo que ocultar, en realidad intentan ocultarlo, lo que dificulta que intentemos localizarlo, pero todo parece estar colocado aquí. Como si estuviera en bandeja de plata ”piensas profundamente en todas las pruebas que has visto mientras miras a Lin y Tenzin. "¿Crees que esto fue plantado?" Lin te pregunta: “Quiero decir, no puedo estar seguro, pero ciertamente es sospechoso, ¿no crees? El ataque en la arena y, de repente, una información sobre los guantes y ellos nos están esperando en ese mismo momento. Sin problemas ni necesidad de excavar ".

"Hmm, no sé, si lo que dices es cierto, entonces esta investigación se ha vuelto más complicada". Lin mira pensativamente y Tenzin interviene "de acuerdo, pero primero debemos averiguar si alguien ha visto u oído algo durante el ataque".

“Tenemos al señor Hiroshi Sato entrando para ser interrogado. Quizás vio algo que nos perdimos. t/n, ¿puedes acompañarlo? Después de eso, puede ser despedido por el día ". Lin te mira y tú asientes con la cabeza mientras sales de la habitación y caminas por el pasillo y ves a Hiroshi.

“t/n, me alegra ver que estás bien. Eso fue un gran susto en la arena ”Hiroshi te mira con preocupación y pone su mano sobre tu hombro.

"Sí, nadie podría imaginar ese tipo de ataque de Amon, pero me alegro de que Asami y tú salieran a salvo". Le das una cálida sonrisa mientras lo caminas por el pasillo y recorres el pasillo hacia la habitación donde están Lin y Tenzin.

“Sí, tuvimos suerte de salir de allí. Apenas un rasguño. Espero que podamos conseguir a estos Igualitarios y conseguir justicia de una vez por todas ". Hace un puño con la mano y lo balancea suavemente frente a él.

“Ese es el plan, Hiroshi. Déjame abrir la puerta para ti ". Abres la puerta y dejas que Hiroshi entre mientras te agradece, luego cierras lentamente la puerta tras ellos. Caminas por el pasillo con tus pensamientos sobre la arena y luego el almacén, antes de dirigirte a Asami.

*

Estás relajándote junto a la piscina con un tanque negro y pantalones cortos a juego apoyados contra la pared de la piscina, además de Asami con Mako al otro lado. "¡Oye, Bolin, te reto a que saltes de esa fuente!" te ríes "¡oh, eso es fácil!" Bolin nada hacia el otro lado y se levanta antes de trepar por la fuente de los leones y ponerse de cabeza. "¡Bomba Tierra Control!" Bolin grita y dispara balas de cañón a la piscina, te cubres la cara con el brazo, "¡Bien, bomba Tierra Control, Bolin!" te ríes, luego miras y ves al mayordomo caminando con alguien detrás de él.

"Avatar Korra ha llegado." El mayordomo anunció

"Hola Korra" Mako saludó

"Me alegro de que lo hayas logrado". Asami intervino

"Hola" le dijiste a Korra

“Bienvenido al paraíso”, dice Bolin mientras sale del agua estirando los brazos.

"Parece que ustedes se instalaron bien". Korra mira a todos en la piscina.

"Prácticamente, excepto que alguien se olvidó de preguntarle a su padre si podíamos quedarnos aquí" Mako miró a Asami

"Sí, pero lo suavicé con él, es más fácil pedir perdón que permiso". Asami sonrió

"Tienes suerte de que tu padre sea del tipo indulgente, Sami". Te burlaste de ella y le tocaste el hombro juguetonamente.

Ves como Bolin le pide a Butler que lo seque a él y a Pabu, a lo que hace Butler antes de que Bolin salte de nuevo a la piscina. Miras a Bolin "bueno, eso fue efectivo", dijiste inexpresivo.

“Entonces, ¿qué tienes planeado para nosotros hoy? Déjame adivinar, compras, cambios de imagen… ”Korra mira a Asami un poco asustada de cuál sería la respuesta de Asami. Ves a los chicos empujarse unos a otros mientras nadas hacia el borde y te levantas y te sientas, dejando tus piernas aún en la piscina mientras tienes a Pabu acostado en tu regazo y le frotas la espalda.

"¡Voto cambios de imagen!" Bolin salta antes de que Mako lo empuje rápidamente al agua. No puedes evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante su comentario.

"Tengo algo un poco más emocionante en mente". Asami dice mientras sale de la piscina y mira a Korra. Solo tú sabes lo que Asami quiere decir con eso y rápidamente te emocionas. "¡Oh si! ¡Vamos a hacer eso! " interviene mientras sostiene a Pabu en sus brazos. “¿Qué es el“ eso ”?” Mira Korra entre tú y Asami, tú y Asami intercambian una mirada y sonríen mientras miran a Korra. Una mirada de inquietud aparece en su rostro preguntándose qué podría ser.

El grupo cambia y se sube al auto de Asami, le dices a Asami que prefieres tomar tu bicicleta y seguirlos por el camino. Asami se negó al principio porque quería mantener unido al grupo, pero luego te dejó gradualmente. Te pones el casco y te subes a la bicicleta mientras el resto del grupo se sube al auto. `ʻEs t / n. no te vas a unir a nosotros? Korra mira a Asami `` lo es, pero prefiere ir en su bicicleta a pesar de que le dije que puede encajar con nosotros. Ella sabe a dónde vamos, así que no es gran cosa. Todos nos dirigimos al mismo lugar ”Asami te mira y levanta el pulgar una vez que todos se han asentado y tú le devuelves el gesto y pronto ambos vehículos están en camino a la pista. Sigues detrás de Asami y luego comienzas a ganar velocidad, levantando tu bicicleta mientras viajas en la rueda trasera al lado del auto y luego los pasas para llegar a la pista antes que ellos.

*

"Muy bien ¿eh?" Asami mira a Korra

Korra tiene una nueva cara de asombro y asombro "mucho más genial que un cambio de imagen"

Tú además de Bolin y te ríes suavemente mientras miras a Korra "aquí es donde Future Industries prueba sus móviles Sato". Asami explicó. “Los coches que están probando ahora mismo son los nuevos coches de carreras que salen. Es mucho más potente y rápido que los móviles sato del mercado actual ", explicó," ¿alguna vez ha estado detrás del volante? " Asami le pregunta a Korra "lo único que sé conducir es un perro-oso polar" Korra sonrió tímidamente. "¿Quieres que te lleve a dar una vuelta?" Asami le pregunta a Korra que rápidamente miró a Asami y respondió emocionada "hagámoslo".

Te levantas y le haces señas a Korra para que diga “¡genial! Vamos, no creas que vas a sacar a Korra sin competir conmigo, Sami. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que corrimos" sonríes satisfecho

"Vamos, vamos" Asami sonríe mientras te mira "Me he vuelto mucho mejor que la última vez. Tuve años para practicar ”las tres chicas caminan hacia la pista y cogen sus cascos.

Entras en el corredor rojo mientras que Asami y Korra entran en el amarillo ”tú y Asami miran hacia abajo de la pista y luego se miran el uno al otro como enemigos jurados, dándole una sonrisa antes de mirar al chico para ondear la bandera. para iniciar la carrera.

Ambos presionan el acelerador y chillan sus neumáticos quemando goma al comienzo de la carrera, usted es el primero en salir con Asami siguiéndolo de cerca. Obtienes una ligera ventaja cuando haces el primer giro y decides cortar a Asami, lo que hace que se desvíe por la curva. Korra agarrando con fuerza el carruaje. Miras hacia atrás y sonríes mientras obtienes la ventaja, cambias de marcha y sigues acelerando. Miras a tu lado y ves a Asami arrastrándose junto a ti. Intentas bloquearla, sin dejar que tenga una forma de adelantarte. Asami te mira y cambia de marcha moviéndose hacia el otro lado de ti antes de que se arroje y se interponga entre tú y la pared. Es codo con codo e intentas acelerar antes de que la rueda delantera derecha empiece a temblar y reduce la velocidad antes de perder el control del coche. Dando a Asami la ventaja y dándote a ti mismo una salida de emergencia haciendo volar el coche en un aterrizaje en paracaídas junto a la línea de meta mientras el coche cae y aterriza sobre la barricada. Usted se quita el casco y respira hondo antes de que lo recoja un automóvil de servicio y lo lleve al carril de servicio. Ves a Korra y Asami hablando antes de bajar y caminar hacia ellas. “¡Qué diablos Asami! Te tuve antes de que esa rueda coja comenzara a fallar ”, respiras mientras la miras antes de reír,“ aunque lo hiciste bien. Mucho mejor que antes ". Cruzas los brazos y sonríes "Menos mal que la salida de emergencia funcionó o de lo contrario habría sido un brindis", miras a Korra y Asami y notas que su tensión se alivia, "así que supongo que te diste cuenta de Asami, eh Korra" sonríes mientras la miras “sí, ella no es quien pensaba que era. ”Korra los mira a los dos. "¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se conocen?" "Ustedes son amigos de la familia, más como familiares que como amigos". Asami te mira y tú le devuelves la sonrisa "aww Asami siempre la dulce". La rodeaste con el brazo para darle un abrazo lateral. "Ella me enseñó todo lo que sé sobre automóviles y bicicletas". Ustedes tres regresan con los chicos y luego a los autos, miran a Korra antes de decidir preguntarle, “Oye Korra, ¿quieres unirte a mí en la bicicleta? Puedo llevarte a dar una vuelta si quieres ”sonríes mientras montas en tu bicicleta. Korra se ve como una niña en una tienda de dulces, sus ojos se agrandan. "¿De ninguna manera, en serio?" te ríes suavemente y sacas otro casco de un compartimento debajo del asiento. "Sí, de verdad, vamos", extiendes la mano y la ayudas en el ciclo antes de encenderlo. “Sólo agárrate fuerte de mí.

"¡Woah!" Korra grita y sonríe mientras siente el viento en su cabello sintiendo la adrenalina y la velocidad mientras navegas por las calles de Ciudad República. En poco tiempo, tú y Korra llegan a la mansión Sato, y ambos se quitan los cascos al mismo tiempo. "¿Entonces, qué piensas? Espero no haberte asustado. La miras y ves a Korra tratando de procesar las emociones que estaba sintiendo. "¡eso fue increíble!" Korra saltó "No es de extrañar, siempre quieres conducir esa cosa, es tan genial y estimulante". Te ríes y sonríes de su emoción y recuerdas cómo te sentiste cuando montaste en la bicicleta por primera vez. “Me alegro que te haya gustado, siempre que estás deprimido y yo soy libre. Puedo llevarte a dar una vuelta ”sonríe mientras toma su casco y lo vuelve a colocar en el compartimiento antes de colocar su casco en el asiento. Ves como Asami y el resto de los chicos se detienen. "Wow, realmente te tenía a ti y a Asami totalmente equivocadas". Korra murmuró y te burlaste "sin ofender" Korra rápidamente interrumpió "oh no, no estoy enojado" la calmas "Solo estaba recordando la primera vez que conocí a Asami y probablemente pensé lo mismo que tú. Esa Asami era solo una chica rica y remilgada a la que le gustaba desperdiciar el dinero de su padre, pero lo que acabas de descubrir es que Asami no es nada de eso. Ella es la persona más realista, cariñosa y desinteresada que conozco. Eso es lo que pasa con Asami, ella no te define por tu riqueza sino por el contenido de tu personaje ". miras a Asami y sonríes mientras el resto del grupo se acerca a ti ya Korra. "¿Chicas hablando de mí?" Asami los mira a los dos y ambos sonríen "sí, sobre lo lento que han llegado hasta aquí ”Korra se rió suavemente y tú hiciste lo mismo mientras los cuatro se dirigían a la puerta. Asami se dio la vuelta y te miró "¿no te vas a quedar?" la miras a ella y al resto de la pandilla. “Ojalá pudiera, pero tengo otros asuntos que atender. Tú sabes trabajar ”, se encoge de hombros mientras se frota la nuca.

"Está bien, fue agradable pasar el rato contigo" Korra te saludó mientras todos los demás estaban de acuerdo y se despedían. Asami se acercó y te dio un abrazo "ven pronto, ¿de acuerdo?" ella susurró, sonríe y asiente con la cabeza "seguro, Sami" susurras de vuelta, y ella camina hacia Mako. Sal de la finca. Quizás tú y Korra puedan ser amigos después de todo.


	10. Tonto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pasas por una confusión interna cuando escuchas noticias sobre un amigo cercano que está involucrado con los Igualitarios. Intentas ser profesional en el trabajo, pero resulta difícil. ¿Son ciertos los rumores o eres el único que puede ver más allá de ellos?

Dobla los cables metálicos que sostienen el borde del techo antes de lanzarte por el costado del edificio y aterrizar. Caminas hacia Lin, Tenzin y Korra "¿Te escuché correctamente que quieres investigar al Sr. Sato?" miras a todos con una voz impactante. "¿Qué provocó esto?" tratas de buscar una respuesta en los ojos de todos pero Korra te da una pregunta "¿por qué estás aquí?" Lin interviene: “si alguien tiene algún conocimiento sobre el Sr. Sato, es el oficial y / n. Como ella es una oficial, tiene la responsabilidad de actuar como tal antes de ser una amiga y avisarle ”. Lin te mira y asientes con la cabeza. "No le he dicho nada a nadie, solo quiero escuchar lo que Korra tiene que decir", miras a Korra justo cuando crees que finalmente tienes la oportunidad de ser amigas, ella tira esto de debajo de ti.  
Tenzin mira entre ustedes dos antes de volver su atención a Korra "¿entonces crees que el Sr. Sato fabricó esos guantes para los igualadores y luego incriminó a Cabbage Corp?" le pregunta con calma. Tus ojos se abren de par en par "¡¿Qué ?!"  
"Esa es una acusación audaz, pero ¿qué pruebas tienes?" Lin interviene justo después de tu exclamación. "Bueno, no tengo pruebas exactamente" dice Korra lentamente, "que barbaridad, Korra" murmuras. lo que pone los ojos en blanco y se burla "pero sé lo que escuché. Sato está tramando algo ”añadió rápidamente. “Sé que dije que creo que los guantes estaban plantados, ¡pero no pensé que irías a acusar a Future Industries! ¿Qué escuchaste exactamente? le preguntas mientras haces todo lo posible por no parecer parcial, pero en realidad no funciona. Korra recuerda: "estaba hablando por teléfono diciendo cómo la investigación de Cabbage Corp le dio tiempo y que se estaba preparando para atacar". Gritó su puño y lo golpeó en su palma. Piensas mucho antes de que Lin hable "bueno, él tiene los medios y tiene un motivo", la miras "Vamos, jefa, de verdad, ¿estás creyendo esto? saluda a Korra y Tenzin habla después de su "Eso es correcto". Te ves aún más sorprendido cuando le das la vuelta a la cabeza a Tenzin. “¿Un motivo? ¿Qué es?" Korra mira a Lin sorprendida de que Lin la escuchara en lugar de luchar contra ella. “Hace 12 años, la Tríada Agni Kai robó la mansión de Sato. Un maestro fuego mató a la esposa de Sato durante el robo ". Tenzin volvió a contar la historia con tristeza. "Eso es terrible" Korra se entristece mientras miras hacia el suelo "fue trágico". Murmuraste. Tenzin agrega que "es posible que haya estado albergando un sentimiento anti-flexión todo este tiempo". Lin rápidamente agrega antes de que puedas hablar "tal vez deberíamos mirar al Sr. Sato un poco más de cerca". Ves a todos sorprendidos de que realmente estén pensando que el Sr. Sato podría ser parte de la Revolución Igualitaria. “Pareces aún más sorprendido cuando le das la vuelta a la cabeza a Tenzin. “¿Un motivo? ¿Qué es?" Korra mira a Lin sorprendida de que Lin la escuchara en lugar de luchar contra ella. “Hace 12 años, la Tríada Agni Kai robó la mansión de Sato. Un maestro fuego mató a la esposa de Sato durante el robo ". Tenzin volvió a contar la historia con tristeza. "Eso es terrible" Korra se entristece mientras miras hacia el suelo "fue trágico". Murmuraste. Tenzin agrega que "es posible que haya estado albergando un sentimiento anti-flexión todo este tiempo". Lin rápidamente agrega antes de que puedas hablar "tal vez deberíamos mirar al Sr. Sato un poco más de cerca". Ves a todos sorprendidos de que realmente estén pensando que el Sr. Sato podría ser parte de la Revolución Igualitaria. “Pareces aún más sorprendido cuando le das la vuelta a la cabeza a Tenzin. “¿Un motivo? ¿Qué es?" Korra mira a Lin sorprendida de que Lin la escuchara en lugar de luchar contra ella. “Hace 12 años, la Tríada Agni Kai robó la mansión de Sato. Un maestro fuego mató a la esposa de Sato durante el robo ". Tenzin volvió a contar la historia con tristeza. "Eso es terrible" Korra se entristece mientras miras hacia el suelo "fue trágico". Murmuraste. Tenzin agrega que "es posible que haya estado albergando un sentimiento anti-flexión todo este tiempo". Lin rápidamente agrega antes de que puedas hablar "tal vez deberíamos mirar al Sr. Sato un poco más de cerca". Ves a todos sorprendidos de que realmente estén pensando que el Sr. Sato podría ser parte de la Revolución Igualitaria. “¿Un motivo? ¿Qué es?" Korra mira a Lin sorprendida de que Lin la escuchara en lugar de luchar contra ella. “Hace 12 años, la Tríada Agni Kai robó la mansión de Sato. Un maestro fuego mató a la esposa de Sato durante el robo ". Tenzin volvió a contar la historia con tristeza. "Eso es terrible" Korra se entristece mientras miras hacia el suelo "fue trágico". Murmuraste. Tenzin agrega que "es posible que haya estado albergando un sentimiento anti-flexión todo este tiempo". Lin rápidamente agrega antes de que puedas hablar "tal vez deberíamos mirar al Sr. Sato un poco más de cerca". Ves a todos sorprendidos de que realmente estén pensando que el Sr. Sato podría ser parte de la Revolución Igualitaria. “¿Un motivo? ¿Qué es?" Korra mira a Lin sorprendida de que Lin la escuchara en lugar de luchar contra ella. “Hace 12 años, la Tríada Agni Kai robó la mansión de Sato. Un maestro fuego mató a la esposa de Sato durante el robo ". Tenzin volvió a contar la historia con tristeza. "Eso es terrible" Korra se entristece mientras miras hacia el suelo "fue trágico". Murmuraste. Tenzin agrega que "es posible que haya estado albergando un sentimiento anti-flexión todo este tiempo". Lin rápidamente agrega antes de que puedas hablar "tal vez deberíamos mirar al Sr. Sato un poco más de cerca". Ves a todos sorprendidos de que realmente estén pensando que el Sr. Sato podría ser parte de la Revolución Igualitaria. "Eso es terrible" Korra se entristece mientras miras hacia el suelo "fue trágico". Murmuraste. Tenzin agrega que "es posible que haya estado albergando un sentimiento anti-flexión todo este tiempo". Lin rápidamente agrega antes de que puedas hablar "tal vez deberíamos mirar al Sr. Sato un poco más de cerca". Ves a todos sorprendidos de que realmente estén pensando que el Sr. Sato podría ser parte de la Revolución Igualitaria. "Eso es terrible" Korra se entristece mientras miras hacia el suelo "fue trágico". Murmuraste. Tenzin agrega que "es posible que haya estado albergando un sentimiento anti-flexión todo este tiempo". Lin rápidamente agrega antes de que puedas hablar "tal vez deberíamos mirar al Sr. Sato un poco más de cerca". Ves a todos sorprendidos de que realmente estén pensando que el Sr. Sato podría ser parte de la Revolución Igualitaria.  
"¡¿En serio?! ¿Ambos están comprando lo que dice Korra? Mira, me trajiste aquí porque de los cuatro soy yo el más cercano a la familia. He trabajado de cerca con Hiroshi Sato en Future Industries. Lo más probable es que Korra solo estuviera escuchando hablar de negocios. Todo el mundo sabe que Future Industries y Cabbage Corp son los competidores más feroces entre sí. Sé que Hiroshi está planeando lanzar una nueva línea de móviles Sato. Eso es lo que probablemente escuchó Korra ". Antes de que nadie más pueda ingresar sus pensamientos, continúas con tu análisis “¡¿Cómo puede Hiroshi tener sentimientos anti-flexión cuando no ha sido más que amable conmigo, un maestro tierra, todos estos años ?! Me ofreció un trabajo e incluso me permitió quedarme en su propiedad por un tiempo considerable. Si hubiera sabido que estaba albergando estos sentimientos, lo hubiera sabido en algún momento, pero no lo ha hecho. Hiroshi y Asami no han sido más que personas amables y respetables ". Miras a todos, pero sobre todo a Korra.  
Ella mira hacia abajo. “Lo siento t / n, pero tengo un fuerte presentimiento sobre esto. Puedo sentir que Sato está escondiendo algo ”te mira con determinación en su voz. Da un paso adelante "Bien, pero dado que tengo una relación cercana con la familia Sato, sería mejor para mí no participar en esta investigación", mira a Lin con su tono de profesionalismo "Puedo ser profesional y prometer que No alteraré ni me interpondré en el camino de la investigación, pero me temo que no puedo separarme emocionalmente para hacer un buen trabajo en una escena. Lo siento, pero la familia Sato es prácticamente como la mía. Pero le preguntaría si me deja unirme a usted en la investigación. Solo quiero asegurarme de que todos manejen esto de manera justa, y no solo señalar con el dedo a alguien ". Miras a Korra. Lin te mira. "Aceptaré tu solicitud de no participar, pero absolutamente ningún asunto de monos puercos ”te señala con el dedo y te mira a los ojos. La miras hacia atrás y luego a todos "tienes mi palabra, quiero derribar a Amon tanto como a todos los demás, pero quiero que esto se haga bien".

*

  
Lin, Tenzin y Korra caminan delante de ti hacia la mansión Sato y tú subes las escaleras detrás de ellos. "¿que esta pasando? ¿Por qué le hacen más preguntas a Hiroshi? " Mako le pregunta a Korra mientras Asami te mira y luego a Korra. Estás parado al lado de Asami mientras Korra les explica lo que experimentó. "¿qué? ¡¿No creo esto ?! ¡¿T / N, estás del lado de Korra ?! " Asami explota cuando se vuelve hacia ti y tú levantas las manos. “Oye, traté de convencerla de que no lo hiciera, pero ella es inflexible en lo que escuchó. Yo no creo en esto más que tú. Creo que todo esto es una tontería ". Miras a Korra mientras caminas junto a Asami y pones tu mano en su espalda alejándote de Korra. "Por supuesto que lo es", murmura enojada mientras camina hacia la oficina de su padre, tú y Mako la seguís seguidos por Korra.  
Asami irrumpe por la puerta e irrumpe en “¡Mi padre es inocente! El hecho de que no seamos dobladores no significa que apoyemos a esos horribles igualistas ". Asami habla enojada y se para al lado de su padre. Mientras te paras junto a Lin frente a Hiroshi con ojos tristes “¿Igualitarios? ¿De eso se trata esto? Hiroshi se sorprende por el comentario y mira a Tenzin y Lin. "Te puedo asegurar; No tengo nada que ver con esos radicales ". Hiroshi habla, asegurando a Asami, Mako y tú miras a Korra mirándote por tener que hacer esto en primer lugar. Korra enojada señala con el dedo a Hiroshi “Te escuché por teléfono. Dijiste que la investigación de Cabbage Corp te dio tiempo, te estás preparando para atacar. Explica eso." Korra mira a Hiroshi con tono acusado. Hiroshi se ríe ante el comentario y levanta la mano. “Todo esto es solo un malentendido, resultado de la imaginación hiperactiva de un avatar joven. Mi competidor número uno fue eliminado del juego. Me brinda la oportunidad de abrir el mercado con una nueva línea de Sato-mobile. Es solo un negocio, nada nefasto ". Hiroshi explicó con calma juntando las palmas de las manos mientras las apoyaba en su escritorio. Lin parece preocupada de que tal vez se haya equivocado y que Tenzin y ella debieran haber escuchado lo que les dijiste.  
Hablas “¡mira! Eso es lo que dije. Fue solo una charla de negocios lo que escuchó Korra ". Miras a Korra. "Sí, bueno, tú me ayudaste a diseñar esos nuevos móviles Sato hace unos años". Todos se quedan callados, medio enojados con Korra por comenzar este lío, el otro lado tratando de aliviar sus sospechas. Tenzin habla "para acabar con todas las sospechas, ¿podríamos echar un vistazo a sus fábricas y almacenes?" Asami suspira de manera molesta, por lo que Hiroshi la detiene silenciosamente levantando la mano y luego mira a Tenzin "si crees que es necesario, puedes buscar en todas las Industrias del Futuro". Se calma y habla con confianza a todos en la habitación.  
Lin y Tenzin salen con Korra mientras hacen que la fuerza de élite salga para comenzar la búsqueda. Tú y el resto de la pandilla los seguís en el coche de Asami. Asami y tú observan cómo Lin y el resto de la policía abren cada caja en busca de pruebas. Ella se cruza de brazos y suspira "No puedo creer que estén haciendo esto", dice enojada. “Es mejor dejarlos hacer lo que tienen que hacer. Cuanto más rápido vaya la investigación contra tu padre, el padre se irá y estará fuera de tu alcance ”, le hablas suavemente y le das una palmada en la espalda. “¿Por qué no trataste de detenerlos, t / n? Conoces a mi padre mejor que ellos. Mi padre no es partidario de los Igualitarios ". Ella te mira. Abres la boca “Lo intenté, de verdad lo hice. Les dije que lo que Korra escuchó probablemente era una charla de negocios. Traté de explicar todas las posibles razones por las que Korra podría estar equivocada, pero aun así querían continuar con la investigación. Me superaron en número ". Miró hacia abajo y suspiró, "Lo siento". Asami te da un abrazo y tú le devuelves el gesto “está bien, sé que no eres tú. Korra trajo esto ”ella mira a Korra. Mako se acerca y pone su mano sobre Asami y trata de consolarla. Tú, Asami y Mako caminan hacia Lin y Tenzin después de que concluye la investigación y Korra se presenta con Naga. "No puedo creer que no hayamos encontrado nada". Korra parecía molesta porque no surgió nada "parece que Hiroshi es inocente". Lin miró hacia afuera. “Está bien, hiciste tu búsqueda. Ahora pueden irse todos ". Asami se burló de Lin. Lin mira a Asami y, mirándola, Mako lleva a Korra a un lado y terminan discutiendo. Los miras pero tratas de entrometerte en su conversación. "Me aseguraré de que se mantengan en el libro y lo mantengan justo contra tu padre, Sami" la miras poniendo una mano en su hombro. Pronto, Mako se acerca y toma a Asami y luego camina hacia su auto. Acude a Lin y Tenzin, "entonces, ¿cuál es su plan de acción ahora que no pudo encontrar nada aquí?" los miras ni uno sabe la respuesta. Korra se acerca a ustedes tres con un pedazo de papel "Creo que ustedes deberían escuchar esto, si quieren encontrar la verdad, encuéntreme debajo del extremo norte del puente de la ruta de la seda a la medianoche".

  
*

  
Ustedes cuatro caminan por debajo del puente y buscan a alguien sospechosamente parado que pudiera ser el que le deslizó a Korra esa nota. Pronto, un tipo mayor con un abrigo largo sale de una de las columnas y comienza a hablar cuando nos acercamos lo suficiente “escuchen, me uní a los ecualistas, porque creía en lo que decía Amon. Pensé que podría mejorar la vida de nosotros, los no dobladores, pero no me inscribí en esta, esta guerra ". Se vuelve para mirar a todos. Lin habla con ganas de llegar al punto "¿qué tienes sobre Hiroshi Sato?" le preguntó ella con dolor y sencillez. El tipo respondió rápidamente sin pensarlo "fabricó esos guantes para los igualadores", sus ojos se abrieron ante su información. "¡Lo sabía!" Korra habló pero el chico sigue hablando “y hay rumores de que está trabajando en algo aún más grande; algún nuevo tipo de arma.  
"Pero buscamos en todas las industrias del futuro y no encontramos nada". Tenzin rápidamente refutó la declaración del tipo. “Eso es porque tiene una fábrica secreta. Justo debajo de la mansión Sato ". Los ojos de todos se abren y jadean, incluyéndote a ti cuando escuchas esta información. ¿Esto no puede ser correcto, Hiroshi Sato conspirando con el Igualitario? El hombre que básicamente tomó bajo su protección y te dio un trabajo, un lugar para dormir y te trató con amabilidad y justicia. Sientes que el vidrio te rompe los ojos cuando te das cuenta de que el hombre al que has llegado a respetar posiblemente no sea el hombre que pensabas. No, esto no puede ser correcto; ¿Cómo puede estar seguro de que esta información es verdadera? Piensas en tu mente tratando de encontrar alguna explicación posible. Nada tiene sentido.  
Korra se levanta lentamente y se acerca a ti, poniendo una mano en tu hombro. "T / n, ¿estás bien?" ella habla en voz baja y tú sigues mirando hacia adelante por la ventana sin decir nada, luego miras hacia abajo y suspiras “Todavía no puedo creerlo. Quiero decir, ¿cómo sabemos que lo que dijo ese hombre era verdad? Podría estar dándonos información falsa ". Te das la vuelta y miras a Korra, tus ojos llenos de dolor, dolor, pero todavía enojado con ella. “Sabes que si hacemos una redada en la propiedad y no encontramos nada, la Jefa perderá su trabajo, tanto tú como el concejal Tenzin quedarán como tontos. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir adelante con este plan? " miras a Korra tratando de buscar algún tipo de señal de que tus dudas son correctas y todo esto está mal. Korra suspira y mira hacia abajo buscando una respuesta “Solo sé que Sato está detrás de esto. Lamento que hayas tenido que averiguar quién es así, pero tenemos que evitar que le dé a Amon esa arma ". Ella te mira.

  
*

  
La fuerza Elite irrumpe en la casa y ustedes cuatro entran, Asami grita "¿qué están haciendo aquí?" Lin anuncia a todos en la sala: "tenemos razones para creer que hay una fábrica escondida debajo de la mansión". Asami se ve agravada por la intrusión de una nueva redada “Creo que me habría dado cuenta si hubiera una fábrica debajo de mi casa. Las mentiras que ustedes inventan solo para perseguir a mi padre… ”Ella escupió. Asami les dice que su padre está en su taller personal detrás de la casa. “Vamos, sé dónde está”, saluda a Lin y Tenzin, pronto todos te siguen y los acompañas al taller. “Ese es el edificio allí”, señala el edificio y los oficiales comienzan a hacer un barrido alrededor del exterior del edificio y las áreas cercanas. Un par de oficiales entran y rompen la puerta, sigues a Asami pero no ves a nadie en el taller. Un oficial se acerca a Lin "el área está asegurada, nadie ha entrado ni salido desde que llegamos". Lin camina hacia el centro de la habitación "tal vez no pudimos verlo irse" se preguntó y luego abrió la suela de su zapato metálico y usó su sentido sísmico, solo has visto a otra persona usar ese sentido, su hermana. “Hay un túnel debajo del taller. Corriendo profundamente por debajo de la ladera de la montaña "Tú y Asami se miran y ella mira a Lin" ¿Qué? No hay túnel ". Lin se da la vuelta y dobla una hoja de metal del suelo y expone una escalera de metal que conduce a un gran túnel debajo de la ladera de la montaña, como dijo Lin. Tu corazón empieza a acelerarse cuando empiezas a pensar que quizás Korra tenía razón después de todo sobre Hiroshi. "Sami ..." susurraste con tanta preocupación en tus ojos mientras la mirabas y ves que ella también tiene tanta confusión. "No entiendo. Debe haber una explicación ". Ella mira hacia afuera. Korra la mira “tal vez no sepas todo sobre tu padre. Lo siento ”habla en voz baja, luego Lin comienza a ordenar a sus oficiales que entren al túnel mientras ella, Korra y Tenzin los siguen. Te vuelves hacia Asami, “Bajaré y veré de qué se trata todo esto. Ojalá haya una explicación razonable detrás de todo esto ”la miras poniendo una mano sobre ella y luego debes seguir al resto del grupo. Lin ordena a Asami, Bolin y Mako que se queden con el oficial Song para vigilar. El grupo se monta en este gran mecanismo que recorre el túnel. Te estás agarrando a la barandilla tratando de preparar mentalmente lo que estás a punto de encontrar. Lin se acerca a ti y pone su mano sobre tu hombro. “No tenías que venir, podrías haberte quedado atrás con los otros tres”, dijo. Rápidamente sacudes la cabeza “no, necesito verlo, o de lo contrario no creeré que todo lo que sabía era una farsa”, miras hacia adelante con una nueva sensación de traición.  
Pronto la máquina se detuvo y todos se marcharon con los oficiales al frente. Entras en esta gran sala y la ves cubierta con estandartes de Amon por todas partes. “No es un taller de patio trasero promedio”, comenta Lin sobre el tamaño de este taller secreto. "Supongo que esas son las nuevas armas", oyes decir a Korra mientras miras a los mecha-tanques gigantes, tus ojos se agrandan. "Hiroshi estaba mintiendo, pero ¿dónde está?" Tenzin pregunta y tan pronto como lo hace, una gran pared estalla del piso y bloquea la única salida de la tienda. Lin y tú intentan doblar la pared con metal pero no tienen éxito, escuchas una voz que llama a todos "Me temo que no puedes doblar esa pared con metal, es platino sólido". Reconoces la voz inmediatamente "¿Hiroshi?" gritas con incredulidad mientras miras a tu alrededor y todos los meca-tanques cobran vida alrededor de todos. "Mis meca-tanques también son de platino, ni siquiera tu famosa madre podría doblar un metal tan puro". El comentario se dirigió directamente a Lin. Korra se burla de Hiroshi para que salga del traje a lo que él se niega, "Lucharé desde adentro aquí, donde mis probabilidades son un poco más ... iguales", miras a Hiroshi y no puedes creer al hombre que estás viendo. Este no es el hombre que conocías; te preguntas si es un clon o un gemelo malvado del que nadie te habló. Lin te mira "¿estás seguro de que puedes enfrentarte a este hombre?" Ella ya está adoptando una postura de lucha. Estás en estado de shock al estar quieto, pero sabes que derribar estos tanques es lo correcto. Incluso si tienes que pelear con tu amigo para hacer lo correcto. Lin mira a Hiroshi “esa fuente era una trampa. Nos atrajiste hasta aquí ”le gritó. Hiroshi con un sentido de confianza y orgullo "culpable de los cargos". Hiroshi te mira, su rostro irreconocible, lleno de odio y maldad, “es una pena, Asami va a perder un amigo. Tu mente es bastante brillante. Lamentablemente, estás lleno de tanta impureza ". Te escupió. Lo miras tomando una postura y tus ojos se llenan de traición e ira. “¡Yo era solo un peón, no es así! Me estabas usando como una especie de barba. Para engañar al público y a la policía diciéndole que amaba a los dobladores, cuando en realidad los desprecia. ¡Te consideraba un amigo, Hiroshi, una figura paterna! " gritas tratando de contener tus lágrimas. “Niña tonta, odié cuando Asami te trajo a la casa, pero pensé que me aprovecharé de tu mente y haré que mi empresa sea un éxito. Lo que hiciste. Así que por eso doy las gracias ". Él se burló de ti. “Charla bastante larga. ¡Ya terminé con ustedes, los maestros, arruinándonos todo! " grita y dispara un cable de metal con una garra directamente hacia el grupo. Tú y el resto del grupo saltan rápidamente fuera del camino, los oficiales usan sus cables de metal para agarrar los tanques mientras tú y Lin corren para tomar uno cada uno para hacerse cargo. Lin salta en el aire y se lanza doblando una espada de metal y comienza a apuñalar el vidrio del mecha-tanque. Te lanzas y haces lo mismo, apuñalando el vidrio para crear una abertura para que puedas atravesar el cable y envolver al tipo. Saltas hacia abajo y sacas al tipo de la pieza de vidrio usando todas tus fuerzas para romperlo de su cinturón de seguridad y gruñir mientras lo golpeas contra el suelo. Dejándolo inconsciente  
Fue entonces cuando vio las chispas atravesar el tanque y ver a los oficiales electrocutarse, luego, cuando Lin se quitó el tanque, lo agarró por detrás y luego lo arrojó por la habitación. "¡Jefa!" gritas y corres hacia ella, deslizándote a su lado y controlando cómo está. Pones una mano en su mejilla, tu rostro se suaviza antes de mirar y ver a Korra y Tenzin tratar de luchar contra Hiroshi. Aprietas los dientes y comienzas a correr hacia él, doblando tu propia daga mientras gritas "¡Hiroshi!". Él te mira y te da una sonrisa malvada mientras comienza a dispararte una garra de metal. Esquivas sus ataques, pero te atrapa otro tanque y te lanzan a través de la habitación golpeando el suelo con fuerza. Korra es golpeada contra una gran tubería de metal y Tenzin la ayuda a aterrizar en el suelo con algo de su aire doblando.

  
*

  
Mako y Bolin se cuelan en la habitación y ven la escena y luego ustedes cuatro cerca en el suelo. Mako corre hacia ti y Korra mientras Bolin se encarga de conseguir a Tenzin y Lin. Justo cuando están a punto de agarrar tus brazos, Hiroshi los detiene con guantes. Intentas despertar, pero tu cuerpo no te lo permite, solo escuchas murmullos provenientes de Mako e Hiroshi. “Patrocinando a nuestro equipo. Apoyando al avatar. Dejar que y / n se quede en su casa y darle un trabajo para que trabaje para usted. Todo fue solo una gran tapadera ". Mako mira amenazadoramente a Hiroshi. “Sí, y pensé que hacer amistad con Asami con esa chica era malo, ¡pero la parte más difícil fue ver a mi hija deambular con una rata callejera como tú!  
“¡Papá, detente! ¿Por qué? ”Asami le grita a su padre con mucho dolor y dolor en sus ojos y voz. Finalmente te despiertas y levantas lentamente la cabeza para mirar a Asami. “Cariño, quería mantenerte fuera de esto todo el tiempo que pudiera, pero ahora que sabes la verdad, por favor perdóname. esta gente, estos… dobladores, se llevaron a tu madre, el amor de mi vida. ¡Han arruinado el mundo! Pero con Amon, podemos arreglarlo y construir juntos un mundo perfecto. Podemos ayudar a personas como nosotros en todas partes. Únete a mí Asami ”Hiroshi camina hacia Asami después de terminar su monólogo, se quita el guante y se lo da. Asami se acerca lentamente a su padre y, temblorosa, decide si escuchar o no a su padre. Intentas levantarte y extender tu mano hacia Asami. "Sami ..." Gimes suavemente mientras las lágrimas brotan de tus ojos cuando la ves ponerse el guante. Cierras los ojos mientras recuestas la cabeza hacia atrás sin querer ver a tu amiga, tu hermana práctica se une a su padre. "Te amo, papá." Asami le dice en voz baja a su padre antes de electrocutar a su padre que sus gritos hacen que levantes la cabeza y observes cómo derriba al otro hombre. Asami corre hacia ti y te ayuda a levantarte. "Sabía que no podía estar equivocado contigo", gemiste suavemente mientras ella se aferraba a ti. Todos miran hacia atrás y ven que los tanques vuelven a encenderse. "¡vamos a salir de aquí!" Mako grita y todos empiezan a salir corriendo. Asami corre hacia ti y te ayuda a levantarte. "Sabía que no podía estar equivocado contigo", gemiste suavemente mientras ella se aferraba a ti. Todos miran hacia atrás y ven que los tanques vuelven a encenderse. "¡vamos a salir de aquí!" Mako grita y todos empiezan a salir corriendo. Asami corre hacia ti y te ayuda a levantarte. "Sabía que no podía estar equivocado contigo", gemiste suavemente mientras ella se aferraba a ti. Todos miran hacia atrás y ven que los tanques vuelven a encenderse. "¡vamos a salir de aquí!" Mako grita y todos empiezan a salir corriendo.

*

  
Te paras detrás de Asami mientras pones tu mano en su hombro y la consuelas lo mejor que puedes tratando de procesar lo que es su padre. Mako se acerca y tomas ese momento para darles espacio mientras caminas hacia Korra. “Korra, lamento no haberte creído. Espero que entiendas de dónde vengo ”miras hacia abajo con los puños cerrados. Korra da un paso adelante y pone una mano gentil en tu hombro. “Lo entiendo, pensaste que tenías una amistad con él. Lo admirabas como una figura paterna. Se aprovechó de tu amabilidad. No sé cómo reaccionaría si me pasara a mí. Lamento que les haya pasado a todos ". Korra te consuela mientras te mira con suavidad y tú la miras. ¿Extiende una mano a sus "amigos"? Korra mira tu mano y luego te mira a ti y te sonríe tomando tu mano temblorosa "amigos". Le das una pequeña sonrisa antes de disculparte y caminar hacia Lin. Tenzin se acerca y habla con Korra, consolándola lo mejor que puede como mentor. "Cómo lo está llevando, jefa". Hablas en voz baja con Lin mientras ella se acuesta en el catre, te arrodillas a su lado. "He estado mejor", gime de dolor, luego te mira. “He defraudado la fuerza. Le dije a Tenzin que entregaría mi renuncia a primera hora de la mañana ". Tus ojos se abren y te acercas a ella “¡no puedes! no renuncies a la fuerza ". Tu mano sobre la de ella mientras la miras. Los ojos de Lin se suavizan cuando siente tu mano, sus dedos se mueven suavemente entre los tuyos sin sostener tu mano y luego se burla "¿qué pasa contigo y Tenzin pensando que me rindo? Necesito recuperar a mis hombres, pero no puedo hacerlo con una placa. "Murmuró y tú sonríes suavemente" Quiero decir que podrías quitarte la placa mientras rescatas a los hombres. No es necesario que sea un extra, pero lo entiendo. Te estás saliendo del libro ". Lin te hace un gesto suave con la cabeza "si vas tras ellos, entonces te sigo. Esos hombres son mis hermanos. Ningún hombre se quedó atrás. No hay nada que puedas decir o hacer que me detenga de esa misión de rescate ". La miras directamente a los ojos. “Incluso si tengo que guardarme o andar en bicicleta para llegar a donde sea que estén”, agregas. Lin gime y pone los ojos en blanco, pero no puede evitar que una sonrisa aparezca en sus labios. "Ahora quién está siendo extra". No hay nada que puedas decir o hacer que me detenga de esa misión de rescate ". La miras directamente a los ojos. “Incluso si tengo que guardarme o andar en bicicleta para llegar a donde sea que estén”, agregas. Lin gime y pone los ojos en blanco, pero no puede evitar que una sonrisa aparezca en sus labios. "Ahora quién está siendo extra". No hay nada que puedas decir o hacer que me detenga de esa misión de rescate ". La miras directamente a los ojos. “Incluso si tengo que guardarme o andar en bicicleta para llegar a donde sea que estén”, agregas. Lin gime y pone los ojos en blanco, pero no puede evitar que una sonrisa aparezca en sus labios. "Ahora quién está siendo extra".


	11. Código de Honor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tú y el Equipo Avatar lidiarán con las secuelas de lidiar con Hiroshi Sato. Visitas a Lin en recuperación mientras también tienes que lidiar con la creciente tensión en la ciudad en la fuerza policial. El código que juró a la ciudad se pone a prueba.

Ayudas a Asami a empacar algunas maletas ayudándola a mudarse de la propiedad. "¿Estás seguro de que no quieres quedarte conmigo en la isla Air Temple?" ayudas a los acólitos del aire a llevar las maletas al barco. Asami mira hacia atrás a la ciudad, luego te mira a ti y suspira "sí, será un cambio, nada que me recuerde a mi padre". Suspiras suavemente y pones tu mano en su hombro y le das una pequeña sonrisa “bueno ahora tengo más motivos para venir a visitar la isla”. Haces señas a Mako, Bolin y Asami cuando suben al ferry y se dirigen a la isla mientras tú te subes a tu bicicleta y te vas.

*

Te bajas de tu bicicleta con una bolsa de comida para llevar y te quitas el casco mientras subes las escaleras dentro de un edificio de apartamentos. Llamas a la puerta y la puerta se abre lentamente, "¿quién es?" una voz gime, "soy yo" tu voz. Escuchas un largo suspiro de molestia, pero la puerta se abre un poco más, entras y cierras la puerta detrás de ti. Te das la vuelta y miras a Lin caminando lentamente de regreso a su cocina mientras preparaba un poco de té. “Yo uh… te traje algo de comida. No estaba seguro de si comiste todavía ". Dejas la bolsa en el mostrador y te acercas a ella, poniendo suavemente tu mano en el asa de la olla. “Déjame hacer eso, deberías estar acostado en la cama”. Hablas suavemente en un susurro. Lin se queja y te despide con un gesto: “No soy un inválido, no tenías que presentarte, no tenías que traerme comida. No tienes que mimarme ”Lin irrita irritantemente. "Puedo manejarme sola" te lanza una mirada "¿cómo encontraste mi lugar de residencia?" ella se cruza de brazos. Tus mejillas se enrojecen con un suave rubor y tu mano se frota la parte de atrás de tu cuello "Yo uh ... eché un vistazo a tu expediente personal, pero te juro que solo miro la dirección, nada más." Miras hacia un lado. Lin Beifong se estaba recuperando de las heridas que recibió durante la batalla en la fábrica Equalist. Ella ya había dado su carta de renuncia temprano en la mañana, por otro lado, decidió permanecer en la fuerza. “No se ofenda si me ofrezco a ayudar con estas pequeñas tareas, es lo que los amigos hacen por sus amigos. Sabes lo que es un amigo, ¿verdad? te das la vuelta cuando terminas de servirle una taza de té y luego se la das, dándole una sonrisa. Lin frunce el ceño y pone los ojos en blanco "Supongo" toma la taza a regañadientes, dándole un suave golpe antes de tomar un sorbo, inhala profundamente y luego exhala lentamente. Sonríes suavemente y miras alrededor de su lugar desde donde estás parado, está extrañamente limpio, todo tenía un lugar y estaba en perfecto orden. Se sintió muy humillante, no demasiadas cosas, pero lo suficiente como para llenarlo y sentirse como un hogar. Miras hacia atrás a Lin mientras disfruta de su té todavía en pie "antes de que te niegues, ¿qué tal si te sientas en el sofá y te sirvo la comida que traje? Saikhan será admitido como el nuevo Jefa de Policía pronto, nosotros probablemente pueda escuchar la transmisión en la radio… ”Lin te mira y toma tus órdenes, sin sentir realmente que discutir o pelear contigo; Sorprendentemente, ella solo asiente con la cabeza y comienza a caminar hacia el sofá y toma asiento. Miras alrededor de la cocina, mirando a través de los gabinetes y buscando los platos y los palillos, “el gabinete dejado junto a la estufa y luego el cajón inferior del mismo lado”, escucha a Lin dándole instrucciones sabiendo lo que está buscando. "¡Gracias!" llamas y coges los platos y un par de palillos. Le sirves la comida en un plato, un poco de arroz al vapor y pato asado, luego viertes un poco de sopa de fideos en un bol. Dejaste el postre en la bolsa. Te acercas y pones el plato y el cuenco en la mesa de café frente a ella y le das los utensilios, "está bien, cava" y te sientas a su lado. Lin te mira sin moverse hacia la comida "¿no vas a comer?" ella pregunta, lentamente sacudes la cabeza, "no, estoy bien, pero tú comes", le das un gesto con la cabeza. Lin suspira y te mira "es raro comer cuando alguien te va a estar mirando". Sacudes la cabeza y sonríes burlonamente “está bien, solo para que no te avergüences de nutrir tu cuerpo. Me reuniré contigo para que no te sientas solo ". Te levantas y caminas hacia la cocina. “¡No me siento solo! Es extraño, eso es todo ”, grita Lin. Te ríes suavemente mientras preparas tu plato, solo te sirves el arroz y el pato, luego regresas a Lin, enciendes la radio y te sientas. "Bien, ¿comerás ahora?" la miras y ella te da una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentarse y comenzar a agarrar su plato y comenzar a tomar su sopa. simplemente sirviéndose el arroz y el pato, luego regrese a Lin, encienda la radio y vuelva a sentarse. "Bien, ¿comerás ahora?" la miras y ella te da una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentarse y comenzar a agarrar su plato y comenzar a tomar su sopa. simplemente sirviéndose el arroz y el pato, luego regrese a Lin, encienda la radio y vuelva a sentarse. "Bien, ¿comerás ahora?" la miras y ella te da una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentarse y comenzar a agarrar su plato y comenzar a tomar su sopa.

Tú y Lin escuchan a Saikhan dar su discurso y sus deseos de que Lin se recupere rápidamente. Todo parece ir tan normal como puede ser una inducción antes de que anuncie que toda la información sobre los Igualitarios y su revuelta se transmitirá directamente al Concejal Tarrlok. Tus ojos se abren y giran la cabeza hacia la radio “¡¿qué ?! Me pregunto qué tuvo que hacer o decir Tarrlok para que Saikhan estuviera de acuerdo con eso ". Murmuras mientras dejas el plato en tu regazo. "No lo sé, pero conocer a Tarrlok no era legal". Lin se burla. Gimes mientras te distraes pensando "hmm". Lin se acerca y gira la perilla para cerrarla. Abres la boca tratando de encontrar qué decir, "¿cómo van las sesiones con el sanador?" la miras. Lin respira profundamente y hace una mueca de dolor en su espalda "podría ser mejor ... tengo otra sesión esta tarde". Asiente con la cabeza y suavemente pasa su mano sobre su regazo, curvando su mano antes de estirar y poner su mano sobre la de Lin. Lin mira tu mano y su mano se contrae preguntándose qué estás haciendo. Sonríes divertido al ver las reacciones de Lin "relájate, es solo un gesto reconfortante", miras tomar tu mano lentamente y no puedes evitar sentir que los latidos de tu corazón se aceleran y date un momento para calmarte. Solo sé un amigo. Ella solo necesita un amigo ahora mismo. “Con suerte, podrá recuperarse rápidamente. No es lo mismo en la fuerza sin ti ". Hablas suavemente, distraídamente pasas el pulgar suavemente sobre su mano. Lin se pone rígido y luego suelta lentamente tu mano "Fallé en mi deber como jefa, además, todavía necesito buscar a mis hombres y enfrentar a Amon '', aprieta el puño y se enoja, pero gruñe suavemente. “Muy bien héroe, puedes hacer eso, pero una vez que estés curado. No eres bueno para tus hombres todos inclinados ". Pones tu mano sobre su hombro para calmarla. Lin mira el reloj y luego te mira a ti, "¿no deberías estar preparándote para tu turno?". Quitas la mano y miras el reloj "sí, me quedé atascado con el turno tarde", empiezas a levantarte y agarras los platos, Lin sigue diciéndote que los dejes y ella los limpiará, pero te niegas a decirlo Solo te llevará unos minutos. Lavas y secas todo y tiras la basura, Lin está de pie y te mira mientras se apoya en el mostrador. Ves la bolsa blanca de comida para llevar y recuerdas el postre, agarras la bolsa y la acercas a Lin. "Olvidé que te compré un postre" Lin mira la bolsa con sospecha y comienza a abrirla, "¿tarta de crema de huevo?" rápidamente te mira y empiezas a pensar que fue un error “¿no te gusta la crema de huevo?”. Lin niega con la cabeza “no, me gusta la tarta. Solía comerlos todo el tiempo en mi infancia. Eran la comida favorita de Avatar Aang ". Ella habló en voz baja, luego cerró la bolsa y te miró. Sonríes suavemente “je, no sabía eso pero está bien”, te diriges a la puerta y la abres, “gracias por visitarme, t / n… no muchos lo saben”. Giras la cabeza y miras hacia atrás “bueno, tal vez solo te tienen miedo, me cuesta mucho tenerle miedo a alguien. No soy como la mayoría de la gente ”le das una sonrisa suave antes de salir por la puerta y salir del edificio. Lin mira el lugar en el que estabas parado y murmura en voz baja “tienes razón. No eres como la mayoría de la gente ”.

*

Estás caminando por el cuartel general en las celdas cuando escuchas y sientes que se dispara una explosión. Corres hacia abajo y ves que se produce una fuga en el lugar, le gritas a un oficial "¡haz una llamada, alerta de nivel 4 y que envíe todas las unidades a la estación!". Doblas un pedazo de tierra y te lanzas al aire, luego haces un golpe masivo en el suelo que causa una ola de tierra que derriba a varios ecualistas. Otros oficiales intentan detener a los convictos, pero terminan electrocutados. Te das cuenta de que un bloqueador de chi trata de acercarse sigilosamente detrás de ti y te agachas y bloqueas sus golpes. Eres capaz de bloquear sus ataques, pero otro bloqueador de chi lo golpea con su bastón electrificado detrás de la cabeza y te noquea.

*

Gimes mientras te levantas lentamente y miras a tu alrededor para ver que los tres convictos se han escapado. Se envuelve el abdomen con el brazo y se tambalea por el pasillo tratando de salir de la estación. Estás a punto de irte cuando te enteras de que una unidad y el grupo de trabajo de Tarrlok también están en la escena en el Avatar. Todos los bloqueadores de chi y convictos son detenidos una vez más. "¿Korra?" susurras mientras te llevan a que te revise un sanador.

*

Después de aclarar todo, sal y visita la isla Air Temple, donde ves a Korra y la pandilla que acaban de llegar a la isla también. "¡S / n!" Asami grita y corre hacia ti dándote un abrazo, tú gruñes con un ligero dolor. "¿Qué pasa?" Asami te mira con preocupación y luego se da cuenta de que "¡estabas en la estación cuando ocurrió la fuga!" ella da un paso atrás mientras asientes. Después de exhalar el dolor, te levantas y recuperas la compostura mientras Korra, Mako y Bolin caminan hacia ti y Asami y escuchan lo que tienes que decir “sí, pasó tan rápido. Todo estaba en calma, nada fuera de lo común cuando de repente escuchamos una explosión. Lo sentí en el piso de arriba. Traté de que todas las unidades regresaran a la estación para ayudarnos a luchar contra los Igualitarios. Aguanté tanto como pude, pero me superaron en número y me noquearon. Escuché que Korra estaba a punto de sacarlos y capturarlos ". Miras a Korra y ella da un paso adelante "todos lo hicimos, no solo yo", miras al grupo. "¡Sí, el Equipo Avatar salvó el día!" Bolin sonrió con orgullo. Te ríes suavemente “Equipo Avatar ¿eh? bueno, no quiero decir que ustedes no deberían ponerse en peligro, pero eso sería un poco hipócrita ya que yo haría lo mismo. Solo prométeme que se cuidarán el uno al otro ". Miras a todos y ellos asienten aliviados de que no los estás despreciando por sus acciones. Pones tus manos sobre Korra y Asami haciendo un círculo con el equipo, “si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa. Usted puede contar conmigo. Tienes mi apoyo." El equipo Avatar te sonríe y te da las gracias. Korra te ofrece pasar la noche ya que es muy tarde. Lentamente aceptas y la tomas por su hospitalidad mientras ella y Asami te acompañan al dormitorio de las chicas.

*

Estás duchado y vestido para ir a la cama cuando escuchas un golpe en tu puerta, "¿sí?" te acercas y ves a Asami "hey Sami, ¿todo bien?" Asami mira hacia abajo y asiente con la cabeza "sí, lo siento, sé que probablemente estés cansado y quieras ir a la cama, pero sentí que necesitaba alguien con quien hablar sobre papá". Ella habló en voz baja para no despertar a nadie más que estuviera dormido. “Entra” le das la bienvenida dentro y ambos se sientan en la cama. Asami respira antes de hablar "primero, quiero disculparme por lo que mi padre te hizo ..." la detienes antes de que continúe hablando colocando tu mano suavemente en su hombro en un tono reconfortante y le hablas "Asami ...". lo que ha hecho tu papá no tiene nada que ver contigo. No tienes nada por qué disculparte. Las acciones de tu padre no son un reflejo de quién eres. No tienes la culpa. Ambos hemos sido engañados por él. No puedo imaginar lo que estás pasando al ver la clase de hombre que ha resultado ser tu padre. Su corazón se manchó de odio por perder a tu madre. Pero no dejes que lo que él se ha convertido te defina. Eres tu propia persona. Te mantuviste en el camino de lo correcto y lo verdadero mientras tu padre se mantuvo en el odio y la venganza ". A Asami se le humedecen los ojos y comienza a llorar, la rodeas con tus brazos y la dejas gritar. Después de unos momentos, Asami murmura: "Me alegro de tenerte como amigo, y me alegro de que estés de vuelta en Ciudad República. No sé qué habría hecho si tuviera que experimentar eso en mi propio. Sé que tengo a Mako, pero es mejor cuando puedes apoyarte en un amigo cercano, aunque soy hijo único, has sido lo más cercano que tengo a una hermana ". Ella solloza secándose las lágrimas en las mangas. Te sientes un poco ahogado y le das a Asami un abrazo más fuerte. “Tú también eres como una hermana para mí, Sami. Puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa ".

Le susurras algo. Ambos se toman unos momentos para poner sus emociones en su lugar antes de que Asami regrese a su habitación y pronto se vayan a dormir.

*

Ves cómo aumentan las tensiones en la ciudad con los no dobladores, gracias a la nueva ley de Tarrlok establecida. Se llama a tu unidad para que se encargue de una amenaza igualista en el distrito de Dragon Flats. Tarrlok da a sus oficiales la orden de apagar la electricidad en el área. Rápidamente la gente se enoja con el trato que está recibiendo. Camina hacia Saikhan un poco molesto por lo que está viendo, “Jefa, los informes eran de una amenaza Igualitaria. Estas personas no son igualistas en absoluto; no son dobladores. No están haciendo amenazas, ni siquiera tienen armas, hay niños entre la multitud, señor, ¿por qué estamos aquí? ”. Saikhan te fulmina con la mirada y empieza a ladrar: “No sé cómo manejaste las cosas con la jefa Beifong, pero no necesito que cuestiones mi autoridad. Ahora vuelve a la fila ”. Te enojas y te das la vuelta caminando de regreso a la línea, pero notas que se acerca un automóvil y ves al Equipo Avatar caminando hacia la escena. Korra es la primera en hablar "¿qué está pasando aquí y / n?" vuelves tu atención a ella. “Nos enteramos de una amenaza Igualitaria, pero no hay nada aquí que demuestre eso. Honestamente, no sé qué está pasando. Estas personas no están armadas ni son peligrosas ". Le explicas "entonces, ¿por qué no dejar ir a los no dobladores?" Asami pregunta, dando un paso adelante. “Están molestos por la falta de electricidad. No sé por qué cortaron…. No me gusta esto en absoluto ”miras al equipo con preocupación que Saikhan te llame para que vuelvan a la fila. Miras al equipo preocupado mientras regresas lentamente y sigues la orden dla jefa y regresas a la barricada, antes de que Saikhan haga un anuncio a la multitud con el intercomunicador "Todos los no dobladores, Regrese a sus hogares inmediatamente. Dispárense o serán arrestados ". La multitud comienza a gritar con rabia “¡No puedes tratarnos de esta manera! ¡Devuélvanos nuestro poder! " una niña señala a Korra y algunas personas caminan hacia Korra `` ¡Ayúdanos! ¡Tú también eres nuestro Avatar! " le pregunta una madre a Korra, su rostro está lleno de conflicto pero se acerca y promete hacer todo lo posible para arreglar la situación. Te paras en la fila mientras Korra y la pandilla caminan hacia Tarrlok, observas cómo la multitud se inquieta cada vez más. Escuchas una orden dada por Tarrlok "¡Reúna a estos igualistas!" algunos oficiales están comenzando a caminar hacia la barricada para iniciar el proceso. Tus ojos se abren como platos "¡no puedes hablar en serio!" le gritas a Saikhan “¡seguirás una orden, oficial! ¡Si no considera que su carrera ha terminado! " te grita. Miras a la multitud y ves cómo algunos oficiales están tomando la barricada y comienzan a doblarla para recibir a las personas por grupos. Da un paso atrás y niega con la cabeza “¡esto no está bien! ¡Nuestro trabajo es proteger a ciudadanos inocentes, no oprimirlos! " gritas enojándote con la jefa y Tarrlok por cómo está manejando la situación. Korra corre hacia la multitud ordenando a los oficiales que se detengan mientras Tarrlok agarra a Asami y corre hacia él. "Déjala ir Tarrlok, ella no ha hecho nada!" gritas mirándolo a los ojos. “Ha pasado el toque de queda y su padre es un conspirador Igualitario conocido. Ahora se retirará, oficial, recuerde que hizo un juramento a la ciudad ". Él te devuelve la mirada mientras dos oficiales agarran a Asami, tomas tu placa de tu armadura y la arrancas. “Ya no. Nunca juré oprimir a personas inocentes ". Gruñes. Mako se pone a tu lado y dice "¡Deja ir a Asami!" ordena a Tarrlok. Él mira a sus oficiales y te señala a ti, Mako y Bolin "Arresten a él y a su hermano, así como al ex oficial y / n", rápidamente envuelven sus cables de metal alrededor de ustedes tres antes de que Korra grite a Tarrlok y la tierra se doble. dos grandes rocas del suelo amenazándolo. Tarrlok camina hacia Korra y con calma, pero la amenaza con su espalda "a menos que quieras unirte a tus amigos en la prisión, te sugiero que los dejes y regreses al Templo del Aire". Mako llama a Korra y le ruega que lo escuche. "No vale la pena, Korra", agregas mientras los tres son empujados a la parte trasera del coche patrulla. Korra grita que hará que Tenzin venga a sacarnos. Mako y Bolin “Arresten a él ya su hermano, así como al ex oficial y / n”, rápidamente envuelven sus cables de metal alrededor de ustedes tres antes de que Korra llame a Tarrlok y la tierra doble dos grandes rocas del suelo amenazándolo. Tarrlok camina hacia Korra y con calma, pero la amenaza con su espalda "a menos que quieras unirte a tus amigos en la prisión, te sugiero que los dejes y regreses al Templo del Aire". Mako llama a Korra y le ruega que lo escuche. "No vale la pena, Korra", agregas mientras los tres son empujados a la parte trasera del coche patrulla. Korra grita que hará que Tenzin venga a sacarnos. Mako y Bolin “Arresten a él ya su hermano, así como al ex oficial t/n”, rápidamente envuelven sus cables de metal alrededor de ustedes tres antes de que Korra llame a Tarrlok y la tierra doble dos grandes rocas del suelo amenazándolo. Tarrlok camina hacia Korra y con calma, pero la amenaza con su espalda "a menos que quieras unirte a tus amigos en la prisión, te sugiero que los dejes y regreses al Templo del Aire". Mako llama a Korra y le ruega que lo escuche. "No vale la pena, Korra", agregas mientras los tres son empujados a la parte trasera del coche patrulla. Korra grita que hará que Tenzin venga a sacarnos. Tarrlok camina hacia Korra y con calma, pero la amenaza con su espalda "a menos que quieras unirte a tus amigos en la prisión, te sugiero que los dejes y regreses al Templo del Aire". Mako llama a Korra y le ruega que lo escuche. "No vale la pena, Korra", agregas mientras los tres son empujados a la parte trasera del coche patrulla. Korra grita que hará que Tenzin venga a sacarnos. Tarrlok camina hacia Korra y con calma, pero la amenaza con su espalda "a menos que quieras unirte a tus amigos en la prisión, te sugiero que los dejes y regreses al Templo del Aire". Mako llama a Korra y le ruega que lo escuche. "No vale la pena, Korra", agregas mientras los tres son empujados a la parte trasera del coche patrulla. Korra grita que hará que Tenzin venga a sacarnos.

El viaje de regreso a la estación es silencioso antes de que Bolin rompa el silencio. "No puedo creer que hayas dejado la fuerza en ese momento, t / n", te mira con tristeza. Sigues mirando hacia el piso del coche patrulla "fue lo correcto ..." Respondes y los cuatro se sientan en silencio hasta que son registrados y procesados. Te dicen que te quites el uniforme y les dices que tienes una muda de ropa en tu casillero. Dos mujeres agentes te escoltan allí "¿por qué lo hiciste?", Uno de los agentes te pregunta "sí, eres uno de los mejores en la fuerza, ¿realmente nos vas a apuñalar por la espalda así?" agrega el otro. No los miras, pero sigues caminando frente a ellos hacia el casillero “Juré proteger esta ciudad cuando me uní a la fuerza, y ahora veo que la fuerza no está haciendo nada para proteger su personas. En lugar de crear paz en la ciudad, estás provocando más división entre los dobladores y los no dobladores ”, escupió enojado. Los dos oficiales se burlan de usted ofendidos por sus palabras. Te quitan las esposas para darte la oportunidad de ponerte tu ropa y chaqueta normales y luego te vuelven a esposar, esta vez más apretado que antes, "no sabes de lo que estás hablando, t/n".

Te empujan a la misma celda que Asami, mientras que Mako y Bolin están en otra. "¿Crees que Tenzin nos sacará?" Asami te pregunta mientras se sienta en la cama de metal. Pones las muñecas esposadas hacia arriba mientras subes las rodillas sobre la cama y suspiras. “No esta noche al menos, Tenzin tendrá que hablar con Tarrlok mañana sobre cómo sacarnos. Estoy seguro de que Saikhan está demasiado metido en el trasero de Tarrlok para hacer algo al respecto ". Murmuras "hasta entonces, nos las arreglamos esta noche y esperaremos". Tu mente piensa en Lin y se pregunta si deberías solicitar hacer una llamada, pero ella todavía está herida y recuperándose. Crees que es mejor no levantarla e involucrarte en esta situación. Puedes sobrevivir a la noche en la cárcel, al menos no estás solo. Aunque empiezas a preguntarte qué tan mal están empezando a ponerse las cosas en la ciudad.


	12. Una Nueva Luz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intentas superar una decisión que concierne a tu código. Mientras continúa la búsqueda de Tarrlok y los Igualitarios, haces todo lo posible por rescatar y salvar la ciudad.

Asami está acostada en la cama de metal mientras tú estás sentada en tu losa de una cama con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Ambos durmieron lo más cómodamente que pueden estar, especialmente cuando están esposados. Por la mañana, ambos se están relajando y deciden meditar cuando oyen que se abre la puerta. Ambos miran y abren los ojos para ver a Lin en la puerta y están sorprendidos y felices de verla. “Espero que tengas suficiente descanso de belleza, vamos. Te estoy echando fuera ". Ambos se levantan y Asami le agradece a Lin antes de salir corriendo a la celda mientras salen. Lin abre la celda de Mako y Bolin, Asami entra corriendo, abraza y le da un beso a Mako. Lin te mira y se acerca sacando su llave maestra mientras sostiene una placa de pecho. Ella toma tus manos y comienza a abrir las esposas antes de hablar, “Me preguntaba dónde estabas. Pensé que irrumpirías anoche para mantenerme informado sobre el paradero de la fuerza ". Sonríes mientras ella te deja libre y te frotas las muñecas, leves hematomas en las muñecas. "Sí, bueno ... me retrasaron". Lin pone tu mano llevándola a sus ojos y mira tus muñecas, "no deberían haberte esposado tan fuerte", frota suavemente tu muñeca. La miras mientras ella mira tu muñeca con tanto cuidado, se da cuenta de que la miras y deja caer tu mano. "Estoy bien, se curará". Lin te da otra mirada antes de entregarte la placa de metal en el pecho con el cable adjunto en la parte de atrás. "Solo pude conseguir esto" le agradeces "está bien, me veo mejor sin mangas de todos modos" sonríes. Las comisuras de los labios de Lin se levantan ligeramente antes de entrar en la celda del hermano, “odio interrumpir la reunión de tus amantes, pero Korra está en problemas. Amon la capturó ". Terminas de doblar la placa del pecho antes de mirar a Lin en estado de shock "no ... no hay manera ..." murmuras con incredulidad mientras caminas hacia la puerta, te vuelves a poner la chaqueta y la abrochas mientras te paras al lado de Lin. Mako parece tomar la noticia más duro antes de que Lin vuelva a hablar “vamos. Tenemos un avatar que rescatar ". Asami y Mako son los primeros en salir corriendo, Bolin pronto los sigue después de que Lin cierra la cremallera de Bolin con su metal doblado y usted reprime una risa mientras las mejillas de Bolin se ponen rojas de vergüenza. "Tu mosca estaba caída" Lin se da la vuelta y se aleja. "Gracias por entender eso", dice Bolin en voz baja mientras le revuelves ligeramente el cabello sonriendo. No puedes evitar encontrar atractivo ese pequeño movimiento de doblado de metal, especialmente de Lin. "Terminas de doblar la placa del pecho antes de mirar a Lin en estado de shock" no ... no hay manera ... "murmuras con incredulidad mientras caminas hacia la puerta, te vuelves a poner la chaqueta y la abrochas mientras te paras al lado de Lin. Mako parece tomar la noticia más duro antes de que Lin vuelva a hablar “vamos. Tenemos un avatar que rescatar ". Asami y Mako son los primeros en salir corriendo, Bolin pronto los sigue después de que Lin cierra la cremallera de Bolin con su metal doblado y usted reprime una risa mientras las mejillas de Bolin se ponen rojas de vergüenza. "Tu mosca estaba caída" Lin se da la vuelta y se aleja. "Gracias por entender eso", dice Bolin en voz baja mientras le revuelves ligeramente el cabello sonriendo. No puedes evitar encontrar atractivo ese pequeño movimiento de doblado de metal, especialmente de Lin. "Terminas de doblar la placa del pecho antes de mirar a Lin en estado de shock" no ... no hay manera ... "murmuras con incredulidad mientras caminas hacia la puerta, te vuelves a poner la chaqueta y la abrochas mientras te paras al lado de Lin. Mako parece tomar la noticia más duro antes de que Lin vuelva a hablar “vamos. Tenemos un avatar que rescatar ". Asami y Mako son los primeros en salir corriendo, Bolin pronto los sigue después de que Lin cierra la cremallera de Bolin con su metal doblado y usted reprime una risa mientras las mejillas de Bolin se ponen rojas de vergüenza. "Tu mosca estaba caída" Lin se da la vuelta y se aleja. "Gracias por entender eso", dice Bolin en voz baja mientras le revuelves ligeramente el cabello sonriendo. No puedes evitar encontrar atractivo ese pequeño movimiento de doblado de metal, especialmente de Lin. ponte tu chaqueta y abrochala mientras te paras al lado de Lin. Mako parece tomar la noticia más duro antes de que Lin vuelva a hablar “vamos. Tenemos un avatar que rescatar ". Asami y Mako son los primeros en salir corriendo, Bolin pronto los sigue después de que Lin cierra la cremallera de Bolin con su metal doblado y usted reprime una risa mientras las mejillas de Bolin se ponen rojas de vergüenza. "Tu mosca estaba caída" Lin se da la vuelta y se aleja. "Gracias por entender eso", dice Bolin en voz baja mientras le revuelves ligeramente el cabello sonriendo. No puedes evitar encontrar atractivo ese pequeño movimiento de doblado de metal, especialmente de Lin. ponte tu chaqueta y abrochala mientras te paras al lado de Lin. Mako parece tomar la noticia más duro antes de que Lin vuelva a hablar “vamos. Tenemos un avatar que rescatar ". Asami y Mako son los primeros en salir corriendo, Bolin pronto los sigue después de que Lin cierra la cremallera de Bolin con su metal doblado y usted reprime una risa mientras las mejillas de Bolin se ponen rojas de vergüenza. "Tu mosca estaba caída" Lin se da la vuelta y se aleja. "Gracias por entender eso", dice Bolin en voz baja mientras le revuelves ligeramente el cabello sonriendo. No puedes evitar encontrar atractivo ese pequeño movimiento de doblado de metal, especialmente de Lin. Bolin pronto lo sigue después de que Lin cierra la cremallera de Bolin con su metal doblando y usted reprime una risa mientras las mejillas de Bolin se ponen rojas de vergüenza. "Tu mosca estaba caída" Lin se da la vuelta y se aleja. "Gracias por entender eso", dice Bolin en voz baja mientras le revuelves ligeramente el cabello sonriendo. No puedes evitar encontrar atractivo ese pequeño movimiento de doblado de metal, especialmente de Lin. Bolin pronto lo sigue después de que Lin cierra la cremallera de Bolin con su metal doblando y usted reprime una risa mientras las mejillas de Bolin se ponen rojas de vergüenza. "Tu mosca estaba caída" Lin se da la vuelta y se aleja. "Gracias por entender eso", dice Bolin en voz baja mientras le revuelves ligeramente el cabello sonriendo. No puedes evitar encontrar atractivo ese pequeño movimiento de doblado de metal, especialmente de Lin.

*

Los cinco entran a la oficina de Tenzin y él se sorprende de verlos a todos juntos en la habitación. Rápidamente cuelga el teléfono de su oficina tratando de entender cómo salimos todos. Lin explica que pensó que necesitaría ayuda para encontrar a Korra. Mako y tú le preguntan a Tenzin si tiene alguna pista. Si bien aún no tiene nada, Mako sugiere usar a Naga si alguien puede encontrarla, es su perro oso polar. Tenzin les hace saber a todos que, lamentablemente, Naga también ha desaparecido, seguramente también tomado por los Igualitarios. “¿Pero cómo se llevaron a Korra? Pensé que había vuelto contigo, Tenzin. lo miras. Explicó que “tanto Korra como yo regresamos a Air Temple Island. Por la mañana, recibí una llamada sobre el Ayuntamiento donde vi a Tarrlok en la escena siendo curado. Tarrlok explicó que Korra lo visitó anoche para liberarlos a los cuatro, y fue entonces cuando fueron atacados por los igualistas ”. Empiezas a pensar en la información que sientes en tu instinto de que algo no cuadra. Lin comienza a sugerir dónde debería estar el ecualista “supongo que se esconden bajo tierra. En el laberinto de túneles debajo de la ciudad ". Lin pone sus manos en su cintura. Bolin asiente con la cabeza, "sí, eso tiene sentido, cuando me capturaron sonó como si hubiéramos entrado en un túnel". “El rostro de Mako se anima al escuchar a su hermano explicar:“ Sé por dónde empezar a buscar. Venga." Los tres empiezan a salir corriendo de la habitación. Te vuelves hacia Lin y Tenzin “no sé cómo lo sé, pero algo no cuadra. ¿Por qué dejarían a Tarrlok atrás y solo llevarían a Korra? Tenzin te mira de frente y piensa “probablemente como un mensaje al ver cómo irrumpieron en el Ayuntamiento. Para asustarnos más y pensar que están cerca de adelantar a la ciudad ". Piensas, asimilando sus palabras y asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza "tal vez ..." Lin añade a la conversación "donde sea que Amon tenga a Korra, apuesto a que ahí es donde también están mis oficiales". Miras a Lin poniendo tu mano en su hombro "los recuperaremos, Lin" Tenzin está de acuerdo contigo "Vamos a traerlos a todos a casa, Lin", agrega.

*

Mako le dice a Tenzin el área de la ciudad que él y Korra habían seguido a Bolin la noche en que fue capturado. Todos montan en el bisonte volador de Tenzin, Lin se sienta a su lado "¿así que abandonaron la fuerza?" ella mira hacia la ciudad. Tú también miras hacia afuera y luego miras a Lin “sí, ha ido cuesta abajo desde que te fuiste. Saikhan es el peor jefa de la historia ". Murmuras. Lin deja escapar una carcajada, “solo ha habido dos antes que él”, agregas rápidamente, “exactamente, no cambia mi opinión. Su antecesor es el mejor en general si me preguntas ”sonríes antes de apartar la mirada para ver la vista de la ciudad. Lin te mira antes de mirar hacia abajo y sonríe suavemente. "¡allí!" Mako grita. Tenzin lleva a Oogi a la cima de un edificio y todos ustedes bajan. Todo el mundo baja a la calle mientras Mako y Bolin tratan de averiguar qué dirección tomar a continuación. Lin usa su sentido sísmico y señala la dirección de un túnel cercano. Todos corren rápidamente en esa dirección y pronto encuentran una gran abertura con barras. Lin y tú miran hacia abajo y notan las huellas de la motocicleta e intercambian miradas con ella dándole un movimiento de cabeza, "huellas de motocicleta" lo confirman. "Korra tiene que estar ahí" dice Mako y luego doblas la puerta para abrirla.

Todo el mundo entra y varios túneles se ramifican frente a ti antes de que puedas sugerir que se divida. Mako toma la iniciativa y señala un túnel. "Intentémoslo de esta manera", Asami se acerca y le pregunta "¿y qué pasa si Korra no está ahí abajo?" Mako la mira llena de emoción "luego elegimos otro túnel hasta que la encontremos". Miras a Mako y te parece extraño cómo está actuando con respecto a Korra. Quiero decir, seguro que Korra es su amigo, pero está más angustiado y preocupado que el resto de ustedes. Miras a Asami y notas que ella también parece tener una mirada sospechosa en su rostro. Sin embargo, todos siguen a Mako en la dirección del túnel que eligió. Escuchas a Asami detrás de ti con Bolin y le preguntas por Mako mientras miras el túnel que tienes delante. Estás molesto a varios metros de distancia cuando miras hacia atrás y ves a Bolin y Asami detrás y los llamas lo suficientemente alto para que ellos escuchen, pero lo suficientemente silencioso como para no dar ninguna alarma. Notas que algunas luces se acercan a tu grupo rápidamente y todos corren hacia una columna para esconderse. Miras lo suficiente para ver dos motocicletas acercándose a una pared y una puerta secreta se abre para dejarlos entrar. "¡Vamos!" susurras mientras tú y el resto de la pandilla te siguen. Miras alrededor de la pared y no ves ningún botón secreto o palancas moviendo tu mano alrededor "debe ser de un lado". Lin se acerca, pone la palma de la mano en la pared y detecta cualquier palanca o mecanismo. Encuentra una rueda y la gira para abrir la puerta y el metal dobla la pared para abrirla, antes de invitar a todos a que entren. Accede al área y observa algunos bloques de chi moviendo carga, uno menciona algo sobre la prisión. "Eso es probablemente donde mantienen a Korra", susurra Tenzin. "Vamos" Lin da la señal para empezar a moverse. Todos se suben al tranvía y comienzan a moverlo al siguiente punto de control. “Tendremos que saltar antes de llegar al punto de control. No sabemos cuántos podrían haber ”, gritas, todos asienten y una vez que te acercas demasiado al final, todos bajan y dejan que llegue el tranvía. Observas que dos bloqueadores caminan frente al túnel investigando el tranvía vacío. Lin y tú intercambian miradas sabiendo qué hacer y ambos disparan sus cables cada uno agarrándolos y tirando de ellos hacia usted y golpeándolos contra la pared. Aseguras los bloqueadores con algunos cables y Lin ordena a Bolin y Asami que los vigilen. El resto de ustedes continúan, doblan una esquina y ven dos bloqueadores adicionales en el pasillo. Te lanzan su juego de cables a los cuatro, pero el aire Tenzin dobla una gran ráfaga de viento y los deja inconscientes. Mientras continúas caminando, Lin y tú caminan hacia los oficiales mientras Mako interroga al bloqueador con Tenzin. Encuentras a los oficiales y el metal dobla las barras para dejar entrar a Lin, ella mira con horror para encontrar a los hombres derrotados, mira hacia abajo. “Llego demasiado tarde, ¿no? Ese monstruo ya tomó tu control, ¿no? todos los oficiales miran hacia abajo y asienten con tristeza "Lo siento mucho" ella los mira a todos con tristeza "vamos. Vamos a sacarlos de aquí ". Ella y los oficiales salen de la celda donde estás esperando, y Lin te mira con tristeza. Miran hacia abajo triste porque llegaron demasiado tarde para salvarlos. Uno de los oficiales te reconoce "t / n, ¿estás aquí también?" asientes y caminas junto a él “por supuesto, tuve que venir a ayudarlos a rescatarte chicos…. Lo siento, llegamos demasiado tarde ”, miras hacia abajo. Ves a Mako a punto de disparar a uno de los bloqueadores, pero se detiene una vez que se acerca tu grupo. Lin dice que buscó en toda el área y no siente a Korra en el edificio. Mako grita enojado "¿por qué Tarrlok inventaría una historia sobre ser atacado?", Tanto tú como Tenzin responden al mismo tiempo "porque tiene a Korra". Las alarmas empiezan a sonar y todos empiezan a correr hacia el tranvía. "¿No podemos hacer que esto vaya más rápido?" gritas, pero pronto ves una gran cantidad de bloqueadores de chi esperándolos a todos, "Lin, ¡mira!" usted señala "tenemos más compañía", exclama Lin mientras mira alrededor del túnel "¡tenemos que cambiar el curso de este tranvía!" Lin mira hacia arriba y se da cuenta de que hay una barandilla en el techo y los dobla para hacer un nuevo riel para que el tranvía viaje, "Espera", grita usted se agarra a la barandilla delantera del tranvía que se prepara para el impacto del cambio repentino y la tierra dobla una abertura para que pase el tranvía. Todo el mundo se levanta lentamente y la tierra dobla el techo y ve el cielo; dobla una rampa para que todos salgan corriendo del túnel. Luego lo dobla y Lin cierra el agujero, escapando a un lugar seguro.

*

Los seis caminan hacia el Ayuntamiento para ver a Saikhan y el resto del consejo antes de escuchar la voz de Tarrlok detrás de ustedes. "¿Tienen alguna noticia del Avatar Korra?". Todos se dan la vuelta para mirarlo y tú das un paso al frente "deja la farsa, Tarrlok", gritas Tenzin hace lo mismo "¡la secuestraste, Tarrlok!" apuntándole con el dedo. Tarrlok mantiene su actitud recta, sorprendido por lo que está escuchando. “Me sorprende que me acuses de un acto tan malvado. Ya lo expliqué. Los igualitarios nos atacaron y se la llevaron ”. Hace todo lo posible por parecer traumatizado. "Qué amable de su parte dejarte atrás", dijiste sin tapujos, "no había bloqueadores de chi aquí anoche". Tenzin dice "usted plantó la evidencia, ¿no?", Acusa a Tarrlok. Tarrlok se molesta y levanta la voz “¡esa es una acusación ridícula! Yo nunca". Otra voz se une a la conversación pero suena en lo alto del segundo piso del Salón, todos miran hacia arriba y ven al asistente de Tarrlok escondido detrás de una columna. "¡Es verdad! ¡Se la llevó! " su voz temblaba de miedo. “Yo estaba aquí cuando Avatar Korra llegó anoche, pero el concejal Tarrlok me ordenó que me fuera. Estaba saliendo cuando vi a Tarrlok llevarla al garaje ". Tarrlok se apresura a descartar lo que dice su asistente “¡eso es una tontería! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que no eres más que un mentiroso de voz chillona! " Lin mira a la asistente cruzando los brazos "¿Por qué esperaste hasta ahora para confesar?" ella le ordena que responda. El asistente todavía está acobardado por el miedo aferrado a la columna “Estaba aterrorizado de decirlo porque ... ¡PORQUE TARRLOK ES UN BLOODBENDER! ¡ÉL AVATAR KORRA SANGRE! " grita y rápidamente miras a Tarrlok, tus ojos se ensanchan. Nunca antes has visto a un maestro de sangre, has escuchado todas las historias de miedo sobre ellos. Lin y tú empiezan lentamente a adoptar una postura de lucha mientras Tenzin intenta calmar la situación. "No lo hagas peor, dinos dónde tienes a Korra". Lo estás mirando con furia esperando que se rinda o te diga dónde está Korra, pero él comienza a atacar. Tenzin aire se dobla, Lin usa su doblado de metal e intentas doblar la tierra, pero los tres toman el control de su doblado de sangre. Los tres están gimiendo, miran a Lin y Tenzin y luego a Tarrlok, pronto escuchan a todos los demás gemir. ¿Piensas 'pero cómo? No es luna llena: sientes que tu cuerpo se contrae y estás inconsciente. Lin y tú empiezan lentamente a adoptar una postura de lucha mientras Tenzin intenta calmar la situación. "No lo hagas peor, dinos dónde tienes a Korra". Lo estás mirando con furia esperando que se rinda o te diga dónde está Korra, pero él comienza a atacar. Tenzin aire se dobla, Lin usa su doblado de metal e intentas doblar la tierra, pero los tres toman el control de su doblado de sangre. Los tres están gimiendo, miran a Lin y Tenzin y luego a Tarrlok, pronto escuchan a todos los demás gemir. ¿Piensas 'pero cómo? No es luna llena: sientes que tu cuerpo se contrae y estás inconsciente. Lin y tú empiezan lentamente a adoptar una postura de lucha mientras Tenzin intenta calmar la situación. "No lo hagas peor, dinos dónde tienes a Korra". Lo estás mirando con furia esperando que se rinda o te diga dónde está Korra, pero él comienza a atacar. Tenzin aire se dobla, Lin usa su doblado de metal e intentas doblar la tierra, pero los tres toman el control de su doblado de sangre. Los tres están gimiendo, miran a Lin y Tenzin y luego a Tarrlok, pronto escuchan a todos los demás gemir. ¿Piensas 'pero cómo? No es luna llena: sientes que tu cuerpo se contrae y estás inconsciente. pero comienza a atacar. Tenzin aire se dobla, Lin usa su doblado de metal e intentas doblar la tierra, pero los tres toman el control de su doblado de sangre. Los tres están gimiendo, miran a Lin y Tenzin y luego a Tarrlok, pronto escuchan a todos los demás gemir. ¿Piensas 'pero cómo? No es luna llena: sientes que tu cuerpo se contrae y estás inconsciente. pero comienza a atacar. Tenzin aire se dobla, Lin usa su doblado de metal e intentas doblar la tierra, pero los tres toman el control de su doblado de sangre. Los tres están gimiendo, miran a Lin y Tenzin y luego a Tarrlok, pronto escuchan a todos los demás gemir. ¿Piensas 'pero cómo? No es luna llena: sientes que tu cuerpo se contrae y estás inconsciente.

*

Lin te sacude suavemente y te frota la mejilla “s / n, despierta” empiezas a recuperar el conocimiento y la miras y sonríes “tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos así” te ayuda a levantarte y tú gruñes frotando tu sien. Ella se asegura de que estés bien antes de caminar hacia Tenzin y se agacha para darle un fuerte golpe "despierta", se burla. Tenzin se despierta rápidamente y todos lentamente comienzan a ponerse de pie. Lin camina hacia ti y te ayuda a ponerte de pie "Solo hemos estado fuera por un tiempo, tal vez todavía podamos seguir el rastro de Tarrlok". Lin dice mientras mira a Tenzin "podría llevarnos a Korra, vámonos" Pareces confundido mientras todos salen por las puertas del Ayuntamiento y hablan "pero ¿cómo fue capaz de hacer Blood Control?" ¿Pensé que solo podrían doblarse en luna llena? " Tenzin te mira sin poder darte una respuesta "No sé ..."

*

Todos viajan en Oogi mirando las calles de la ciudad en busca de Korra. ¿Crees que puede estar aquí en la ciudad? Ella podría estar en la ladera de una montaña en algún lugar por lo que sabemos ”, gritas,“ intentemos unas pocas cuadras más y luego nos dirigiremos allí ”, responde Mako lleno de angustia. Has pasado un par de cuadras y pronto escuchas un fuerte aullido "¡que suena como Naga!" Mako grita. Tenzin dirige a Oogi hacia la dirección del ruido y Mako ve a Korra en su línea de visión "¡ahí abajo!" señala una calle. Todos se agachan y Lin y Tenzin caminan hacia Korra. Parece golpeada y agotada. “¿Dónde está Tarrlok? ¿cómo te escapaste? Ella comienza a preguntarle a su Mako que rápidamente los empuja a un lado y se apresura hacia Korra para "darle un poco de espacio", él la ayuda a alejarse de Naga y la lleva en sus brazos. Miras a Mako antes de mirar a Asami y te sientes enojado y molesto por ella. Ves como Mako pone a Korra en la silla de montar en Oogi, luego miras a Lin, “por mucho que tengamos preguntas sobre cómo escapó y el paradero de Tarrlok. Parece demasiado agotada y golpeada. Necesita descansar ". Tenzin mira hacia abajo y está de acuerdo. Te ofreces a acompañar a Naga de regreso al puerto para llevarla a Air Temple Island, Asami decide ir contigo. El resto del grupo va a Oogi y vuela a la isla. Acaricias a Naga y ella recibe tu mano amablemente y le preguntas si estaría bien que tú y Asami la llevaran al bote para encontrarse con Korra. Naga te mira e inclina la cabeza y te permite subir y luego agacharte y ayudar a Asami a levantarse antes de darle el visto bueno a Naga y ayudarla a conducir su camino a través de la ciudad hacia los muelles. Una vez que están en el ferry que se dirige a la isla y Asami habla, "No me estoy volviendo loco por cómo ha estado actuando Mako últimamente, ¿verdad?" Estás apoyado en el borde del bote mirando el agua y luego suspiras “no, también lo recogí cuando estábamos en los túneles. Al principio pensé que solo estaba preocupado por su amigo, pero una vez que vimos a Korra en Naga fue una certeza ". No miras a Asami y ella suspira “¿qué debo hacer? No quiero parecer una novia celosa, pero tampoco quiero que me tomen por tonta. Aunque, Bolin me dijo que se besaron antes ". Miras el agua a tu alrededor en busca de una respuesta “bueno, la única forma de saberlo con certeza es hablar con él. La comunicación siempre es la mejor. Aunque no me gusta presionar a un tipo como Mako, hay que presionarlo. Presiónalo para que te cuente lo que siente por Korra ". Finalmente miras a Asami y miras las olas. Pensando las cosas en su mente.

*

Tú y Asami caminan a Naga hasta los establos y le quitan la silla de montar, luego agradezcan por permitirles a las niñas montarla y acariciar su cabeza antes de salir. Estás caminando de regreso al dormitorio de mujeres cuando te encuentras con Lin, "t / n, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?" ella te mira, Asami te mira “está bien, conozco mi camino. Te veré mañana. Buenas noches. Night Lin ”les saluda a los dos antes de alejarse.

Miras a Lin "¿Quieres hablar aquí?" Lin asiente con la cabeza y ambos caminan de lado a lado hacia la glorieta, "Tenzin nos ha ofrecido habitaciones para descansar, si acepta." Asiente con la cabeza “Agradezco su hospitalidad; sería mejor quedarse aquí y proteger a Korra en caso de que Amon quiera intentar capturarla ". Te agarras a la barandilla y miras hacia la ciudad. "Estaba pensando lo mismo" Lin te mira y luego a la ciudad. "¿Crees que tenemos la oportunidad de acabar con Amon?" su voz comienza a llenarse de preocupación “no pudimos derribar a Tarrlok y Amon se acercó a él. Amon es más fuerte ... o al menos más inteligente ". Murmuras tus ojos analizando el suelo. "No lo sé, pero Amon necesita ser eliminado por cualquier medio necesario". Lin responde y asiente con la cabeza "Estoy de acuerdo"

Hay un breve momento de silencio que llena el aire antes de que Lin vuelva a hablar. "Espero que no hayas renunciado a la fuerza por mi culpa" cierras los ojos y sonríes "Quiero decir ... extrañé verte en la estación todos los días" abres los ojos y la miras y miras atrás y te miras a los ojos. mira hacia atrás en el agua. "... pero no, esa no fue la razón, tal vez el diez por ciento". Sonríes pero sigues hablando y te pones serio de nuevo. “Simplemente no me gustó cómo Saikhan estaba manejando la fuerza. Ya no era el RCPF, simplemente se convirtió en una versión más grande del grupo de trabajo de Tarrlok. Saikhan estaba tan metido en el trasero de Tarrlok como para hacer cualquier otra cosa que no fuera obedecer sus órdenes ". Escupiste y miras a Lin sonreír y reírte de tu último comentario. Te detienes a disfrutar de la imagen antes de continuar y le cuentas la historia de esa noche que dejaste. "Juré proteger esta ciudad cuando me uní a la fuerza, y la fuerza no está haciendo nada para proteger a su gente; dobladores o no dobladores. Cuando Tarrlok y Saikhan me ordenaron arrestar a esas personas inocentes. No me atreví a hacerlo, incluso cuando Saikhan me amenazó con que mi trabajo estaba en juego. Sabía que arrestar a esas personas no era lo correcto. No puedo trabajar y representar una fuerza que cree que lo que hicieron esa noche fue correcto. No deberían ser llamados policías ". Murmuras mientras hablas apasionadamente sobre lo que crees: “Me encanta Ciudad República por su diversidad, gente de todas las naciones y elementos que viven en un mismo lugar. Benders y no dobladores que luchan por vivir una vida mejor. Viviendo lado a lado. Esa es la belleza que hace que esta ciudad sea tan grandiosa, pero ahora se está derrumbando porque algunas personas no creen que podamos llegar a ese punto de armonía ". dobladores o no dobladores. Cuando Tarrlok y Saikhan me ordenaron arrestar a esas personas inocentes. No me atreví a hacerlo, incluso cuando Saikhan me amenazó con que mi trabajo estaba en juego. Sabía que arrestar a esas personas no era lo correcto. No puedo trabajar y representar una fuerza que cree que lo que hicieron esa noche fue correcto. No deberían ser llamados policías ". Murmuras mientras hablas apasionadamente sobre lo que crees: “Amo Ciudad República por su diversidad, gente de todas las naciones y elementos que viven bajo un mismo lugar. Benders y no dobladores que luchan por vivir una vida mejor. Viviendo lado a lado. Esa es la belleza que hace que esta ciudad sea tan grandiosa, pero ahora se está derrumbando porque algunas personas no creen que podamos llegar a ese punto de armonía ". dobladores o no dobladores. Cuando Tarrlok y Saikhan me ordenaron arrestar a esas personas inocentes. No me atreví a hacerlo, incluso cuando Saikhan me amenazó con que mi trabajo estaba en juego. Sabía que arrestar a esas personas no era lo correcto. No puedo trabajar y representar una fuerza que cree que lo que hicieron esa noche fue correcto. No deberían ser llamados policías ". Murmuras mientras hablas apasionadamente sobre lo que crees: “Amo Ciudad República por su diversidad, gente de todas las naciones y elementos que viven bajo un mismo lugar. Benders y no dobladores que luchan por vivir una vida mejor. Viviendo lado a lado. Esa es la belleza que hace que esta ciudad sea tan grandiosa, pero ahora se está derrumbando porque algunas personas no creen que podamos llegar a ese punto de armonía ". Cuando Tarrlok y Saikhan me ordenaron arrestar a esas personas inocentes. No me atreví a hacerlo, incluso cuando Saikhan me amenazó con que mi trabajo estaba en juego. Sabía que arrestar a esas personas no era lo correcto. No puedo trabajar y representar una fuerza que cree que lo que hicieron esa noche fue correcto. No deberían ser llamados policías ". Murmuras mientras hablas apasionadamente sobre lo que crees: “Amo Ciudad República por su diversidad, gente de todas las naciones y elementos que viven bajo un mismo lugar. Benders y no dobladores que luchan por vivir una vida mejor. Viviendo lado a lado. Esa es la belleza que hace que esta ciudad sea tan grandiosa, pero ahora se está derrumbando porque algunas personas no creen que podamos llegar a ese punto de armonía ". Cuando Tarrlok y Saikhan me ordenaron arrestar a esas personas inocentes. No me atreví a hacerlo, incluso cuando Saikhan me amenazó con que mi trabajo estaba en juego. Sabía que arrestar a esas personas no era lo correcto. No puedo trabajar y representar una fuerza que cree que lo que hicieron esa noche fue correcto. No deberían ser llamados policías ". Murmuras mientras hablas apasionadamente sobre lo que crees: “Amo Ciudad República por su diversidad, gente de todas las naciones y elementos que viven bajo un mismo lugar. Benders y no dobladores que luchan por vivir una vida mejor. Viviendo lado a lado. Esa es la belleza que hace que esta ciudad sea tan grandiosa, pero ahora se está derrumbando porque algunas personas no creen que podamos llegar a ese punto de armonía ". Sabía que arrestar a esas personas no era lo correcto. No puedo trabajar y representar una fuerza que cree que lo que hicieron esa noche fue correcto. No deberían ser llamados policías ". Murmuras mientras hablas apasionadamente sobre lo que crees: “Amo Ciudad República por su diversidad, gente de todas las naciones y elementos que viven bajo un mismo lugar. Benders y no dobladores que luchan por vivir una vida mejor. Viviendo lado a lado. Esa es la belleza que hace que esta ciudad sea tan grandiosa, pero ahora se está derrumbando porque algunas personas no creen que podamos llegar a ese punto de armonía ". Sabía que arrestar a esas personas no era lo correcto. No puedo trabajar y representar una fuerza que cree que lo que hicieron esa noche fue correcto. No deberían ser llamados policías ". Murmuras mientras hablas apasionadamente sobre lo que crees: “Amo Ciudad República por su diversidad, gente de todas las naciones y elementos que viven bajo un mismo lugar. Benders y no dobladores que luchan por vivir una vida mejor. Viviendo lado a lado. Esa es la belleza que hace que esta ciudad sea tan grandiosa, pero ahora se está derrumbando porque algunas personas no creen que podamos llegar a ese punto de armonía ". “Amo a Ciudad República por su diversidad, gente de todas las naciones y elementos que viven bajo un mismo lugar. Benders y no dobladores que luchan por vivir una vida mejor. Viviendo lado a lado. Esa es la belleza que hace que esta ciudad sea tan grandiosa, pero ahora se está derrumbando porque algunas personas no creen que podamos llegar a ese punto de armonía ". “Amo a Ciudad República por su diversidad, gente de todas las naciones y elementos que viven bajo un mismo lugar. Benders y no dobladores que luchan por vivir una vida mejor. Viviendo lado a lado. Esa es la belleza que hace que esta ciudad sea tan grandiosa, pero ahora se está derrumbando porque algunas personas no creen que podamos llegar a ese punto de armonía ".

Lin te mira con una nueva luz, sin ver nunca esta chispa en ti mientras hablas en la ciudad. Una ciudad que ella también ama y se preocupa profundamente. Ella haría cualquier cosa en su poder para proteger la ciudad y encontrar a alguien más que comparta esa misma compasión comienza a calentar su corazón. Ella mira tu mano que aún está en la barandilla y pone su mano sobre la tuya. “Recuperaremos Ciudad República, pronto” te habla en voz baja, tú la miras, sonríes gentilmente y tomas su mano. “Me vendría bien la ayuda para mantener el templo a salvo, así como Avatar Korra”, agrega haciendo que sonrías más, “si esa es tu forma de animarme a quedarme, ya estaba planeando hacerlo, pero es bueno escucharte intentarlo. " Lin pone los ojos en blanco y aparta la mano de la tuya, luego la pone en tu hombro "vamos, vamos a la cama", gime mientras te acompaña. Mientras miras las habitaciones, tu estómago no puede dejar de sentirse caliente y confuso. Siempre pareces sentirte más cómodo cuando estás al lado de Lin.


	13. Agua Fría

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La tensión aumenta en su punto más alto no solo en la ciudad, sino entre usted y Lin Beifong. ¿Cómo manejaría ambas situaciones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIA: ¡Algo de obscenidad al comienzo de la historia!

Tus labios rozan suavemente la suave piel del pecho desnuda de una mujer madura. Dejando un rastro de besos suaves desde su hombro hasta su esternón mientras sus manos recorren sus costados. Suaves gemidos escapan de la mujer no identificada, sus labios viajan hacia abajo succionando sus pechos. amontonándolos en tus manos y luego dejando un beso en la parte inferior del pecho y otro en el ombligo. La mujer arquea la espalda y mueves tus manos hacia el pequeño espacio de su espalda. Un gemido se escapa de tus labios mientras viajas hacia su cuello. Las uñas de la mujer rozan tu espalda, su mano izquierda se mete en tu cabello. Tu aliento caliente en la nuca mientras le das un chupetón, "hazme tuya ..."

la voz te llama y te parece familiar. Finalmente, para decidir quién es esta mujer embriagadora, levantas la cabeza y echas un vistazo. Tu vista está llena de deseo. Una vez que se aclara, ves la cara de Lin. Ella pasa su mano para tomar tu mejilla mirándote a los ojos mientras tira de tu rostro hacia el de ella, un suave susurro escapa de sus labios “… t / n”.

Tus ojos se abren rápidamente mientras te levantas de la cama en un sudor frío, respirando con dificultad y profundo, miras a tu alrededor y observas la habitación. Recuerdas que todavía estás en Air Temple Island. Se lleva las manos a la cara y se frota los ojos tratando de componerse. Mierda, esta ha sido la tercera noche que has tenido este mismo sueño. Sientes que tu cuerpo está muy excitado por ese sueño y gimes al levantarte de la cama, agarrar una toalla y tu bata. Caminas hacia las duchas, te desnudas y tomas una ducha helada con la esperanza de que domine tu excitación. Pones las palmas de las manos contra la pared y respiras profundamente mientras cierras los ojos y sientes que el agua golpea la parte posterior de tu cuello y la sientes correr por tu espalda. Crees que tienes el control cuando tu mente comienza a divagar y se llena de imágenes del sueño que tuviste. Imaginando cómo se ve Lin debajo de su camiseta, las curvas de su cintura, te muerdes el labio mientras tus dedos se pegan a la pared "no ... detente", murmuras mientras abres los ojos y niegas con la cabeza. Te agarras la cara mientras intentas detener las imágenes de alguna manera físicamente, intentas pensar en cosas que te repugnan. Tarrlok, Saikhan, Amon, una vaca hipopótamo, tiemblas pensando en una época en la que te topaste y te encontraste cara a cara con un gato araña. Pronto respiras profundamente, y la excitación cede "bien", susurras. tiemblas pensando en una época en la que te encontraste cara a cara con un gato araña.

"¿lo que es bueno?" escuchas la voz de Lin detrás de ti, saltas un poco y te vuelves hacia ella “¡oh Lin! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" tus mejillas se sonrojan y miras hacia la pared. Lin mira con sospecha pero no piensa mucho en eso “duchándose, como lo estás haciendo…. ¿Estás bien?" ella se desnuda y entra en una de las duchas y se detiene a un par de ti. Asiente con la cabeza temblorosa y rápidamente “sí, todo bien. Sólo una ducha fría es todo ”, tartamudea. Lin te mira mientras abre el grifo y abre el agua probando la temperatura, "me parece bien", se mete debajo y se moja el pelo. Miras hacia arriba y miras el agua caer por su cuello y ves las gotas rodar por su pecho antes de obligarte a mirar hacia otro lado, "no, tomo duchas frías por la mañana ... ya sabes ... despiértame, brillante y alerta ”te ríes torpemente y rápidamente cierras el agua y agarras tu bata envolviéndote con ella. "Hmm, inteligente, pero doloroso", murmura Lin mientras comienza a lavarse el pelo, te pones las sandalias y sales rápidamente del puesto "¡Está bien, nos vemos!" te apresuras antes de que Lin pueda decir algo y te apresuras a regresar a tu habitación donde cierras la puerta y respiras profundamente, "mierda ..." murmuras en voz baja. Te frotas la parte de atrás del cuello mientras te imaginas tocando algo frente a ti con ambas manos para calmarte y vestirte. Tu ropa normal, dejando la placa del pecho por hoy. "Te apresuras antes de que Lin pueda decir algo y te apresuras a regresar a tu habitación donde cierras la puerta y respiras profundamente," mierda ... "murmuras en voz baja. Te frotas la parte de atrás del cuello mientras te imaginas tocando algo frente a ti con ambas manos para calmarte y vestirte. Tu ropa normal, dejando la placa del pecho por hoy. "Te apresuras antes de que Lin pueda decir algo y te apresuras a regresar a tu habitación donde cierras la puerta y respiras profundamente," mierda ... "murmuras en voz baja. Te frotas la parte de atrás del cuello mientras te imaginas tocando algo frente a ti con ambas manos para calmarte y vestirte. Tu ropa normal, dejando la placa del pecho por hoy.

Caminas alrededor del templo y decides que podría ser mejor para ti intentar meditar y eliminar tu “estrés”. Bajas los escalones y te sientas cruzando las piernas una vez que te acercas a un borde cerca del agua y juntas las manos y cierras los ojos. Te concentras en el sonido de las olas y dejas que te guíe hacia la mediación. No sabes cuánto tiempo has estado meditando antes de sentir una mano en tu hombro, "y / n". sales de tu mediación y miras y ves a Lin y te sobresaltas de nuevo. Lin te mira de nuevo con sospecha y gruñe "ok, ¿qué diablos te pasa? Has estado nervioso como un Rabaroo los últimos días '' se cruza de brazos y luego pone una mano en su cadera mientras te mira. Inhalas profundamente y suspiras mirando el agua "nada, solo estresado" Esperas que el errático latido de tu corazón reflexione y no le indique tu mentira. Lin simplemente se queda ahí y luego te levanta "vamos, vamos", gritas un poco sorprendido por la acción y caminas a su lado. "¿ir a donde?" la miras, "Bueno, por lo general, cuando estoy estresado, hago ejercicio o entreno con alguien", te lleva a un campo abierto y luego te mira y el metal dobla su armadura. La miras y tus ojos recorren su cuerpo mientras deja su armadura a un lado. Ella te mira y tú vuelves a mirarla, "sí ... esto no va a funcionar", rápidamente te despides y te alejas. "¡S / n!" Lin te ladra y gira la cabeza hacia ella "¡Vuelve aquí, ahora!" te ordena y lentamente te das la vuelta y escuchas su orden y te paras frente a ella de nuevo. Ella se burla "entonces, veo que todavía sigues las órdenes". Ella sonríe no dices nada, pero tragas saliva nerviosamente antes de decir "Quiero decir, ¿quién soy yo para desafiar al gran Lin Beifong?", intentas burlarte. "Ponte en posición de lucha", te ordena mientras comienza a ponerse en posición. Te quedas ahí tratando de concentrarte, pero tu mente está tan nublada con pensamientos. Simplemente levantas las manos en el aire y Lin pone los ojos en blanco, pone su mano en tu pecho y te empuja hacia el suelo. Gimes cuando tu espalda golpea el duro cemento, eso parece sacarte de tu mente nublada. Miras hacia el cielo antes de levantarte rápidamente, te quitas la camisa y tomas una postura de lucha. "Finalmente, estaba empezando a pensar que te habías ido" murmura Lin mientras te mira lista para golpearte de nuevo. Sonríes "¿a dónde habría ido?" ¿Puedo preguntar?" tú la miras y pones tus puños frente a tu cara "tú me dices" ella te mira y luego comienza a lanzarte golpes y rápidamente comienzas a bloquearlos. Todavía te sientes fuera de tu juego, pero rápidamente comienzas a ganar impulso y recuperas la velocidad en el combate. Doblas una piedra y se la envías a Lin. Ella lo bloquea fácilmente y le da patadas laterales, te inclinas hacia atrás para esquivar su ataque y agarras su tobillo torciéndolo haciendo que gire en el aire y caiga al suelo. Saltas hacia atrás y la miras mientras se levanta del suelo y se da la vuelta para enfrentarte a ti. La miras con aire de suficiencia y ella te devuelve el gesto, luego comienza a correr hacia ti y te lanza puñetazos de nuevo. Bloqueas sus golpes, ella intenta golpear tu estómago con la rodilla, rápidamente agarras la parte posterior de su rodilla, la subes hasta la cintura y la acercas a ti. Ella se tambalea un poco hacia adelante poniendo su mano en tu pecho, lo que hace que pongas tu otra mano en la pequeña parte de su espalda. Ambos están respirando con dificultad mirándose el uno al otro, sus ojos miran sus ojos y labios mientras ella hace lo mismo, "¿tregua?" le susurras y ella asiente, lentamente le sueltas la rodilla y ella se pone de pie. Ambos escuchan una tos y desvían su atención y ven a Bolin mirándolos a los dos, “uh…. ¿que esta pasando aqui?" señala a ustedes dos y al espacio intermedio. Pabu chirría mientras sube a Bolin y se sienta en su hombro. Te quedas sin aliento mirando a Lin y luego de vuelta a Bolin, "nada como un combate matutino de sparring para despertarte" sonríes "Lin tuvo la amabilidad de ser mi compañero de entrenamiento" explicaste, y Bolin comienza a emocionarse mientras Lin camina hacia su armadura y la dobla. "Oooo, ¿puedo entrenarlo ahora, jefa?" la mira como un pequeño colegial esperando regalos. Lin gruñe mientras camina de regreso al interior "no" él mira hacia abajo molesto "aww hombre", caminas hacia él mientras doblas los botones de metal y pones tu mano en su hombro. "Quizás la próxima vez, amigo", le das una mirada reconfortante antes de entrar a desayunar.

*

Todos terminan con el desayuno cuando Korra entra a la habitación, ves que todos la miran mientras se sienta y Pema le sirve a Korra un plato de comida que hizo antes. Korra comienza a profundizar con una nueva energía y fuerza. “La comida es deliciosa Pema, gracias. Empiezo a sentirme yo mismo de nuevo ”. La miras y sonríes "nos alegra que hayas podido escapar y llegar a casa". Korra termina su comida, Pema y Asami recogen los platos y se dirigen a la cocina para limpiarlos. Tenzin comienza a preguntar qué sucedió durante su captura y les dice a todos: “Tarrlok no es quien dice ser. Es el hijo de Yakone ". Miras hacia abajo y tratas de pensar por qué ese nombre te suena familiar. Entonces te das cuenta de que era ese poderoso señor del crimen que resultó tener habilidades psíquicas únicas para doblar la sangre y el Avatar Aang lo eliminó permanentemente. Recuerda haber oído hablar de él a algunos ancianos durante su visita a la tribu Agua del Norte cuando viajaba. Nadie podía creer que alguien pudiera hacer tales cosas. Lin levanta la vista de la mesa, “ahora todo tiene sentido. Así es como Tarrlok pudo doblarnos la sangre sin luna llena ". Tenzin mira a Korra todavía con la pregunta de cómo escapó tanto de Amon como de Tarrlok. “Amon lo capturó y tomó su control. Apareció de la nada. Casi me atrapa ”Korra mira hacia abajo mientras todos ustedes se ven sorprendidos por el comentario. Tenzin piensa en lo que sucedió en los eventos anteriores: "Amon está llegando a su final, eliminando a un concejal, casi capturando al avatar; se ha envalentonado". Miras hacia abajo y te das cuenta de que el final se acerca, solo espero que todos tengan las habilidades para derribarlo. Aunque una pregunta aparece en tu cabeza seguramente Tarrlok habría usado su sangre para tratar de escapar de Amon. Entonces, ¿cómo pudo Amon superar a Tarrlok, podría ser que Amon pudiera ser un doblador? No, eso no puede ser ... un doblador a cargo de una revolución igualista que no se doblega.

*

Estás relajándote en los jardines mientras una furiosa Asami pasa y se sienta a tu lado enfadada. Miras a tu alrededor con los labios perforados antes de hablar, “así que…. Supongo que hablaste con Mako… ”hablas lentamente. Asami gime de frustración. “Él besa a Korra y siente algo por ella, y nunca me dijo que eso pasó. Tuve que escucharlo de Bolin, y cuando lo enfrento, ¡se pone a la defensiva y ni siquiera se disculpa! " Asami gruñe "los chicos son los peores", se recuesta en el césped y tú suspiras mirándola "sí ... creo que encaja bajo el idiota del título. Uno enorme ". Gritas "lo conseguirá cuando lo encuentre", te sientas y cierras los puños. Asami te detiene “no, no necesito que luches mis batallas por mí. Puedo manejar a Mako, pero gracias ”te asegura y le das un abrazo lateral. Ambos se recuestan y miran hacia el cielo y disfrutan mirando las nubes. Eso es hasta que comienzas a escuchar explosiones y ambos saltan y se miran el uno al otro antes de cruzar el templo, toman un atajo a través del dormitorio y se doblan la armadura mientras corren. Te encuentras con el resto del Equipo Avatar y encuentras a Lin y los niños que se doblan el aire. "Escuchamos explosiones, ¿qué está pasando?" Pregunta Korra. No puedes evitar mirar la escena obvia en Ciudad República, saludando frente a ti como un capitán obvio, pero Lin explica de cualquier manera "Ciudad República está bajo ataque". Das un paso adelante y miras a todos. “Creo que es justo que el Equipo Avatar vaya a la ciudad y revise el Ayuntamiento. Asegúrese de que Tenzin y el resto de los miembros del consejo estén a salvo. Lin y yo mantendremos a Pema ya los niños a salvo en caso de que los ataques comiencen a llegar aquí. El Loto Blanco también estará aquí para ayudarnos en caso de que las cosas vayan tan mal ". Miras a tu alrededor para ver si alguien se opone, todos asienten, Lin da un paso hacia arriba “eso suena sólido, apúrate y busca a Tenzin y el consejo. No hay mucho tiempo que perder ”. El equipo Avatar comienza a correr por la isla y se sube al ferry. Lin pone su mano en tu hombro "no está mal, le prometí a Tenzin que me ocuparía de su familia". Asiente con la cabeza y pone su mano sobre la de ella “y lo hará. Yo también te ayudaré. No estás solo en esto, Jefa ”Lin rápidamente te corrige“ Ya no soy tu jefa ”te encoges de hombros“ siempre serás la jefa en mis ojos ”tu sonrisa se apaga rápidamente mientras ambos miran hacia afuera y ven el ataque ir abajo en la ciudad, así como ver un dirigible que viene hacia la isla. "Miras a tu alrededor para ver si alguien se opone, todos asienten, Lin se acerca" eso suena sólido, ustedes cuatro se apresuran y encuentran a Tenzin y al consejo. No hay mucho tiempo que perder ”. El equipo Avatar comienza a correr por la isla y se sube al ferry. Lin pone su mano en tu hombro "no está mal, le prometí a Tenzin que me ocuparía de su familia". Asiente con la cabeza y pone su mano sobre la de ella “y lo hará. Yo también te ayudaré. No estás solo en esto, Jefa ”Lin rápidamente te corrige“ Ya no soy tu jefa ”te encoges de hombros“ siempre serás la jefa en mis ojos ”tu sonrisa se apaga rápidamente mientras ambos miran hacia afuera y ven el ataque ir abajo en la ciudad, así como ver un dirigible que viene hacia la isla. "Miras a tu alrededor para ver si alguien se opone, todos asienten, Lin se acerca" eso suena sólido, ustedes cuatro se apresuran y encuentran a Tenzin y al consejo. No hay mucho tiempo que perder ”. El equipo Avatar comienza a correr por la isla y se sube al ferry. Lin pone su mano en tu hombro "no está mal, le prometí a Tenzin que me ocuparía de su familia". Asiente con la cabeza y pone su mano sobre la de ella “y lo hará. Yo también te ayudaré. No estás solo en esto, Jefa ”Lin rápidamente te corrige“ Ya no soy tu jefa ”te encoges de hombros“ siempre serás la jefa en mis ojos ”tu sonrisa se apaga rápidamente mientras ambos miran hacia afuera y ven el ataque ir abajo en la ciudad, así como ver un dirigible que viene hacia la isla. No hay mucho tiempo que perder ”. El equipo Avatar comienza a correr por la isla y se sube al ferry. Lin pone su mano en tu hombro "no está mal, le prometí a Tenzin que me ocuparía de su familia". Asiente con la cabeza y pone su mano sobre la de ella “y lo hará. Yo también te ayudaré. No estás solo en esto, Jefa ”Lin rápidamente te corrige“ Ya no soy tu jefa ”te encoges de hombros“ siempre serás la jefa en mis ojos ”tu sonrisa se apaga rápidamente mientras ambos miran hacia afuera y ven el ataque ir abajo en la ciudad, así como ver un dirigible que viene hacia la isla. No hay mucho tiempo que perder ”. El equipo Avatar comienza a correr por la isla y se sube al ferry. Lin pone su mano en tu hombro "no está mal, le prometí a Tenzin que me ocuparía de su familia". Asiente con la cabeza y pone su mano sobre la de ella “y lo hará. Yo también te ayudaré. No estás solo en esto, Jefa ”Lin rápidamente te corrige“ Ya no soy tu jefa ”te encoges de hombros“ siempre serás la jefa en mis ojos ”tu sonrisa se apaga rápidamente mientras ambos miran hacia afuera y ven el ataque ir abajo en la ciudad, así como ver un dirigible que viene hacia la isla.

*

Lin y tú miran la aeronave mientras la familia y algunos de los acólitos miran con horror a los bloqueadores de chi que bajan por la tirolesa. "Todos, escóndete y mantén la calma". Lin le da la orden a la familia a la que Pema comienza a gritar: “Hazlo, Pema. ¿No acabo de decir que permanezcan tranquilos? " ella se burla de ella. Miras hacia atrás y ves a Pema agarrándose el estómago mientras se agarra a la barandilla, "oh no ... por favor no me digas" murmuras Lin te mira sin entender "¿te digo qué?" pregunta a lo que escuchas a Pema gritar “¡viene el bebé!”. Lin y tú se ven sorprendidos, hombre, o este bebé está saliendo listo para pelear o simplemente les gusta hacer las cosas difíciles. Te vuelves hacia Lin mientras los acólitos llevan a Pema a la habitación para el proceso de parto, “Yo vigilaré a todos dentro y llevaré a los niños a una habitación. Si necesitas ayuda, gritar." Lin te hace un gesto seco mientras comienzas a acompañar a los niños al interior y cierras la puerta preparándote en una posición de pelea.

*

Escuchas peleas y luego oyes a Lin gritar como si los bloqueadores de chi la electrocutaran. Miras atrás a los niños pensando qué hacer, Jinora grita que tenemos que ayudarla, “ella es la ex novia de papá. ¡No podemos dejarla sola! " Ikki y Meelo saltan y se unen “¡sí! ¡Consigamos estos tontos! Tenemos que enseñarles a no meterse con nosotros ”. Admiras su coraje y discutes si permitir o no que tres niños se unan a una pelea. Abres la puerta “está bien, vamos, pero mantente a salvo. Yo entraré primero y luego ustedes pueden entrar en un ataque furtivo ”das la orden y ellos asienten. Corres y comienzas a lanzarte hacia la tierra de los bloqueadores restantes, doblando algunas columnas y derribando a seis. "¡S / N!" Lin grita Jinora, Ikki y Meelo se abalanzan y noquean a los bloqueadores de chi restantes. El Loto Blanco pronto llega para capturar y arrestar a los bloqueadores, los niños orgullosos de su trabajo mientras los ven arrestados. "Iré a ver cómo están Pema y el bebé", le gritas a Lin, entras en el templo y vas a la habitación donde ves a Pema a salvo con su nuevo bebé en brazos. "Me alegra ver que ustedes dos están a salvo". Hablas suavemente sonriendo ante la vista. "¿Están bien los niños?" Pema pregunta preocupada por sus otros tres hijos, 'levantas la mano para calmarla' están a salvo, pudimos capturar a todos. Creo que vi a Oogi volando en mi camino hacia aquí ”sonríes dándole la noticia y ella se calma y lleva a su bebé a su pecho y mira a su bebé recién nacido. Pronto, Tenzin entra corriendo y el resto de los niños se unen para dar la bienvenida a la última incorporación a la familia. Tú, Lin y el Equipo Avatar miran sonriendo la escena, parece una pequeña ventana de esperanza y tranquilidad después de ese caos que sucede a tu alrededor. Korra da un paso al frente no queriendo interrumpir la linda escena "Lamento interrumpir, pero vienen más aeronaves". Su rostro de preocupación.

*

Todos menos la familia de Tenzin salen para evaluar la situación y elaborar un plan cuando ve tres aeronaves acercándose a la isla. Tenzin comparte que necesita proteger a su familia, por lo que tiene que quedarse con ellos para alejarlos lo más posible del conflicto. "Si Amon puso sus manos sobre mis hijos, odio siquiera pensar en eso". Él mira hacia abajo y luego hacia arriba con determinación. Lin dice: "Si te vas, entonces yo iré contigo". Tenzin inmediatamente comienza a negarse, pero Lin no lo acepta “usted y su familia son los últimos maestros del aire. No hay forma en el mundo de que deje que Amon te quite la inclinación. Tenzin asiente lentamente dándose cuenta de que no tiene sentido discutir y le agradece a Lin y luego se enfrenta a Korra "Korra, quiero que dejes esta isla y te escondas por el momento". Korra se enoja y responde “no, no me voy a rendir. "Saltas" nadie se da por vencido, pero tenemos que ser inteligentes para esto. Necesitamos más manos ". Tenzin asiente con la cabeza: “He enviado un mensaje a las Fuerzas Unidas. Estarán aquí pronto y una vez que mi familia esté a salvo, regresaré. Con los refuerzos, podemos cambiar el rumbo de esta guerra ". Miras hacia abajo y asientes, te parece una buena idea. Korra suspira "así que lo que estás diciendo es que debemos ser pacientes". Ella mira hacia abajo entristecida Tenzin pone su mano sobre su hombro "estás aprendiendo bien" Korra parece sonreír ante el comentario. Todos comienzan a hacer preparativos sobre lo que deben hacer. Caminas hacia Lin y cruzas los brazos, "así que supongo que me vas a decir que quieres que proteja a Korra y me asegure de que llegue a salvo a su destino". Lin mira hacia abajo desde la parte superior de Oogi mientras asegura el equipaje y luego salta, "Pensé que sabrías qué hacer, en este punto su percepción e intuición han sido buenas ". Se detiene y mira a su alrededor antes de hablar “ten cuidado ahí fuera. No quiero saber que Amon los ha capturado a los cinco ". Asiente con la cabeza y piensa en “no lo hará… nos mantendremos encubiertos hasta que sea el momento adecuado para atacar. Entiendo que quieres proteger a la familia del aire, pero mantente a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? extiendes la mano y ambos se dan la mano. Espera que el poco tiempo sea suficiente para que sus planes funcionen. Los cinco miran como Tenzin se monta sobre Oogi y ellos vuelan, haciendo que dos aeronaves los sigan en su persecución. Otro aparece y los bloqueadores de chi saltan listos para pelear, los oficiales del Loto Blanco les ordenan que corran mientras los mantienen a raya. Todos saltan sobre Naga y ella comienza a correr por la isla sacando algunos bloqueadores que intentan lastimarlos.

*

Todos miran la isla desde un túnel de alcantarillado y miran las aeronaves que todavía están allí. Todos ustedes solo esperan que Lin y la familia de control del aire hayan podido escapar a tiempo. Mako anima a Korra a que sigamos moviéndonos, sin desviarnos del plan. Todos comienzan a caminar por el túnel y ven a Asami mirar a Mako mientras él pone su brazo alrededor de Korra en una actitud protectora. Miras hacia abajo y piensas en Lin, espero que esté bien. Por favor, está bien, Lin. Piensas mientras caminas detrás del Equipo Avatar.


	14. Verdadero Miedo

Después de un par de horas, le dices al equipo que vas a salir del túnel para comprobar el estado de la isla. Asami y Mako se apresuran a discutir para no dejarte ir, pero les aseguras que estarás bien. Volverás y les avisarás si ves algo, si no vuelves no vengas a buscarla. “Mantente en el objetivo”, les dices antes de caminar hacia atrás y dirigirte por donde viniste. Después de un par de minutos, llegas al final del túnel y ves todas las aeronaves menos una, esta parece diseñada de manera ligeramente diferente a las demás. Empiezas a pensar si es una nave Amon. ¿Podría ser que capturó a Lin y a la familia? Corres hacia la pandilla y les dices que todavía hay un barco allí. Planeas esperar a que la nave salga pronto, y puedes buscar pistas sobre dónde podría estar Amon. Tal vez rescatar a algunos supervivientes, si los hay. Asami responde rápidamente “no, es demasiado peligroso para ti estar solo. Ese no es un riesgo que quiero que corras ". Ella te mira enojada, todos están de acuerdo. Entiendo lo que estás diciendo, pero si hay algo que pueda llevarnos a donde puede estar el escondite de Amon, puede que esté allí. Sin discusiones ”Asami resopla y se cruza de brazos enfadada contigo antes de preocuparse y te abraza con fuerza,“ solo ten cuidado, no sé qué haré si Amon te atrapa ”la abrazas y asientes a todos los demás. “Eres el nuevo Equipo Avatar. Lo tienes. Iré a buscarte si logro salir de la isla a salvo. Miras hacia atrás antes de volver corriendo por el túnel y llegar al final. Miras hacia arriba y te quedas sentado fuera de la vista, pero lo suficiente como para poder ver cómo el barco comienza a partir. Respira hondo y decide que no hay otro camino que no sea nadar. El barco sería demasiado obvio en caso de que la aeronave se volviera. Empiezas a nadar lo más rápido que puedes. La sorpresa actual está funcionando a tu favor, pero es difícil nadar cuando llueve mucho.

Te levantas exhausto de la natación de larga distancia y respiras tumbado sobre el concreto húmedo mientras recuperas el aliento antes de reunir la energía para seguir adelante. Doblas los cables y te agarras al borde de uno de los edificios, te levantas y llegas a la cima de la isla. Empiezas a subir los escalones hasta el punto más alto del templo cuando ves una figura tendida en el suelo. Tus ojos se abren cuando tropiezas y caes, te arrastras hacia atrás y te pones de pie a medida que te acercas. Desde la lluvia es difícil de ver pero pronto ves la armadura metálica y el cabello gris. Su corazón se hunde hasta el fondo de la boca del estómago cuando cae de rodillas. "No…." murmuras, te levantas y corres hacia ella "¡Lin!" gritas y resbalas por el cemento junto a ella. Le pones la mano en el hombro y le das la vuelta, así que ella se acuesta de espaldas. Ella no responde y está inconsciente. Le pasa la mano por el costado del cuello y comprueba el pulso. Ella está viva. Miras alrededor del área y ves que la isla está completamente despejada. Empiezas a preguntarte si es mejor quedarse en la isla o bajarse. Debido a la lluvia, decides que quizás sea bueno, debido a la poca visibilidad, bajar en caso de que Amon o los Igualitarios regresen y vean si alguien vino por Lin. Supongo que Amon dejó a Lin como mensaje para el equipo. Te sientas y levantas a Lin llevándola en tus brazos. La cargas mientras la miras y bajas los escalones hasta llegar al borde del acantilado. Luego tiras de Lin sobre tu hombro y doblas el cable alrededor de la parte superior de una columna y lentamente te bajas por el costado de la isla hasta que bajas por el muelle y luego retrocedes los cables. Ella no responde y está inconsciente. Le pasa la mano por el costado del cuello y comprueba el pulso. Ella está viva. Miras alrededor del área y ves que la isla está completamente despejada. Empiezas a preguntarte si es mejor quedarse en la isla o bajarse. Debido a la lluvia, decides que quizás sea bueno, debido a la poca visibilidad, bajar en caso de que Amon o los Igualitarios regresen y vean si alguien vino por Lin. Supongo que Amon dejó a Lin como mensaje para el equipo. Te sientas y levantas a Lin llevándola en tus brazos. La cargas mientras la miras y bajas los escalones hasta llegar al borde del acantilado. Luego tiras de Lin sobre tu hombro y doblas el cable alrededor de la parte superior de una columna y lentamente te bajas por el costado de la isla hasta que bajes por el muelle y luego retrocedas los cables. Ella no responde y está inconsciente. Le pasa la mano por el costado del cuello y comprueba el pulso. Ella está viva. Miras alrededor del área y ves que la isla está completamente despejada. Empiezas a preguntarte si es mejor quedarse en la isla o bajarse. Debido a la lluvia, decides que quizás sea bueno, debido a la poca visibilidad, bajar en caso de que Amon o los Igualitarios regresen y vean si alguien vino por Lin. Supongo que Amon dejó a Lin como mensaje para el equipo. Te sientas y levantas a Lin llevándola en tus brazos. La cargas mientras la miras y bajas los escalones hasta llegar al borde del acantilado. Luego tiras de Lin sobre tu hombro y doblas el cable alrededor de la parte superior de una columna y lentamente te bajas por el costado de la isla hasta que bajes por el muelle y luego retrocedas los cables. Le pasa la mano por el costado del cuello y comprueba el pulso. Ella está viva. Miras alrededor del área y ves que la isla está completamente despejada. Empiezas a preguntarte si es mejor quedarse en la isla o bajarse. Debido a la lluvia, decides que quizás sea bueno, debido a la poca visibilidad, bajar en caso de que Amon o los Igualitarios regresen y vean si alguien vino por Lin. Supongo que Amon dejó a Lin como mensaje para el equipo. Te sientas y levantas a Lin llevándola en tus brazos. La cargas mientras la miras y bajas los escalones hasta llegar al borde del acantilado. Luego tiras de Lin sobre tu hombro y doblas el cable alrededor de la parte superior de una columna y lentamente te bajas por el costado de la isla hasta que bajes por el muelle y luego retrocedas los cables. Le pasa la mano por el costado del cuello y comprueba el pulso. Ella está viva. Miras alrededor del área y ves que la isla está completamente despejada. Empiezas a preguntarte si es mejor quedarse en la isla o bajarse. Debido a la lluvia, decides que quizás sea bueno, debido a la poca visibilidad, bajar en caso de que Amon o los Igualitarios regresen y vean si alguien vino por Lin. Supongo que Amon dejó a Lin como mensaje para el equipo. Te sientas y levantas a Lin llevándola en tus brazos. La cargas mientras la miras y bajas los escalones hasta llegar al borde del acantilado. Luego tiras de Lin sobre tu hombro y doblas el cable alrededor de la parte superior de una columna y lentamente te bajas por el costado de la isla hasta que bajas por el muelle y luego retrocedes los cables. Ella está viva. Miras alrededor del área y ves que la isla está completamente despejada. Empiezas a preguntarte si es mejor quedarse en la isla o bajarse. Debido a la lluvia, decides que quizás sea bueno, debido a la poca visibilidad, bajar en caso de que Amon o los Igualitarios regresen y vean si alguien vino por Lin. Supongo que Amon dejó a Lin como mensaje para el equipo. Te sientas y levantas a Lin llevándola en tus brazos. La cargas mientras la miras y bajas los escalones hasta llegar al borde del acantilado. Luego tiras de Lin sobre tu hombro y doblas el cable alrededor de la parte superior de una columna y lentamente te bajas por el costado de la isla hasta que bajas por el muelle y luego retrocedes los cables. Ella está viva. Miras alrededor del área y ves que la isla está completamente despejada. Empiezas a preguntarte si es mejor quedarse en la isla o bajarse. Debido a la lluvia, decides que quizás sea bueno, debido a la poca visibilidad, bajar en caso de que Amon o los Igualitarios regresen y vean si alguien vino por Lin. Supongo que Amon dejó a Lin como mensaje para el equipo. Te sientas y levantas a Lin llevándola en tus brazos. La cargas mientras la miras y bajas los escalones hasta llegar al borde del acantilado. Luego tiras de Lin sobre tu hombro y doblas el cable alrededor de la parte superior de una columna y lentamente te bajas por el costado de la isla hasta que bajas por el muelle y luego retrocedes los cables. Debido a la lluvia, decides que quizás sea bueno, debido a la poca visibilidad, bajar en caso de que Amon o los Igualitarios regresen y vean si alguien vino por Lin. Supongo que Amon dejó a Lin como mensaje para el equipo. Te sientas y levantas a Lin llevándola en tus brazos. La cargas mientras la miras y bajas los escalones hasta llegar al borde del acantilado. Luego tiras de Lin sobre tu hombro y doblas el cable alrededor de la parte superior de una columna y lentamente te bajas por el costado de la isla hasta que bajas por el muelle y luego retrocedes los cables. Debido a la lluvia, decides que quizás sea bueno, debido a la poca visibilidad, bajar en caso de que Amon o los Igualitarios regresen y vean si alguien vino por Lin. Supongo que Amon dejó a Lin como mensaje para el equipo. Te sientas y levantas a Lin llevándola en tus brazos. La cargas mientras la miras y bajas los escalones hasta llegar al borde del acantilado. Luego tiras de Lin sobre tu hombro y doblas el cable alrededor de la parte superior de una columna y lentamente te bajas por el costado de la isla hasta que bajas por el muelle y luego retrocedes los cables. La cargas mientras la miras y bajas los escalones hasta llegar al borde del acantilado. Luego tiras de Lin sobre tu hombro y doblas el cable alrededor de la parte superior de una columna y lentamente te bajas por el costado de la isla hasta que bajas por el muelle y luego retrocedes los cables. La cargas mientras la miras y bajas los escalones hasta llegar al borde del acantilado. Luego tiras de Lin sobre tu hombro y doblas el cable alrededor de la parte superior de una columna y lentamente te bajas por el costado de la isla hasta que bajas por el muelle y luego retrocedes los cables.

Escuchas a Lin gemir un poco suavemente comenzando a moverse, "está bien, Lin, soy solo yo", le hablas de manera tranquilizadora. La llevas al bote, la bajas suavemente y comienzas a conducir el bote hacia la ciudad. Tarda un par de minutos en llegar al otro lado del muelle. Ayudas a Lin a levantarse y ella abre los ojos una vez más y te ve "¿y / n?" ella gime "¿puedes caminar?" le preguntas mientras pones su brazo alrededor de tu hombro mientras envuelves tu brazo alrededor de su cintura y la levantas de nuevo. Se queda dormida de nuevo apoyándose en tu pecho mientras sales del muelle y miras a tu alrededor en busca de bloqueadores de chi, pero la costa está despejada. Caminas por un callejón y notas una motocicleta debajo de una lona. Doblas un poco de tierra para estabilizar el ciclo y luego ayudas a Lin en la montura sobre ti mismo. Disparas los cables y te envuelves a ti y a Lin para evitar que se caiga. Dobla la tierra y conecta la bicicleta antes de acelerar y arrancar.

*

Lin se despierta a mitad de camino en la ciudad sorprendida de estar en una bicicleta y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura sujetándola con fuerza, “¡¿S / n ?! ¿A dónde vamos?" ella grita. Mira tejer por las calles “bueno que te unas a mi jefa” le traes tu mano para frotar su mano antes de tomar el manillar nuevamente. Se detiene en su antiguo lugar en el que solía vivir cuando llegó por primera vez a la ciudad, que ha estado vacante durante mucho tiempo. Conduces lentamente por el callejón cercano y desenrollas los cables a tu alrededor y a Lin y ayudas a Lin a bajar. Lin te mira y luego mira hacia abajo, derrotada, susurra "Amon me atrapó", tus ojos se abren. Tus peores pensamientos se hacen realidad cuando ella confirma lo que pensabas cuando la viste. "Lo siento" le susurras, luego escondes la bicicleta y le colocas la mano en la espalda, la acompañas a una entrada lateral y la llevas al ático de la tienda. "¿De quién es este lugar?" Lin mira a tu alrededor en busca de fósforos y enciende una linterna "nadie en este momento". Mantén la voz baja. "¿dónde estamos?" Ella mira a su alrededor mientras caminas hacia el otro lado de la habitación y descubres una cama, empiezas a toser y tratas de luchar contra ella tapándote la nariz. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije, ese día en el parque, la tienda de té propiedad de una anciana que me ofreció un lugar para quedarme? Bueno, este es el lugar, bueno, de todos modos. Me enteré durante uno de mis turnos de patrulla que la señora pasó y el negocio cerró, ha estado vacío desde entonces ". La miras y la acompañas a la cama. "Entonces, ¿por qué nos traes a este lugar?" ella te mira todavía sintiéndose débil. “Es muy probable que nuestros apartamentos estén comprometidos y no quería correr el riesgo. Nadie sabía esto de mí excepto tú y el dueño Asami ni siquiera lo sabe cuando la conocí, ya me había mudado a un apartamento real y no a este ático ". La miras molesta. Los ojos de Lin se abren y te mira "¿Dónde están Korra y los demás?" pánico en su voz, tu voz asegurándole "están a salvo, cuando me fui todavía estaban bajo tierra". Suspiró y preguntó: “¿Qué pasa con Tenzin y la familia? ¿Fueron capaces de escapar? " la miras y ella mira hacia abajo recordando los hechos. “Creo que sí, derribé una aeronave e hice daño el segundo antes de que me capturaran, dio la vuelta y le dio a Tenzin la oportunidad de escapar”. Suspiras y asientes con la cabeza "espero que lo hayan hecho ...", luego frotas tus manos en tu muslo y te sientas "deberías descansar, puedo sacarte la armadura de metal para que te sientas cómoda" Lin mira hacia abajo y no responde, lo olvidas. le preguntas antes de que responda suavemente "sí, gracias". Te paras y vas frente a ella para enfrentarla, le quitas la armadura y la colocas junto a ella junto a la cama. “Te cuidaré mientras descansas, podemos turnarnos, aunque volveré. Voy a ver si hay cojines de cabina en la tienda ". Abres la trampilla y bajas la escalera y en silencio te bajas y caminas hacia la tienda y jalas la parte del cojín de la cabina y la subes por la escalera, luego la deslizas hacia la cama y la usas como una cama improvisada. Gimes mientras te apoyas en la pared, lentamente giras la cabeza hacia Lin y la observas mirar al techo. Pareciendo derrotada y perdida, solo esperas que su sacrificio valió la pena para ganar esta guerra. Aunque volveré. Voy a ver si hay cojines de cabina en la tienda ". Abres la trampilla y bajas la escalera y en silencio te bajas y caminas hacia la tienda y jalas la parte del cojín de la cabina y la subes por la escalera, luego la deslizas hacia la cama y la usas como una cama improvisada. Gimes mientras te apoyas en la pared, lentamente giras la cabeza hacia Lin y la observas mirar al techo. Pareciendo derrotada y perdida, solo esperas que su sacrificio valió la pena para ganar esta guerra. Aunque volveré. Voy a ver si hay cojines de cabina en la tienda ". Abres la trampilla y bajas la escalera y en silencio te bajas y caminas hacia la tienda y jalas la parte del cojín de la cabina y la subes por la escalera, luego la deslizas hacia la cama y la usas como una cama improvisada. Gimes mientras te apoyas en la pared, lentamente giras la cabeza hacia Lin y la observas mirar al techo. Pareciendo derrotada y perdida, solo esperas que su sacrificio valió la pena para ganar esta guerra. Gimes mientras te apoyas en la pared, lentamente giras la cabeza hacia Lin y la observas mirar al techo. Pareciendo derrotada y perdida, solo esperas que su sacrificio valió la pena para ganar esta guerra. Gimes mientras te apoyas en la pared, lentamente giras la cabeza hacia Lin y la observas mirar al techo. Pareciendo derrotada y perdida, solo esperas que su sacrificio valió la pena para ganar esta guerra.

*

Te escondes detrás de bolsas de basura en un callejón cuando ves varios meca-tanques pasar. Te subes el cuello y te bajas el sombrero mientras te apresuras a regresar al ático. Miras a tu alrededor y cubre tu ciclo, pudiste ir a buscarlo a tu apartamento en el camino a buscar algo de comida. Comprueba si la costa está despejada antes de lanzarte doblando una columna desde el suelo. Te agarras a la escalera de incendios y te levantas antes de tocar varios golpes cortos seguidos de dos golpes largos, la ventana se abre y entras. Le das a Lin la bolsa de comida y luego te quitas el sombrero y la chaqueta mientras le das el informe. de lo que viste por las calles. Ambos comen la comida antes de hablar, "Puedo ver de dónde viene Korra, es difícil ser paciente, ¿cuánto tiempo más piensan hasta que lleguen las Fuerzas Unidas?" la miras. "No debería ser largo, probablemente otro día o dos ”, murmura. “Va a haber un mitin en la arena en algún momento de esta semana. ¿Crees que deberíamos hacer para reunir información sobre Amon? miras a Lin, la primera vez no estás seguro de qué hacer. "Es un riesgo, pero podría darnos una ventaja sobre lo que Amon está planeando hacer" asiente con la cabeza

*

Tú y Lin caminan con la multitud por el pasillo y encuentran un asiento en las gradas, pero permanezcan cerca de una entrada en caso de que necesiten escabullirse y escapar. Ambos tienen abrigos y sombreros, agarran una bufanda que encontraron en el ático y se la ponen alrededor del cuello. Ambos miran a su alrededor paranoicos para no ser atrapados y pronto comienza el mitin. No ves ningún bloqueador de chi en el segundo piso, ¿tal vez están seguros de que Korra no aparecerá? " escuchas a Amon hablar sobre su experiencia con un maestro fuego y cómo derrotó a toda su familia y fue la razón de su búsqueda para igualar el mundo. Hombre, la gente realmente se está marcando mucho con los maestros fuego, piensas hasta que escuchas una voz fuerte que viene del otro lado de la arena y ves a dos bloqueadores de chi revelarse como Mako y Korra. "Korra ..." susurras mientras los ojos de Lin y tuyos se agrandan. "¿Que está haciendo ella aquí?" Lin susurró de vuelta. Intentas levantarte, pero Lin te agarra del brazo y te vuelve a sentar, "no podemos revelarnos", aprietas los dientes y miras hacia abajo. Ella está en lo correcto. Ambos escuchan lo que Korra tiene que decirle a la multitud “Amon te ha estado mintiendo. Los espíritus no le dieron el poder de llevarse a los pueblos que se inclinaban. Utiliza la sangre doblada para hacerlo. Amon es un maestro agua ". Señala con el dedo a Amon. Tus ojos miran alrededor del piso mientras escuchas a Korra, "ahora tiene sentido" susurras, y Lin se vuelve hacia ti. “¿Qué hace?” “Me preguntaba cómo Amon podría superar a Tarrlok la única explicación es…” Korra sigue hablando “Su padre era Yakone, y su hermano es el concejal Tarrlok” finalmente exhalaste la última parte de tu oración “… familia”. Los ojos de Lin se agrandan ante la noticia y mira a Amon y los bloqueadores de chi en el escenario. Amon revela su rostro lleno de cicatrices y te ves sorprendido, pero tú y Lin creen que Korra, ella no vendría aquí hasta que estuviera segura. Entonces Lin jadea suavemente y agarra tu brazo, volviendo tu atención al escenario “Eso no puede ser. Los vi escapar, derribé los dirigibles… ”susurra molesta porque su sacrificio no funcionó. Aprieta los puños "tenemos que llegar allí de alguna manera", murmuras cuando ves a Tenzin y sus hijos atados a postes que se elevan desde el suelo.

Miras a tu alrededor tratando de encontrar una forma de bajar sin que te atrapen. Ves a Mako disparar ondas eléctricas azules al escenario y comienzan a atacar el escenario. La multitud comienza a correr en cada entrada tratando de escapar del ataque, agarras a Lin y la arrastras por el pasillo. "Tenemos que irnos; podríamos encontrarnos con ellos fuera de la arena ”la llamas y ambos corren escaleras abajo. Abres una puerta y ambos salen corriendo y comienzas a caminar por la calle cuando ves una flecha de punta calva con tres niños, "¡mira allí!" gritas y ambos empiezan a correr llamando a Tenzin ya los niños. Tenzin mira y ve a Lin y luego a ti a su lado. ¡Lin! s / n! Me alegro de que estés a salvo, tenemos que rescatar a Pema y al bebé ”, afirma mientras comienza a indicar a todos que empiecen a correr. "¡¿Dónde están?!" Lin corre "en la cárcel". "¿A dónde fueron Korra y Mako?" saltas mientras corres "todavía están en la arena, frente a Amon". Tus ojos se abren y esperan que Korra tenga lo necesario para enfrentarse a Amon. “No tenemos mucho tiempo, Lin y yo nos encontraremos con ustedes en la prisión, ustedes pueden doblar el aire allí” Tenzin asiente mientras tú y Lin corren hacia donde guardaste la bicicleta y la encienden. Lin salta detrás de ti y pone sus manos en tu cintura mientras aceleras la bicicleta y aceleras. Lin te agarra con más fuerza mientras te mueves entre el tráfico y te pones al día con Tenzin y los niños. Tenzin mira hacia atrás y te reconoce a ti y a Lin y llegas a la prisión. ustedes pueden doblar el aire allí ”Tenzin asiente mientras tú y Lin corren hacia donde guardaste la bicicleta y la enciendes. Lin salta detrás de ti y pone sus manos en tu cintura mientras aceleras la bicicleta y aceleras. Lin te agarra con más fuerza mientras te mueves entre el tráfico y te pones al día con Tenzin y los niños. Tenzin mira hacia atrás y te reconoce a ti y a Lin y llegas a la prisión. ustedes pueden doblar el aire allí ”Tenzin asiente mientras tú y Lin corren hacia donde guardaste la bicicleta y la enciendes. Lin salta detrás de ti y pone sus manos en tu cintura mientras aceleras la bicicleta y aceleras. Lin te agarra con más fuerza mientras te mueves entre el tráfico y te pones al día con Tenzin y los niños. Tenzin mira hacia atrás y te reconoce a ti y a Lin y llegas a la prisión.

*

Pudiste salvar con éxito a Pema y al bebé y accediste a volver a Air Temple Island. Una vez que todos llegan a la isla, esperas pacientemente a que regresen Korra y Mako. Korra te da todas las noticias de que Amon se la llevó inclinándose. Miras hacia abajo entristecido por la noticia, sin saber si Amon regresará y cuándo. Lin pone su mano sobre el hombro de Korra con una voz triste, "No puedo creer que Amon te haya atrapado también". Bolin se opone al tratar de ver el positivo "oye, al menos desbloqueaste tu control de aire". Intenta animar a Korra. Todos miran a Bolin molestos, Mako lo mira "Hermano, no es el momento". Le das un codazo en la cabeza "lee la habitación, Bolin" y te burlas de él. Tímidamente da un paso atrás "bien ... bien, me quedaré aquí, en silencio ... en silencio". Ruedas los ojos y gruñes frotando tu cara. Te preocupas por el chico, pero vamos. Todos se giran para ver llegar la flota de segunda división. Los niños saltan emocionados de saludar a su tío Bumi y ves a un hombre mayor parado en el borde del bote y da su mayor grito y luego aplaude. No puedes evitar alzar una ceja con diversión. Tenzin sugiere viajar al complejo de la Tribu Agua del Sur para ver si la Maestra Katara puede curar a Korra y tratar de desbloquear su control. Ustedes, chicos, hagan las maletas y vayan al barco para el viaje. Te sientas y miras a Lin que, parece que ha perdido su espíritu. Cuando puedes entender, perdió su identidad, una gran parte de lo que es. Sin ella, no puede continuar con la fuerza y luchar. No puedes evitar alzar una ceja con diversión. Tenzin sugiere viajar al complejo de la Tribu Agua del Sur para ver si la Maestra Katara puede curar a Korra y tratar de desbloquear su control. Ustedes, chicos, hagan las maletas y vayan al barco para el viaje. Te sientas y miras a Lin que, parece que ha perdido su espíritu. Cuando puedes entender, perdió su identidad, una gran parte de lo que es. Sin ella, no puede continuar con la fuerza y luchar. No puedes evitar alzar una ceja con diversión. Tenzin sugiere viajar al complejo de la Tribu Agua del Sur para ver si la Maestra Katara puede curar a Korra y tratar de desbloquear su control. Ustedes, chicos, hagan las maletas y vayan al barco para el viaje. Te sientas y miras a Lin que, parece que ha perdido su espíritu. Cuando puedes entender, perdió su identidad, una gran parte de lo que es. Sin ella, no puede continuar con la fuerza y luchar.

*

Ustedes llegan tarde en la noche al complejo de la Tribu Agua del Sur, y Katara intenta inmediatamente tratar de curar a Korra. Todos están esperando noticias, caminas en la cabaña de curación antes de que Asami te derribe, "deberías sentarte, creo que tu ritmo hace que todos se pongan más ansiosos". Miras a tu alrededor y ves las caras de todos y miras hacia abajo. Después de un par de horas, Katara sale y suavemente niega con la cabeza. “Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo, pero ella todavía está increíblemente bloqueada. Sugiero que Korra y ustedes descansen y podemos intentarlo de nuevo mañana ". Todos dejan escapar un largo suspiro y están de acuerdo. Katara y el Loto Blanco han preparado lugares para que todos duerman. Tenzin y su familia en uno, Korra con sus padres, Mako y Bolin, Tú y Asami, luego Lin en el suyo. Miras a Lin y tu rostro se suaviza, preguntándose qué tan preocupada debe sentirse. Puedes apostar que está tratando de tener esperanzas de que Katara pueda desbloquear la flexión de Korra. Todos comienzan a dirigirse a sus sitios, tú y Asami entran y miras a Lin que camina lentamente derrotada hacia su cabaña. Miras hacia abajo y suspiras, Asami te mira y pone su mano en tu hombro, "deberías ir hacia ella, t / n", te dice en voz baja. Vuelves la cabeza hacia Asami "¿qué quieres decir?" ella te da una suave sonrisa. “Vamos, no me hagas decirlo. He visto la forma en que miras a Lin. Ella te gusta, ¿verdad? Tus ojos se abren y te lanzas a la cama alejándote de ella y ella te sigue, "¿qué te hace pensar eso?" dices suavemente, apenas un susurro. “Tenía mis sospechas, pero luego noté las miradas y miradas que le diste a Lin, lo preocupado que estabas cuando Lin se fue con Tenzin y su familia a Oogi, luego cómo la miras desde que estamos aquí. Solo dilo, te estás enamorando de Lin Beifong. Ella te mira y tú bajas la cabeza. Podrías negarlo y ocultarlo a todos los demás, pero Asami es tu mejor amiga, prácticamente tu hermana. Si no puedes compartirlo con ella, entonces con quién más, levantas la cabeza y asientes lentamente "sí, tienes razón ... Me gusta Lin", tu corazón se acelera cuando finalmente dices esas palabras en voz alta por primera vez. Te paras "no, me estoy enamorando de Lin" dices con más certeza. Asami sonríe y se pone de pie poniendo su mano en tu hombro “luego va hacia ella, necesita consuelo, ahora más que nunca. Ella también perdió su flexión. Yo te cubriré ”la miras y sonríes“ gracias, Sami ”. Agarras tu bolso y miras por la puerta escabulléndote. No vas a dejar a Lin sola, no en una noche como esta. te estás enamorando de Lin Beifong ”Ella te mira y bajas la cabeza. Podrías negarlo y ocultarlo a todos los demás, pero Asami es tu mejor amiga, prácticamente tu hermana. Si no puedes compartirlo con ella, entonces con quién más, levantas la cabeza y asientes lentamente "sí, tienes razón ... Me gusta Lin", tu corazón se acelera cuando finalmente dices esas palabras en voz alta por primera vez. Te paras "no, me estoy enamorando de Lin" dices con más certeza. Asami sonríe y se pone de pie poniendo su mano en tu hombro “luego va hacia ella, necesita consuelo, ahora más que nunca. Ella también perdió su flexión. Yo te cubriré ”la miras y sonríes“ gracias, Sami ”. Agarras tu bolso y miras por la puerta escabulléndote. No vas a dejar a Lin sola, no en una noche como esta. te estás enamorando de Lin Beifong ”Ella te mira y bajas la cabeza. Podrías negarlo y ocultarlo a todos los demás, pero Asami es tu mejor amiga, prácticamente tu hermana. Si no puedes compartirlo con ella, entonces con quién más, levantas la cabeza y asientes lentamente "sí, tienes razón ... Me gusta Lin", tu corazón se acelera cuando finalmente dices esas palabras en voz alta por primera vez. Te paras "no, me estoy enamorando de Lin" dices con más certeza. Asami sonríe y se pone de pie poniendo su mano en tu hombro “luego va hacia ella, necesita consuelo, ahora más que nunca. Ella también perdió su flexión. Yo te cubriré ”la miras y sonríes“ gracias, Sami ”. Agarras tu bolso y miras por la puerta escabulléndote. No vas a dejar a Lin sola, no en una noche como esta. Podrías negarlo y ocultarlo a todos los demás, pero Asami es tu mejor amiga, prácticamente tu hermana. Si no puedes compartirlo con ella, entonces con quién más, levantas la cabeza y asientes lentamente "sí, tienes razón ... Me gusta Lin", tu corazón se acelera cuando finalmente dices esas palabras en voz alta por primera vez. Te paras "no, me estoy enamorando de Lin" dices con más certeza. Asami sonríe y se pone de pie poniendo su mano en tu hombro “luego va hacia ella, necesita consuelo, ahora más que nunca. Ella también perdió su flexión. Yo te cubriré ”la miras y sonríes“ gracias, Sami ”. Agarras tu bolso y miras por la puerta escapando. No vas a dejar a Lin sola, no en una noche como esta. Podrías negarlo y ocultarlo a todos los demás, pero Asami es tu mejor amiga, prácticamente tu hermana. Si no puedes compartirlo con ella, entonces con quién más, levantas la cabeza y asientes lentamente "sí, tienes razón ... Me gusta Lin", tu corazón se acelera cuando finalmente dices esas palabras en voz alta por primera vez. Te paras "no, me estoy enamorando de Lin" dices con más certeza. Asami sonríe y se pone de pie poniendo su mano en tu hombro “luego va hacia ella, necesita consuelo, ahora más que nunca. Ella también perdió su flexión. Yo te cubriré ”la miras y sonríes“ gracias, Sami ”. Agarras tu bolso y miras por la puerta escapando. No vas a dejar a Lin sola, no en una noche como esta. levantas la cabeza y asientes lentamente con la cabeza "sí, tienes razón ... me gusta Lin", tu corazón se acelera cuando finalmente dices esas palabras en voz alta por primera vez. Te paras "no, me estoy enamorando de Lin" dices con más certeza. Asami sonríe y se pone de pie poniendo su mano en tu hombro “luego va hacia ella, necesita consuelo, ahora más que nunca. Ella también perdió su flexión. Yo te cubriré ”la miras y sonríes“ gracias, Sami ”. Agarras tu bolso y miras por la puerta escabulléndote. No vas a dejar a Lin sola, no en una noche como esta. levantas la cabeza y asientes lentamente con la cabeza "sí, tienes razón ... me gusta Lin", tu corazón se acelera cuando finalmente dices esas palabras en voz alta por primera vez. Te paras "no, me estoy enamorando de Lin" dices con más certeza. Asami sonríe y se pone de pie poniendo su mano en tu hombro “luego va hacia ella, necesita consuelo, ahora más que nunca. Ella también perdió su flexión. Yo te cubriré ”la miras y sonríes“ gracias, Sami ”. Agarras tu bolso y miras por la puerta escabulléndote. No vas a dejar a Lin sola, no en una noche como esta. Ella también perdió su flexión. Yo te cubriré ”la miras y sonríes“ gracias, Sami ”. Agarras tu bolso y miras por la puerta escabulléndote. No vas a dejar a Lin sola, no en una noche como esta. Ella también perdió su flexión. Yo te cubriré ”la miras y sonríes“ gracias, Sami ”. Agarras tu bolso y miras por la puerta escabulléndote. No vas a dejar a Lin sola, no en una noche como esta.


	15. Al Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estás luchando entre tus emociones como amiga de Lin y al mismo tiempo intentas controlar tus sentimientos por ella, cuando las emociones están en su punto más alto.
> 
> "... antes de que pueda siquiera preguntar, mira su mano y puede sentir tu corazón latiendo con fuerza. Ella quita la mano y te mira" así es como me siento, sabes mejor que nadie que un cuerpo puede nunca mientas, y estoy seguro de que si te hiciera la misma prueba, los resultados serían los mismos ".

Llamas a la puerta de la cabaña de Lin y ella abre la puerta sorprendida de verte y entras antes de que pueda darte la bienvenida y cerrar la puerta. “Y / n? ¡qué estás haciendo aquí!" ella te mira, “Pensé que te quitaré la armadura como antes y te haré compañía. Asami me echó, queriendo privacidad. Vine aquí o de lo contrario me iba a morir de frío ”sonríes débilmente y ella arquea las cejas. "Supongo que solo hay una cama" Lin señala hacia ella mientras camina hacia la mesa y bebe el té que preparó. “Está bien, soy bueno con el piso. "He dormido peor", gruñe Lin "bien, estás de viaje". Asiente con la cabeza "te acuerdas". Te sientes incómodo ahora que descubres que Asami lo sabe, pero tratas de hablar con Lin como si todo estuviera bien. Ella necesita un amigo ahora mismo, así que hazlo.

Lin te ofrece un poco de té y tú aceptas, luego tienes conversaciones breves, puedes decir que Lin no está de humor para hablar. Después del té, Lin comienza a prepararse para irse a la cama y tú la ayudas a quitarse la armadura y los colocas en el tocador. Regresas a la sala de estar, te sientas junto al fuego y observas las llamas. Después de un rato, Lin sale con su ropa de dormir y te hace saber que la ducha está disponible y te levantas para prepararte para ir a la cama. Te cambias a unos joggers negros y un jersey de manga larga negro sobre una camisa gruesa. Coges un par de mantas de piel de animal y te haces una cama y Lin te da las buenas noches. Continúas mirando el fuego y piensas en la primera vez que conociste a Lin y el tiempo que ha pasado hasta este momento.

Ha pasado algún tiempo cuando ves que el fuego comienza a apagarse y pones un poco más de madera cuando escuchas los dientes castañetear en el dormitorio. Caminas lentamente para mirar en la habitación y ves a Lin debajo de tres mantas de piel, pero todavía está temblando. Suspiras y sonríes suavemente antes de caminar más cerca de ella. "Aquí acércate" tu voz en off, Lin salta sin escucharte y te mira. "¿Qué, qué estás haciendo?" ella te pregunta. Abres las mantas y te metes debajo de ellas y luego te deslizas hacia "Podía escuchar tus dientes castañetear desde el otro lado de la cabaña" bromeas y Lin se queja. "¿cómo es esto?" la miras moviendo ligeramente tu cuerpo cerca de ella. "No hay diferencia", piensas y luego la miras. "Sé una manera de calentarte, pero solo quiero que te sientas cómoda con la idea" te mira "¿qué es?" ella se estremece. "Bueno, sería necesario que me quitara la camisa y los pantalones ... solo esas dos prendas", agrega rápidamente. Lin no dice nada, pero ves que todavía tiene frío, así que suspiras, sacudes la cabeza y comienzas a quitarte la camisa, todavía tienes el sostén y te quitas los pantalones. Sacas tus manos de las mantas para hacerle saber dónde están tus manos "está bien, ahora voy a acercarme más y prácticamente, darte una cuchara". Lin mira hacia atrás por la ventana, su espalda hacia ti y tú miras la parte de atrás de su cuello y lentamente te deslizas hacia ella y suavemente acercas tu cuerpo al de ella, tu pecho sobre su espalda. "¿Como es que? ¿Te sientes más caliente? Lin se estremece un poco pero asiente con la cabeza "sí, me siento un poco más caliente", murmura. "¿un poco? Hmm, "piensas 'está bien, ¿qué te parece esto?", Colocas tu brazo sobre su abdomen y lo apoyes en su abdomen, con la camisa ligeramente levantada. por lo que la piel de su brazo está haciendo contacto con su estómago. Lin se pone rígida con todo el contacto, pero lentamente comienza a relajar un poco su cuerpo y notas que no está temblando tanto. "¿mejor?" pregunta suavemente mientras se asegura de que ambos estén debajo de las mantas para que no se filtre aire frío en el interior. "Sí" dice Lin suavemente y deja escapar una risa suave "cómo sabes hacer eso, déjame adivinar uno de tus viajes" sonríes y ríes suavemente "en realidad, sí" ambos se ríen un poco, ponen su cabeza detrás de ella. “Estaba visitando a mi hermana una vez y ella me llevó al agua, pensamos que el hielo estaba lo suficientemente congelado cuando se rompió bajo el peso y me caí. Mi hermana me sacó y me quitó el agua de la ropa. Me apresuró a ir a una cabaña cercana donde me hizo lo mismo. Si ella no estuviera allí, habría muerto ya que mi cuerpo perdió mucho calor más rápido de lo que podía producir ". Vuelves a contar la historia en voz baja mientras ella escucha "aunque es bastante extraño que tu hermana te caliente, nos dio algo de tiempo de unión forzada y nos ayudó a acercarnos" Lin pone los ojos en blanco recordando a su propia hermana, pero no dice nada.

Te ajustas suavemente y Lin hace lo mismo, tu brazo acercándola ligeramente, "¿cómo estás, en cuanto a calor?" le murmuras suavemente. “Bien…” la primera vez que escuchas su voz relajada y notas que se está quedando dormida. Sonríes y recuestas la cabeza hacia atrás y cierras los ojos lentamente para quedarte dormido. Te despiertas con el sonido de llantos y gemidos suaves y abres los ojos mirando a Lin. Ella parece estar teniendo una pesadilla y tú la sacudes suavemente, “Lin, estás teniendo una pesadilla. Estás a salvo ”, jadea y se suelta de tu abrazo. Se pone la mano en la frente y se da vuelta, en su confusión cree que eres Amon y te empuja fuera de la cama.

“¡Lin, soy yo! es tu / n. " te levantas del suelo y te pones de pie para mirarla. Ella respira con dificultad y profunda, jadeando por aire mientras se frota la frente y se agarra el cuello. Vuelve a la cama, quita las mantas y toma sus manos entre las tuyas. Acariciando entonces y cuando eso no funciona, colocas la palma de tu mano en su mejilla girando su rostro para mirarte. "Lin, mírame"

hablándole en voz baja mientras mira hacia abajo y suavemente levanta la cabeza para mirarte. "estás a salvo, Lin". Tratas de que vuelva a respirar con normalidad con algunos ejercicios de respiración y pronto se calma. Te acercas suavemente a ella, la envuelves con los brazos y le posas la cabeza en el pecho. La besas suavemente en la frente mientras la acaricias. mejilla quitando el pelo de su cara sudorosa.

"Lo siento ... Amon ... inclinándose", murmura, y la ayudas a recostarse en la cama y la callas suavemente mientras sigues abrazándola. "estás seguro. Te tengo. Si vuelves a tener una pesadilla, recuerda que no es real ". Le susurras mientras le acaricias la espalda para que se duerma mientras ella apoya la cabeza en tu pecho y tu mano la calma la espalda. Tus ojos se entristecen al verla lidiar con el trauma, desearías poder lidiar con él en lugar de ella. Tus ojos se llenan de sueño una vez más mientras ves a Lin dormir y cierras los ojos, quedando dormido, no antes de que sientas la mano de Lin tomar tu mano en la suya y entrelazar su mano con la tuya descansando frente a sus labios. Besas su cabeza mientras duerme poniendo una sonrisa en tu rostro.

Lin se despierta recordando poco de lo que pasó anoche y mira hacia abajo al ver su mano entrelazarse con la tuya y lentamente la suelta. Ella te mira durmiendo profundamente. Ella te mira suavemente, extendiendo la mano lentamente colocando su mano en tu mejilla dándole una caricia, sintiéndose algo agradecida de que estuvieras allí para ayudarla a bajar. Se da cuenta de que te inclinas hacia su toque y vacilante se inclina y besa suavemente tu mejilla. Una suave sonrisa aparece en tus labios y ella quita la mano de tu mejilla para dejarte dormir. Ella se levanta lentamente de la cama para no temblar y agarra su bata, se la pone y se la ata, luego va a la cocina y hace un poco de té negro.

Te despiertas algún tiempo después y tu mano busca a Lin y tus ojos se abren dándote cuenta de que no está en la cama. Te sientas y miras alrededor del dormitorio encontrándote solo y rápidamente te levantas de la cama poniéndote los pantalones y la camisa hacia atrás y tropiezas fuera del dormitorio para encontrar a Lin. "¿Lin?" te frotas los ojos y la encuentras en la mesa de la cocina tomando té. Ella mira hacia arriba y te da los buenos días, tú te tranquilizas y le das una sonrisa y le dices los días también. “Hay té si quieres, sírvete tú mismo” ella te mira y tú miras la estufa y tomas una taza y te sirves un poco de leche de vaca de hipopótamo antes de tomar un sorbo y sentarte a la mesa. Miras hacia arriba y miras a Lin "¿Cómo dormiste?" le preguntas "estuviste allí, ¿qué te parece?"

“Quiero decir a tu lado temblando y la pesadilla, digo que dormiste bastante bien. Lo más que he visto en los últimos dos días ”tomas otro sorbo de tu té. “Sí, lamento haberte empujado…” se calla, “está bien, no te preocupes por eso. Me alegro de haber estado allí para ayudarlo a superarlo ". Le aseguras.

Después del té, ambos se preparan para el día, doblan su armadura sobre ella por ella y regresan para verificar el progreso de Korra. La segunda sesión no mostró ningún progreso y Korra se frustró en el medio y se alejó de sus padres siguiéndola de regreso a su cabaña. Lin y tú dan un paseo por el recinto y hacen todo lo posible por consolarla. “Ambos sabemos que Katara es la mejor sanadora del mundo. Si alguien puede desbloquear a Korra es ella. No podemos rendirnos. Tenemos que mantener la esperanza. Si por casualidad Katara no puede desbloquear a Korra. Haré lo que sea necesario para que te doblegues. No me importa lo que tenga que hacer ”, la miras y mientras ella mira hacia abajo, todavía lamenta la pérdida de su capacidad de control.

Después de la cena, la tercera sesión comenzó y todos estaban esperando fuera de la sala de curación para esperar cualquier noticia sobre el progreso de Korra. Te sientas al lado de Lin y te apoyas en el respaldo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras Lin se inclina hacia adelante muy preocupado por su perspectiva de recuperarse. Después de un par de horas, la puerta se abre y Katara sale lentamente luciendo más triste que las dos sesiones anteriores y cierra la puerta detrás de ella. Todos se ponen de pie para escuchar las noticias, pero empiezas a esperar lo peor por el aspecto de Katara, suspiró y lamentablemente informa a la habitación: "He intentado todo lo que estaba en mi mano, pero no puedo restaurar la flexión de Korra". Todos miran hacia abajo con angustia y Lin le comentó con pesar a Katara que ella es la mejor sanadora del mundo, y que debe poder hacer algo, “¡tienes que seguir intentándolo! "Su voz es desesperada, Katara mira a Lin con tanto dolor" Lo siento. No hay nada más que pueda hacer. Korra todavía puede doblar el aire, pero su conexión con los otros elementos se ha cortado ". Lin mira hacia abajo, luego la puerta se abre y Korra sale lentamente, mirando a todos. Tenzin habla consolando a Korra "todo va a estar bien, Korra" Korra se ve triste y niega con la cabeza "no, no lo es" antes de agarrar su abrigo y empujarse entre la multitud y salir de la cabaña. La ves irse caminando lentamente detrás de ella antes de detenerse y luego miras a Lin, quien agacha la cabeza en derrota. "Bueno, ¿qué pasa con Lin?" le preguntas rápidamente a Katara `` ¿no habría una mejor oportunidad de restaurar un elemento en lugar de tres? '' la miras suplicante esperando alguna oportunidad. Katara niega con la cabeza “no, no es posible. He intentado todo lo que he podido. Lo siento ”Lin sale de la cabaña y regresa a su campamento.

Aprieta el puño y golpea la mesa con las manos “¡tiene que haber alguna forma! Me niego a creer que Lin sacrificó su doblez por…. ¡para nada! Esto no debería pasarles a los héroes. Tal vez una de las vidas anteriores de Korra pueda ayudarla ”. Miras alrededor de la habitación y nadie dice nada, todavía están tratando de comprender la realidad de la situación. Gimes de frustración y sales y corres detrás de Korra, empujando a Mako a un lado mientras él también camina sobre ella. "¡Korra!" le gritas que ella se detiene y se vuelve hacia ti. “¡No podemos rendirnos! ¡No me voy a rendir, así que tú no puedes rendirte! " buscas en sus ojos buscando alguna esperanza dentro de ella. "se acabó. Soy un fracaso. Dejé que Amon ganara. Ya no soy el Avatar ”Ella mira hacia abajo. Miras hacia abajo y luego vuelves a mirarla "tal vez puedas intentar conectarte con los avatares anteriores, seguramente tienen una respuesta o algún tipo de consejo para solucionar este problema ". tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Korra se enoja y aparta las manos. “No he podido conectarme con el lado espiritual de ser el Avatar. ¡No he desbloqueado el estado Avatar! " Tus ojos se humedecen y Korra se da la vuelta y sigue caminando hacia Naga. Te das la vuelta y caminas de regreso haciendo que Mako corra tras Korra.

Mako te alcanza después de su breve charla con Korra y te pregunta de qué hablaron tú y ella. "¿Por qué quieres saber?" lo miras fijamente. Mako resopla "¡porque se escapó de Naga!" Retrocede, cruza los brazos y le dice: “No necesito decirte nada. Probablemente necesite algo de espacio. Seguro que no le das ninguna… ”. Mako se enoja y comienza a señalarte con el dedo "¿cuál es tu problema, t / n?" incluso te enojas con él y resopla “¿cuál es mi problema? ¡Mejor pregunta es cuál es tu problema, Mako! " Mako da un paso atrás sorprendido por tu pregunta “Engañaste a Asami besando a Korra, y en lugar de ser franco y honesto al respecto con cualquiera de ellos, los juegas. Asami es la chica más amable de todos los tiempos y en lugar de tratar de procesar tus sentimientos por Korra antes de ir con ella, enciendes a Asami. Ese es mi problema, Mako. Apunta con el dedo sobre su pecho. Mako tartamudea pero se pone a la defensiva "lo que pasó entre Asami y yo no te concierne". Pones los ojos en blanco, “probablemente tengas razón, pero no me gusta ver a mi mejor amigo lastimarse. Especialmente no por algún idiota. Asami es como mi hermana, así que me pongo muy protectora. Estoy seguro de que puedes identificarte ya que tienes un hermano ". Cruzas los brazos y miras hacia otro lado. Mako no puede decir nada y se aleja, tú te das la vuelta y Asami te detiene. "Te dije que no te entrometieras". Ella te miró y te avergonzaste. “Lo sé… lo siento, pero Mako me molesta ahora. Él te lastimó. No puedo soportar verlo salirse con la suya ". Te frotas los brazos y miras hacia abajo. Asami se acerca a ti y te da un abrazo “está bien, te perdono. Me alegro de tener a alguien en mi esquina ". Sonríes "siempre, hermana", le devuelves el abrazo. Mako tartamudea pero se pone a la defensiva "lo que pasó entre Asami y yo no te concierne". Pones los ojos en blanco, “probablemente tengas razón, pero no me gusta ver a mi mejor amigo lastimarse. Especialmente no por algún idiota. Asami es como mi hermana, así que me pongo muy protectora. Estoy seguro de que puedes identificarte ya que tienes un hermano ". Cruzas los brazos y miras hacia otro lado. Mako no puede decir nada y se aleja, tú te das la vuelta y Asami te detiene. "Te dije que no te entrometieras". Ella te miró y te avergonzaste. “Lo sé… lo siento, pero Mako me molesta ahora. Él te lastimó. No puedo soportar verlo salirse con la suya ". Te frotas los brazos y miras hacia abajo. Asami se acerca a ti y te da un abrazo “está bien, te perdono. Me alegro de tener a alguien en mi esquina ". Sonríes "siempre, hermana", le devuelves el abrazo. Mako tartamudea pero se pone a la defensiva "lo que pasó entre Asami y yo no te concierne". Pones los ojos en blanco, “probablemente tengas razón, pero no me gusta ver a mi mejor amigo lastimarse. Especialmente no por algún idiota. Asami es como mi hermana, así que me pongo muy protectora. Estoy seguro de que puedes identificarte ya que tienes un hermano ". Cruzas los brazos y miras hacia otro lado. Mako no puede decir nada y se aleja, tú te das la vuelta y Asami te detiene. "Te dije que no te entrometieras". Ella te miró y te avergonzaste. “Lo sé… lo siento, pero Mako me molesta ahora. Él te lastimó. No puedo soportar verlo salirse con la suya ". Te frotas los brazos y miras hacia abajo. Asami se acerca a ti y te da un abrazo “está bien, te perdono. Me alegro de tener a alguien en mi esquina ". Sonríes "siempre, hermana", le devuelves el abrazo. "Pones los ojos en blanco" probablemente tengas razón, pero no me gusta ver a mi mejor amigo salir lastimado. Especialmente no por algún idiota. Asami es como mi hermana, así que me pongo muy protectora. Estoy seguro de que puedes identificarte ya que tienes un hermano ". Cruzas los brazos y miras hacia otro lado. Mako no puede decir nada y se aleja, tú te das la vuelta y Asami te detiene. "Te dije que no te entrometieras". Ella te miró y te avergonzaste. “Lo sé… lo siento, pero Mako me molesta ahora. Él te lastimó. No puedo soportar verlo salirse con la suya ". Te frotas los brazos y miras hacia abajo. Asami se acerca a ti y te da un abrazo “está bien, te perdono. Me alegro de tener a alguien en mi esquina ". Sonríes "siempre, hermana", le devuelves el abrazo. "Pones los ojos en blanco" probablemente tengas razón, pero no me gusta ver a mi mejor amigo salir lastimado. Especialmente no por algún idiota. Asami es como mi hermana, así que me pongo muy protectora. Estoy seguro de que puedes identificarte ya que tienes un hermano ". Cruzas los brazos y miras hacia otro lado. Mako no puede decir nada y se aleja, tú te das la vuelta y Asami te detiene. "Te dije que no te entrometieras". Ella te miró y te avergonzaste. “Lo sé… lo siento, pero Mako me molesta ahora. Él te lastimó. No puedo soportar verlo salirse con la suya ". Te frotas los brazos y miras hacia abajo. Asami se acerca a ti y te da un abrazo “está bien, te perdono. Me alegro de tener a alguien en mi esquina ". Sonríes "siempre, hermana", le devuelves el abrazo. así que me pongo muy protector. Estoy seguro de que puedes identificarte ya que tienes un hermano ". Cruzas los brazos y miras hacia otro lado. Mako no puede decir nada y se aleja, tú te das la vuelta y Asami te detiene. "Te dije que no te entrometieras". Ella te miró y te avergonzaste. “Lo sé… lo siento, pero Mako me molesta ahora. Él te lastimó. No puedo soportar verlo salirse con la suya ". Te frotas los brazos y miras hacia abajo. Asami se acerca a ti y te da un abrazo “está bien, te perdono. Me alegro de tener a alguien en mi esquina ". Sonríes "siempre, hermana", le devuelves el abrazo. así que me pongo muy protector. Estoy seguro de que puedes identificarte ya que tienes un hermano ". Cruzas los brazos y miras hacia otro lado. Mako no puede decir nada y se aleja, tú te das la vuelta y Asami te detiene. "Te dije que no te entrometieras". Ella te miró y te avergonzaste. “Lo sé… lo siento, pero Mako me molesta ahora. Él te lastimó. No puedo soportar verlo salirse con la suya ". Te frotas los brazos y miras hacia abajo. Asami se acerca a ti y te da un abrazo “está bien, te perdono. Me alegro de tener a alguien en mi esquina ". Sonríes "siempre, hermana", le devuelves el abrazo. No puedo soportar verlo salirse con la suya ". Te frotas los brazos y miras hacia abajo. Asami se acerca a ti y te da un abrazo “está bien, te perdono. Me alegro de tener a alguien en mi esquina ". Sonríes "siempre, hermana", le devuelves el abrazo. No puedo soportar verlo salirse con la suya ". Te frotas los brazos y miras hacia abajo. Asami se acerca a ti y te da un abrazo “está bien, te perdono. Me alegro de tener a alguien en mi esquina ". Sonríes "siempre, hermana", le devuelves el abrazo.

Asami y tú caminan de regreso a la habitación y ella comienza a preguntarte si pasó algo anoche. Mueves la cabeza no; “Estaba allí como un amigo. Como dijiste, necesita consuelo en este momento, no está en el espacio adecuado para una relación o algo por el estilo en este momento. Le acaban de decir que no hay forma de restaurar su flexión. Ese es un golpe crucial ”miras hacia abajo. Asami asiente lentamente "¿vas a verla de nuevo esta noche?" Te encoges de hombros inseguro "No estoy seguro, ¿qué piensas?" ella piensa y luego te mira “bueno, es como dijiste, ella está en un punto bajo crucial. Ella te va a necesitar más ahora que antes. Entonces digo que deberías verla. Ahora incluso. Vete, te cubriré de nuevo ”, asientes y le das un apretón en el hombro antes de salir y escabullirte hacia Lin.

*

Pruebas su puerta y la encuentras abierta y entras y escuchas llorar. Cierras suavemente la puerta y entras al dormitorio para verla sentada en la cama con el rostro entre las manos llorando. Te acercas, te sientas a su lado y le pones la mano en la espalda. Rápidamente mira hacia arriba y se seca los ojos al verte "salir" dice en medio de un sollozo y tú niegas con la cabeza "no, no te voy a dejar así" se levanta y se enoja "sal, t / n. ¡No quiero ver a nadie! " ella se burla. "No" dices con calma y te mantienes firme y Lin se burla y se pone de pie y comienza a empujarte, "Fuera".

das un paso atrás mientras ella te sigue empujando y te quedas callado mientras ella sigue repitiendo "Fuera". Antes de pasar el marco de la puerta, agarras sus muñecas y Lin parece sorprendida por la acción repentina mientras miras su preocupación por ella. "No necesito tu lástima", dice y tú sueltas lentamente sus muñecas. "No te compadezco, Lin" mirándola antes de dar un paso hacia ella y envolver tus brazos alrededor de ella, abrazándola en un fuerte abrazo. . Lin se pone rígida sorprendida por el gesto, pero lentamente extiende sus brazos y te envuelve con sus brazos. Ella comienza a llorar de nuevo, sollozando más fuerte que antes. Le frotas la parte posterior de la cabeza y la dejas gritar mientras esconde la cara en tu cuello. "No estás solo. Estoy aquí. No voy a detenerme hasta que pueda recuperar su inclinación ". Le susurras al oído. Lin sigue llorando agarrando tu túnica. Te muerdes el labio mientras tu corazón se rompe por ella con un suave beso en la cabeza.

Después de que Lin se calme, le preparas un poco de té y le ayudas a quitarse la armadura ya la cama. Su confusión emocional se redujo a un mínimo después de esa fiesta de llanto y, con suerte, con un poco de descanso se sentirá mejor. Le pones las mantas sobre ella y sales de la habitación antes de que Lin grite tu nombre, "t / n ... ¿puedes ... hacer lo que hiciste anoche?" Ella susurró suavemente. Te vuelves hacia ella y caminas lentamente hacia la cama y te quitas la camisa, tirándola a un lado, pero te dejas los pantalones puestos y te deslizas en la cama y cumples con Lin envolviendo tu brazo alrededor de ella y tiras de tus cuerpos cerca. El calor que irradia su pecho comienza a calentar su espalda al igual que su brazo en su abdomen. Sientes que la respiración de Lin se calma mientras se hunde en ti. Miras el perfil de su rostro y empiezas a sentirte abrumado por la emoción, pero luchas contra ella. Decide que es mejor expresarlo en voz alta. “Nunca pensé que sabía lo que era el miedo, el miedo verdadero, hasta esa noche que te encontré colapsado fuera del Templo del Aire. Pensé que quitarle la flexión era peor, pero la idea de la muerte. Eso fue peor. No sé por qué ese pensamiento apareció antes. No era como si Amon hubiera matado a nadie…. Supongo que fue el miedo a perderte ... a ti ”, hablaste suavemente mientras Lin escuchaba en silencio. “Cuando te encontré, mi único pensamiento era llevarte a un lugar seguro. Te encontré y nunca quise dejarte ir ". Tu voz se quiebra levemente. “Nunca he conocido a nadie como tú, alguien desinteresado, cariñoso, valiente, valiente, dispuesto a sacrificarse por el bien del mundo. Por eso siento algo por ti, Lin ”, susurras. Lin se pone rígida ante el último comentario y se vuelve hacia ti. Ambos ahora están cara a cara e inclinan la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla. Ves la luna brillando y resaltando sus ojos con un hermoso color verde esmeralda claro. La miras a los ojos, “ese día en el parque, te dije que eras hermosa, y lo decía en serio. Hoy eres aún más hermosa que antes. Doblado o no doblado, siempre lo serás todo ". Exhaló.

Lin se lleva la mano a la mejilla sin saber qué decir, nadie le ha dicho estas cosas antes. Nunca sintió que nadie le hubiera prestado tanta atención y amor antes. t/n te ha cuidado sin pedir nada a cambio. La mayoría de la gente quería algo dla jefa, pero usted estaba feliz con lo que le pudiera dar. Ella nunca presionaba ni empujaba, te dejaba marcar el ritmo y te daba el control. Empujaste y empujaste más fuerte hacia atrás, simplemente con total honestidad. Lin pasa su mano por el costado de tu cuello mientras su pulgar roza tu mandíbula y se inclina. Ella presiona sus labios sobre los tuyos, tus ojos se abren un poco pero tus labios se abren lentamente y la besas de vuelta. Se besan durante unos momentos antes de retirarse lentamente y exhalar "eso fue ..." Lin asintió lentamente "... sí". Coloca un poco de su cabello detrás de su oreja antes de inclinarse en este momento y presionar sus labios sobre los de ella y besarla lentamente. Ella le devuelve el beso de buena gana; envuelves tu brazo alrededor de su cintura acercándola mientras la atraes para darle un beso profundo.

Los labios de Lin tienen un sabor dulce, probablemente por el té que bebió, pero sus labios se sienten tan suaves y bien contra los tuyos. Tu mano recorre su espalda mientras rompes el beso para besar a lo largo de su mandíbula y luego en su cuello susurras suavemente su nombre "Lin ...". Lin suavemente gime al escuchar tu voz, mordiéndose el labio y luego tira de tus labios hacia los de ella, ella pasa una mano por la parte de atrás de tu cuello y por tu cabello. Lin murmura entre besos "sólo ... besos ...". nada mas…. no esta noche". Le das un gesto con la cabeza y ambos vuelven a disfrutar de los labios del otro. Lin desliza su lengua dentro de tu boca y deja escapar un gemido de tus labios. Frotas tu mano por su costado acariciando la curva de su cintura. Sientes que estás en el cielo, ambos se retiran lentamente del beso y la miran a los ojos. Eso fue lo último que vio mientras se dormía.

*

Lin se despertó primero, como siempre, y te miró aún durmiendo y se levantó recordando todo lo que pasó anoche. Se tocó los labios al recordar lo que sentían tus labios sobre los de ella y se levantó. Hizo un poco de café y reflexionó, no estaba segura de lo que estaba sintiendo, su corazón y su mente sintieron todo tipo de cosas diferentes. Te despiertas y abres los ojos lentamente y te estiras en la cama y miras a tu alrededor al ver que Lin no está a tu lado. Te levantas, te pones la camisa y sales, preparándote para enfrentar cualquier conversación que vaya a suceder. Lin y tú se miran fijamente, un rubor aparece en sus mejillas mientras ella ha contenido las suyas con éxito. Caminas hacia la silla y ves una taza de café ya servida para ti con un poco de leche de vaca Hippo. Supongo que Lin se acordó de la mañana anterior y toma un sorbo. "entonces, anoche "inicias la conversación" sí, anoche fue ... algo ", dice Lin" No quiero que las cosas se pongan incómodas entre nosotros, las emociones estaban en lo alto, una cosa llevó a la otra y ocurrió un beso, un beso realmente increíble , si se me permite agregar ”la miras tratando de aliviar cualquier tensión en el aire. Lin te mira y asiente con la cabeza. “Estoy de acuerdo, no hay incomodidad, especialmente ahora con Korra. Me volví débil y vulnerable anoche y me aproveché de tu amabilidad y me disculpo ”Lin mira su taza de café. Sacudes la cabeza, "lo que llamas débil y vulnerable, vi fuerza y confianza". La detienes y ella te mira y como si su corazón comenzara a acelerarse "¿cómo haces eso?" ella te pregunta. "¿Cómo hago qué?" tú la miras. "Digo algo malo y de alguna manera lo conviertes en algo malo en algo hermoso", exhala con incredulidad. Te encoges de hombros y te frotas la parte de atrás del cuello. "No sé ... supongo que puedes decir que tengo una comunicación emocional madura fuerte", sonríes. “Antes de intentar cavar un agujero como un topo tejón para que te escondas, ese beso no fue un error. La forma en que me mirabas no se parecía en nada a lo que me diste a mí oa cualquier otra persona ". Empiezas a ponerte de pie y caminas hacia Lin, ella se pone rígida, agarrándose a su taza. Extiendes tu mano y se la ofreces "toma mi mano, quiero mostrarte algo" Lin te mira y nerviosamente toma tu mano y tú la levantas suavemente de la silla antes de llevarla a la cocina. "Quiero que sientas algo" le susurras y colocas su palma sobre tu corazón, "¿sientes eso?" le preguntas, y ella asiente con la cabeza "está bien, pídeme que piense en algo, cualquier cosa o alguien". Lin se pregunta qué estás tratando de hacer, pero sigue el juego. "Okay, ese tipo Bolin ”, murmura. Tu pulso sigue siendo el mismo "ok, nombra otra cosa, un lugar esta vez", piensa y fácilmente dice "Ciudad República", tu corazón late un poco más rápido mientras sonríes. "Ahora, pregúntame qué pienso de ti ..." la miras y antes de que ella pueda siquiera preguntar, mira su mano y puede sentir que tu corazón se acelera con fuerza. Ella quita la mano y te vuelve a mirar “así es como me siento, tú sabes mejor que nadie que un cuerpo nunca puede mentir, y estoy segura de que si te hiciera esa misma prueba, los resultados serían los mismos. Al menos para dos de cada tres ”sonríes mientras serpenteas tus brazos alrededor de su cintura. pregúntame qué pienso de ti… ”la miras y antes de que ella pueda preguntar, ella mira su mano y puede sentir que tu corazón se acelera con fuerza. Ella quita la mano y te vuelve a mirar “así es como me siento, tú sabes mejor que nadie que un cuerpo nunca puede mentir, y estoy segura de que si te hiciera esa misma prueba, los resultados serían los mismos. Al menos para dos de cada tres ”sonríes mientras serpenteas tus brazos alrededor de su cintura. pregúntame qué pienso de ti… ”la miras y antes de que ella pueda preguntar, ella mira su mano y puede sentir tu corazón latiendo con fuerza. Ella quita la mano y te vuelve a mirar “así es como me siento, tú sabes mejor que nadie que un cuerpo nunca puede mentir, y estoy segura de que si te hiciera esa misma prueba, los resultados serían los mismos. Al menos para dos de cada tres ”sonríes mientras serpenteas tus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

El corazón de Lin está acelerado, fuerte y rápido, esto fue algo que ella nunca experimentó realmente no con Tenzin, especialmente no con él. Pensó que sabía sobre el amor y las citas, pero sus emociones, los sentimientos que tenía por ti eran algo ajeno a ella. tu / n resalta la suavidad que hay en ti, siempre has sido áspero, duro, amargado, pero no puedes ser así con ella. No sabes por qué es eso. t/n te acercó y te acercó al mostrador y tú la miraste a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos verdes, algo que te preguntas si ves motas de color castaño rojizo cada vez que los rayos de la carrera golpean sus ojos. y / n coloca su mano a un lado de tu cuello y lentamente te jala para darte un beso y tú cierras los ojos.

Tanto tú como Lin se besan por un breve momento antes de que la puerta principal se abra y saltes lejos de Lin. Ambos se están componiendo "¿Lin?" escuchas la voz de Tenzin mientras camina en el sitio "en la cocina, Tenzin" Ella vuelve a su comportamiento Lin habitual. "¡Lin!" Tenzin te nota y mira entre ustedes dos "oh, solo ayudaba a Lin con su armadura cuando me invitó a tomar un café" sonríes y luego Lin pone los ojos en blanco "¿qué pasa, Tenzin?" Tenzin recuerda por qué vino en primer lugar “Korra ha vuelto. Desbloqueó y restauró su flexión. Ella te está buscando para restaurar el tuyo ". Miras a Lin y ella parece sorprendida por la noticia. Tenzin le da la oportunidad de cambiarse al salir de la casa y ambos cambian y ayudan a Lin a ponerse su armadura y ella se pone su abrigo. Ambos salen y se encuentran con Tenzin mientras los tres se unen a todos en el lugar. Lin sube los escalones para encontrarse con Korra y se arrodilla. Miras con asombro como ves a Korra hacer algún tipo de flexión que nunca antes has visto. Lin se pone de pie y se enfrenta a todos y prueba su Tierra Control. Ella levanta una serie de rocas que rodean la ubicación. Miras la escena a tu alrededor y sonríes al ver a Lin recuperar su flexión. Se vuelve hacia Korra con gratitud por restaurar su flexión. Ves a Tenzin darle algunas palabras a Korra y luego te acercas y la abrazas con un abrazo masivo. “¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti ”sonríes y luego miras a Lin“ me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, jefa ”sonríes y ella te devuelve la sonrisa dándote un abrazo frente a todos. Te quedas ahí en estado de shock, nunca la has visto abrazar a nadie desde que la conociste, pero la abrazas de vuelta. Contaste eso como una forma de PDA…. a la manera de Lin Beifong ... sin presión. Ves a Tenzin darle algunas palabras a Korra y luego te acercas y la abrazas con un abrazo masivo. “¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti ”sonríes y luego miras a Lin“ me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, jefa ”sonríes y ella te devuelve la sonrisa dándote un abrazo frente a todos. Te quedas ahí en estado de shock, nunca la has visto abrazar a nadie desde que la conociste, pero la abrazas de vuelta. Contaste eso como una forma de PDA…. a la manera de Lin Beifong ... sin presión. Ves a Tenzin darle algunas palabras a Korra y luego te acercas y la abrazas con un abrazo masivo. “¡Sabía que podías hacerlo! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti ”sonríes y luego miras a Lin“ me alegro de que lo hayas hecho, jefa ”sonríes y ella te devuelve la sonrisa dándote un abrazo frente a todos. Te quedas ahí en estado de shock, nunca la has visto abrazar a nadie desde que la conociste, pero la abrazas de vuelta. Contaste eso como una forma de PDA…. a la manera de Lin Beifong ... sin presión.


End file.
